The Power of Four A New Beginning
by limnamae
Summary: NEW! PR/ANDY. Four sis. A visit from an old friend. A fight for life. A new whitelighter. Add demons, kids and presto - new story. Pr/Bane Normally I like Andy better but new things must be explored Pi/Leo Pho/Cole and Pa/Kyle
1. Pronolog

I wish I could say that the concept of Charmed was mine but I can´t. I own nothing else than the idea.

I have abandoned my other charmed story: The return, for now and have come up with this new one. It will contain some of the same ideas as The return but some things have changed.

Introduction of the people and their powers:

**Prudence (Prue) Halliwell:** The first born of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Has the power of _Telekinesis, Astral projection_. Loved Andy Trudeau but he was killed by a demon. She did date again but never found anyone to compare with Andy. Died in a fight with Shax.

**Piper Halliwell-Wyatt:** Second born of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Has the power of _Freezing and Exploding__**. **_Married the Charmed ones whitelighter **Leo Wyatt**, who later became an Elder. Is currently living in the manor with her two other sisters.

**Phoebe Halliwell:** Third born child of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Has the power of _Premonitions and Levitation.___Fell in love the **Cole Turner**, who turned out to be a demon. They are still in love but Cole is now hiding and is rarely with Phoebe. She lives with her two sisters.

**Paige Halliwell-Matthews: **First born child of Patty Halliwell and Sam, her whitelighter. Has the power of _tele-orbing, orbing, glamoring, sensing and levi-orb._ She is the long-lost sister of Piper and Phoebe who found her after their sister Prue died. Has been dating a lot of different people but currently she is in love with an FBI agent who has past away, **Kyle Brody.** Is living with her two sisters in the manor.

**Leo Wyatt: ** The Charmed Ones whitelighter. Married to **Piper Halliwell-Wyatt.** Became an Elder and disappeared for a while but then came back (at least in my world he did). He has all of the abilities of a whitelighter plus an Elder.

**Cole Turner: **A half human who was sent by the Source to kill the Charmed ones but ended up falling in the love Phoebe. In demon form he is known as **Belthazor.** Can shimmer, create energy balls among others. Is currently trying to avoid getting killed by other demons that are mad because he fell in love and abandoned the demon world.

**Kyle Brody: **A FBI agent who Paige Halliwell fell in love with. He was killed in a fight and Paige is still grieving.

Note: I had to make some arrangements for this story to hold up so I hope everyone can follow me or else send me a message and I will try to explain.

Leo is an Elder. He was send back to earth because Piper, Phoebe and Paige stopped helping the Elders and because Grams (up-there) yelled at them. (sorry for the bad explanations but could think of anything and is not that important for the story).

Piper is NOT pregnant. The Source isn´t defeated yet. Kyle has been introduced but just as an FBI agent who was sent to find out more about the many unexplained deaths in the area. He was killed in a demon fight (no avatars) and Paige is still grieving.

Read and Review but please no flames. Sorry for all spelling mistakes. Will make more notes in the beginning of every chapter if needed.

And now, on with the story.

The Power of Four – a new beginning

Pronolog, chapter one

Piper screamed as she slit down the wall and made Paige snap around. "Piper!," she screamed as she ran towards her fallen sister. Phoebe levitated over an energy ball and spin-kicked the demon in the head. "Paige," she yelled. "Get out of here."

"No," Paige yelled as she used her powers to orb the demon into a wall. Phoebe ran towards her and grabbed her arm. "You have to. Leo!" Leo orbed in and ran to Piper. He held his hands over her but just as the familiar golden light appeared an arrow shoot though the air and hit him in the shoulder. "Argh," Leo fell down out cold.

"Oh no," Phoebe moaned. "Paige we need to get you out of here before…," a noise and Phoebe stopped talking and looked down. With a small ´oh´ she fell to the floor and reviled a dark and very tall demon behind her. Paige screamed and scrambled forwards trying to grab on to Phoebe. The demon grabbed her arm just before she got a hold and Phoebe and flung her into a wall. Paige moaned as she tried to sit up. The dark demon made a noise which sounded a lot like a laugh.

"With you, they die," it said as it slowly advanced on her. Paige tried to orb out but was cut of as the demon shot a slimy dark spot at her which formed into ropes. Paige opened her mouth as to scream but the demon grabbed onto her neck and squeezed. Paige felt the air leave her lungs and everything darkened.

A soft jingle announcing the arrival of a whitelighter and Paige thought she heard someone yell. Just before everything turned dark she saw a beautiful woman stand before her. She had raven colored long her and was wearing jeans and a top. The woman yelled something and flung out her arm and the demon flew out the sunrooms windows. The woman snapped around and Paige thought she had seen this woman somewhere before. Then everything turned black and Paige let herself slip into unconsciousness

"Oh God," Prue moaned as she ran towards Paige. "Oh God Paige. Don´t die. We have so much to talk about" Prue brushed a stray of hair out of her face then stood up and ran to Pipers side. "Hold on Piper," she whispered as she tried to stop the bleeding. Tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks but Prue dashed them away angrily and sprinted towards Phoebe. "Pheebs," she yelled as she placed a hand over the big gap in her sister´s stomach. "Oh God," Prue held her hands over the wound but nothing happened. "No," she yelled. "Why? Why isn´t it working," she moaned. A soft groan alerted her about… "Leo," she yelled and to off to her brother-in-law. Using her telekinesis to push out the arrow she placed her hands over his wound which slowly healed. "Oh thank God," she cried as he jumped up. "P-Prue…"

"Later. Now heal my sisters.." Leo nodded and moments later Prue heard Piper gasp for breath. Leo kissed her hard before running over to Phoebe. This time it took Leo a little longer and Piper started crying, haven't seen Prue yet she jumped up ready to explode or freeze but stopped dead as she looked into the eyes of her long-lost sister.

Piper just stared at her as Prue gave her a soft smile. A gasp interrupted them as Phoebe shot up. "Paige!" she yelled. "Pheebs," Prue said. Leo had just placed his hands over Paige´s neck and soon after she gasped and sat up looking around.

Phoebe slowly turned around and faced her sister. "P-Prue.." Prue gave her a small smile and then almost choked as her little sister´s arms wrapped around her neck. "Prue," Phoebe cried. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was sobbing. Prue placed her arms around Phoebe and gently stroke her hair.

"H-how.." The voice was Pipers and she was shaking. Prue gave a small smile and realized Phoebe who still hung around her neck. "I´m a whitelighter," she said. Piper blinked as she didn´t know what the word meant. "A whitelighter," Piper repeated. Prue nodded. "For how long." "Since I… went away from here," Prue said.

"That long," Pipers eyes were blazing against her older sister as she realized her sister could have come to see her. "How about all the times I tried to call you? All the times I needed you?" She yelled as tears of anger began dripping from her eyes. Leo crept closer to his wife trying to place his arms around her but Piper dashed him away. She didn´t want his comfort right now.

"Why didn´t you come," she yelled. "You could have popped in to say hey sisters. Guess what? I´m still here." Phoebe had released Prue and sad still with tears streaming down her cheeks. "She is right, you know," she said as she stood up. "You could have come"

Prue sighted. "No, I couldn´t. I really wanted to.. I had a long fight with the Elders, but they told me not to come. Not ever."

"Then why did you?" Piper screamed.

"Because you needed me," Prue stated as-a-matter-of-a-fact. "Paige was about to.." There Prue stopped and turned her head to her youngest and unknown sister. "Paige," she whispered. Paige had come to sit next to Piper. Nervously she took her hand and Piper snapped out of her rage shortly to give her baby sister a little strength.

"I wanted to meet you. When I found out about you.. Up There. I wanted to come and see you but all I could was to watch you from a distance." Paige crocked her head to a side and then said: "I wanted to see you too. To meet this woman who was, and still is, so important for my sisters. I wanted you to comfort me like you had them." Prue had tears in her eyes as Paige talked. She smiled to her and Paige smiled back. "I´m happy we can get to know each other better now," Prue said.

Then she turned to Piper and Phoebe. "I wanted to come to you, but I knew you couldn´t handle it. And more importantly, I couldn´t handle it. I had a new life that I needed to learn to live in and I couldn´t do that if I saw you. Believe me, it broke my heart not to come to you, but if I did maybe the Elders would have taken my wings," she said. Phoebe nodded and hugged Prue. Piper wasn´t that easy even though a part of her knew Prue was right.

"Piper, I´m sorry I died and left you behind and I´m sorry I didn´t come back when I became a whitelighter but I needed to learn to live as just Prue, a whitelighter and not Prue a Charmed one." Piper sighted and dropped her head. When she looked up her eyes were brimming with tears and she flew at her sister´s side and hugged her with all she had.

Prue smiled as she put her arms around her two sisters. Then she looked at Paige. "Come here, Paigey. You belong here too," she said. Paige creped into her big sisters arms and was held and felt the comfort for the first time in her life.

"Tell me everything," Prue smiled as Piper sat a pot of coffee in front of them. Paige sat in the sofa where Piper sat down next to her. Prue sat in a chair with Phoebe half on top of her, refusing to let her go.

"well," Piper said as she took a cup of coffee and gave it to Leo who gave her a short kiss. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything.. All that has happened while I was gone."

"I still own the club but now we a planning to buy the place next to it and transform it into a restaurant where I can become a chief." Prue grinned at the thought.

"I´m a writer," Phoebe said and Prue nodded. "I know. Ask-Phoebe?! Of course I know." "And I…. I still love Cole," she said. "He is away right now. Hiding from other demons who are trying to destroy him." Prue looked down. "Anyways I hope he will be back soon," Phoebe finished.

"I have no job right now," Paige said. "And I.." She paused as she remembered Kyle. "I-I just lost the love of my life." Prue gave her a sympathetic smile and gave her hand a squeeze.

"And I became an Elder a year or two after you.." Leo stopped. Prue nodded. "I think you are a good one too."

"That reminds me, why didn´t you know anything about Prue being a whitelighter?" Piper said her voice turning a little hard. Leo snapped around and said: "Because I didn´t know. I would have told you if I knew but they must have hidden it from me." Piper got a little teary and gave Leo a soft kiss. "I´m sorry," she said.

Prue smiled at them and Phoebe snuggled into her when she suddenly felt her sister stiffen. "No," Prue said. "No!" Ripples of blue orbs shinned around her and with a scream she disappeared in orbs.

Piper jumped up with Paige right beside her. "What the hell happened? Where is Prue?" Piper yelled. "And why did she scream?" Phoebe had tears in her eyes. Paige picked up the cup and swallowed deep. She didn´t wanna lose her new sister.

Piper snapped around and glared at Leo like it was his fault. "Where is she?" she demanded. Leo hurried to close his eyes and tried to search with the Elder within to find a whitelighter. After a moment his shoulders sank and she swallowed. "I can´t sense her," he whispered.

Up there.

"Welcome Prudence" a voice sounded as Prue materialized in the white mist.

"What the hell," Prue asked angrily. "What is going on!"

"You went to see the Charmed ones. Your sisters," a voice close to her sounded. Prue´s head snapped around and she came to face with an old grey hair man in a golden rope. "Even though we told you not to," another voice rang and a female Elder with silver grey hair appeared.

"I had too," Prue snapped.

"No you didn´t," the man said. "You did it because you were spying on them again even though we told you not to".

Prue sighted. This was a discussion she often had with the Elders.

"How was I supposed to just watch them die," she yelled. "I couldn´t just watch. Leo was down and Paige was about to get killed."

"Maybe it was their time," the female said.

Prue shook her head angrily and screamed: "How could you expect me to just sit there and watch my family die? I died for them".

The male Elder lifted his hands and Prue was silenced much against her will.

"You will have to be taught a lesson," he said and the female lifted her hands too. "We will send you in the heavens to your mother, grandmother and love. We knew it was a mistake to make you a whitelighter," the female said and a white light shot out of her hands and heading straight to Prue.

Prue lifted her hands to shield her face and opened her mouth to scream but suddenly the light stopped and a angry voice yelled. "What are you doing to my sister?"

The three people snapped around and the female Elder felt a powerful smash in her face which made her fly into a pillar. She fell down and the male threw up his hands and Phoebe felt her self orb out and back beside her two sisters.

"How dare you," Piper yelled, her voice sending raw energy into the open. "Wow," Paige whispered behind her back. She had never seen Piper this angry.

"How dare you do this to my sister. To us. We have worked for you for so long and then you just refuse her to rescue us… You are something else. Maybe I have worked for the wrong side all this time." Pipers eyes were blazing and as she lifted her hands just to express how angry she was and all of the pillars in the white mist exploded.

Phoebe had tears in her eyes as she yelled: "I bet you never told Leo about this because You knew he would tell us. You- You, you bastards".

Paige just glared and the female Elder noticed she had the glare of Penelope Halliwell herself.

The next thing was suddenly the whole place was swamped by Elders and whitelighters. "What is going on," a voice rang. "What are the Charmed ones doing up here" An old man said.

Piper stepped forward and said: "We are here to save our sister from you."

"From us?"

"Yes. How could you make her a whitelighter and not let us know. How could you blame her for trying to save us?"

"Blame her?" The old man looked around and saw Prue standing still trying to catch her breath. "Ahh. She saved you," he said with a small smile. "Well then all is as it should be."

"W-what?" Phoebe dropped her chin.

"The Angel of destiny," a voice said and all of the Elders and Whitelighters bowed.

"The Angel of," Paige stuttered.

"Yes," the old man laughed. "You see.. This was all a part of what destiny had written. A new force is rising from the deepest and most dark place and because of that, we need the most powerful force of good."

Prue had limped over to where her sisters stood. Phoebe wrapped her arms around her neck, Piper took her hand and laid her head on her shoulder while Paige took Pipers hand and held on to it like there was no tomorrow.

The old man waved his arms and what looked like a hologram appeared.

_Phoebe opening the Book of Shadows for the first time. _

_Phoebe chanting._

_Phoebe shouting at Piper: "We are called the Charmed ones!"_

_Phoebe riding her bike and having her first premonition and watching it happen._

_Prue yelling at Phoebe and a pack of aspirin flying into her hands._

_Prue and Phoebe sitting at a bar. Prue yelling more at Phoebe and then watching as some cream flew across the bar disk and into her coffee._

_Piper stopping time for the first time._

_Prue, Phoebe and Piper standing chanting "The power of Three will set us free" Watching Jeremy explode._

_Seeing Andy and Prue kiss._

_Andy dead._

_Prue grieving._

_Piper and Leo. Glimpse of their life together._

_Prue meeting Bane. Prue kissing Bane._

_Phoebe and Cole meeting._

_Phoebe and Cole falling in love._

_Then glimpse of some of the demons Prue, Piper and Phoebe vanquished. Barbas, Andras, the demon of anger, Nicolas, The woggieman and then…_

_Prue and Piper battling Shax. Screaming for Phoebe. Cut to Phoebe in the underworld making the deal with the Source. Prue getting killed – then black screen._

_Phoebe and Piper saying goodbye to their sister._

_Phoebe getting the premonition of Paige._

_Phoebe and Piper meeting Paige._

_Past demons who had been vanquished._

_Seeing Paiges adopted parents getting killed._

_Paige meeting Kyle for the first time. Paige and Kyle yelling. Paige stopping Kyles scream with a kiss. Kyle and Paige kissing and being in bed together. Paige showing Kyle her powers. Kyle kissing Paige, her with tears in her eyes. Paige whispering: "I love you," to Kyles sleeping form. Kyle kissing Paige goodbye and leaving for work. A demon shimmering into Kyles office. Kyle yelling. Kyle shooting the demon. The demon grinning and then firing an energy ball at Kyle. Kyles dead body. Paige finding him. Paige crying. Paige grieving over Kyle coffin. Paige lying alone on a bed crying._

_Paige going on a rampage to kill the demon who killed Kyle. Paige finding a big, dangerous, red demon in the book. Paige summoning the demon. Paige fighting. Paige bleeding. Piper and Phoebe rushing in to save their sister. Piper getting smashed into a wall. Phoebe grabbing onto Paige yelling for her to leave. Phoebe getting a knife in the stomach. Leo orbing in. Leo getting shoot. Paige getting choked. Prue orbing in and saving the family. _

_A bight flash and then… Four smiling faces of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige sitting together as sisters. Prue getting orbed out. Pipers rage, Phoebes tears, Paiges worry. Phoebe getting a premonition and then black…_

All four sisters gasped as they saw their whole lives flashing by. "You see," a voice said, comforting. "Somewhere else this was happing."

Another hologram appeared.

**Demons gathering. The Source of all evil telling them to kill the Charmed one. The demons trying to kill them. Those who failed getting killed. The Source finding out about Cole and Phoebe. Source laughing finding out Prue is dead. The Oracle telling the Source about Paige. The Source taking Shanes body. The Source trying to make Paige evil. Paige choosing Piper and Phoebe. Source furious. The Source finding new demons. The Source finding the large, red demon making him kill Kyle. Source killing the red demon in rage for failing in killing the Halliwell-line. The Source fuming and then opening a box which unleashed a dark shadow and then black screen.**

The Angel gave them a soft smile. "I know it was scary," he said softly.

Paige was crying, hiding her face in Prues neck. Prue had her arms protective around Paige. Phoebe was holding Paiges hand and with the other hand she held onto Piper. Piper was pale and looking so scared.

"There is only one more thing I need to show you," The Angel said giving the four girls a comforting smile. Paige was shaking her head as to block out what she knew she had to see. The Angel gave her a sad smile then waving his hand and another hologram appeared.

_Darkness._

_Then a light appeared showing them a pillar-like stone. The Stone was big and a dark grey and on it was written:_

_**Woman three,**_

_**Made from light**_

_**One with the power to move things with her mind**_

_**One with the power to Freeze.**_

_**One with the power to see what has not yet happened.**_

_**Together they will stand**_

_**Alone**_

_**To fight the darkness.**_

_**´The Power Of Three, **_

_**Will Set Us Free´**_

_A__n other light began to shine and another bigger stone-pillar was shone. It was a light grey than the other and on it was written:_

_**Women three**_

_**Made from light**_

_**One with the power to Freeze**_

_**One with the power to see what has not yet happened**_

_**One with the power to orb things with her mind**_

_**Together they will stand**_

_**Alone**_

_**To fight Darkness**_

_**The Power Of Three **_

_**Will Set Us Free´**_

_Then another light started to shine. This one was brighter than the other two and in this light another, bigger and totally white stone was shone. On it, written in gold was:_

_**Women four**_

_**Made from light**_

_**One with the power to move things with her mind**_

_**One with the power to Freeze**_

_**One with the power to see what has not yet happened**_

_**One with the power to orb things with her mind**_

_**Now finally together they will stand **_

_**United**_

_**To fight against the Darkness **_

_**That shall not be named.**_

_**´With The Power Of Four**_

_**Be Banished**_

_**Forever More´ **_

So what do ya think?

Hit the little button below. You know you want to.

TTFN


	2. The Circle of Darkness

I own nothing even though I really wish I did. It would be so different if I did. I´m just borrowing these for fun and I have no money so if you sue me for those will get you… NADA!! Expect my wrath and that is BAAAD!!!

**NOTE: I realized that I didn't introduce the girls in a picture-kinda-way so now I will.**

**Prue Halliwell**: Shannen Doherty

**Piper Halliwell-Wya****tt**: Holly Marie Combs

**Phoebe Halliwell: **Alyssa Milano

**Paige Matthews:** Rose McGowan

**Leo Wyatt:** Brian Krause

**Cole Turner:** Julian McMahon

**Kyle Brody:** Kerr Smith

**Bane Jessup: **Antonio Sabato Jr.

**Andy Trudeau:** Ted King

**Darryl Morris:** Dorian Gregory

**Penny ´Grams´ Halliwell: **Jennifer Rhodes

**Patricia ´Patty´ Halliwell:** Finola Hughes

Hope you liked the last chapter and without further redo:

THE STORY!!!

The Power of Four- a new beginning

The circle of Darkness, chapter two

Night and the whole house were quiet. Too quiet. Phoebe felt like something was wrong even though she could put a finger on it.

She walked out of her room and into the hallway. Pictures of her, Piper and Prue and of her Piper and Paige were on the walls. She entered Paiges bedroom and saw her baby sister sleeping soundly. Paige mumbled something in her sleep and turned around, snuggling deeper into her bed. Phoebe smiled and walked out of the room again.

Then she went into Prues bedroom. _**(In my story they will have a room each. Pretend like Paige got the room Grams had and Prues were left almost untouched)**_. Phoebe were a little scared. She was scared that she had dreamt of Prues return and that the Elders had to bow down to the Angel of Destiny and let Prue return to earth. She let out a sight of relief when she was her beloved big sister lying in her bed, sleeping.

Then she walked into Pipers room. She breathed out again when she saw her older sister sleeping but then she noticed something odd. It wasn't Leo because he was lying next to Piper also sleeping soundly. No, it was.. There was something lying in bed with them. It was like something was lying on Pipers stomach.

Phoebe crept closer and lifted the sheets. She let out a yep of surprise when she saw the baby bum. Phoebe had tears in her eyes as she caressed her sisters stomach and could help but smile when she thought about how happy Piper and Leo must be. They had been talking about having kids for a long time now.

Phoebe tucked the sheets down on Pipers body and was just about to leave the room when a big ugly demon shimmered in. It didn't seem to notice her but went straight to Piper and lifted up a knife. Phoebe screamed as the demon plunged the knife into Piper stomach and began to cry as she saw Pipers eyes fly open and stiffen. She charged to demon, getting ready to kick its butt but she went right though it.

Crying she saw how Leo woke up and with cry let loose a lightning which made the demon stumble back a little.

The door flew open and she saw Paige and Prue run into the room. Prue flung out her arm and the demon was sent flying. Paige ran to Pipers side where she ripped out the knife. Leo held out his hands and healed her. Gasping Piper raised her hands and exploded the demon. Then she turned to Leo and saw him crying. Slowly she lifted up her night gown and saw her baby bum was gone. Then she turned to Phoebe and screamed: "Why!".

"Phoebe.. Phoebe wake up," a voice yelled. Phoebe shot up gasping for her breath and crying bitter tears. Paige was standing beside her shaking her. The door flew up and Leo, Piper and Prue came running in.

"What is going on," Prue said while Piper ran to Phoebes side.

"I don't know. I just heard her crying out and orbed in her," Paige said looking very confused and scared.

"Phoebe.. Pheebs. What happened. What did you see?" Prue grabbed onto her little sister and held her tight.

Phoebe couldn't stop crying. Piper sat down next to her which only made her cry even more. "What is going on, Pheebs," Piper said in a soft tone.

"I-I-I saw you.. You were pregnant and happy, lying in bed with Leo and then this big and ugly demon shimmered in and he killed you both."

"Me and Leo?," Piper was so confused.

"No.." Phoebe shook her head. "Your baby. He healed you, but your baby. Your baby was gone," she sobbed. Piper paled and Leo looked down.

"Pheebs, sweetie," Prue said. "Pipers not pregnant. Are you?"

Piper shook her head. "I can´t be."

"Something is wrong," Leo said pulling his wife closer to him. To hear that a demon had killed his baby was devastating but the though of loosing Piper… That he couldn't bear.

Prue looked around. "Lets go back to sleep and tomorrow we figure out what is going on." All nodded and Leo orbed him and Piper out. Paige gave Phoebe a hug and orbed into her own room. Prue was just about to orb out as she felt a hand grab onto her. "Can you stay with me?" Phoebes voice was low and sounded like a child. Prue nodded and crept in beside her sister. She put her arms around her and Phoebe rested her head on Prues shoulder sighting in deeply. "We need to figure this out, Prue. I couldn't stand to see this happen for real."

Prue nodded and pulled the sheets up around them both. "We will. I promise."

In Paige's room.

Paige was lying in her bed. Her head was pounding and she could barely keep her eyes open but every time she closed them she saw Kyle lying dead in his own blood. She could feel the tears beginning to run but she let them come. Oh how she missed him. Even more now. She needed someone to hold her close.

Finally she fell asleep and didn't wake up when a soft jingle announced that a whitelighter was there. The whitelighter sighted deeply and caressed her cheeks.

"I love you, Paige" the whitelighter said as he orbed out again.

Next morning, around 9, Phoebe arrived in the kitchen to see Piper standing with a cup of coffee in her hands. Wordlessly she purred up a cup for her sister and gave it to her.

"I think I know what your dream meant." Piper was pale and Phoebe could see that she had been crying.

"I-I-I went to see a doctor this morning. I was scared that maybe I was pregnant but didn't know. And he told me… That I would properly never get pregnant. Too much scar-tissue in my stomach for a child to grow. Maybe you dreamt it because the demons are the reason I can't conceive." Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks and Phoebe felt like her heart was breaking.

"Maybe the doctor was wrong. It could be," Phoebe said desperately but Piper shook her head. "I said that to, but… It makes sense. We haven't told any of you yet, but Leo and I have been trying for about 5 months now and in my mind I think I kinda already knew that something was wrong."

"Oh Piper."

"I haven't told Leo yet. He wanted this so much."

Phoebe just took her hand and held it close.

Out in the hallway Leo stood in chock. His face was contorted in pain and he knew he had to cry before Piper told him. He had to be strong for her. Silently he orbed out.

In side the kitchen Phoebe was holding onto Piper as tightly as she could. She could feel her sisters body wrecked with sobs and she tried to hold back her own.

A soft jingle announced the arrival of the oldest and youngest Charmed ones and Phoebe felt two pair of arms wrapping around her and Piper.

Standing in the kitchen the four sisters crying and comforting each other for the first time ever.

In the attic the triquetra shook and another circle appeared making the triquetra foursome.

Down stairs the four women had moved into the living room where Piper sadly told the two others the doctors words and how the though this was why Phoebe had dreamt last night.

Paiges eyes were brimming with tears while Prue proudly tried to hold back her own.

"I have to tell Leo," Piper sobbed.

"Do you want me to…" Piper shook her head. This was one thing she couldn't let her big sister do even though she really wanted her to.

Piper stood up and went upstairs into hers and Leos bedroom.

Softly she called out to her husband and within seconds she felt his arms around her. "I can feel your pain," he said.

"I cant have babies," she whispered, silent tears running down into his neck.

Leo nodded and laid down on the bed with her in his arms. "I know."

"How?"

"The dream. And because this is the one thing that would break your heart like that"

Together they cried for the child they would now never have.

Downstairs Prue was anxiously waiting to hear from Piper or Leo. Phoebe and Paige was in the kitchen making some sandwiches. They figured Piper wasn't in the mood to make food but she and Leo would still need to eat.

Prue sat down on the sofa hiding her face in her hands. She didn't even hear the four warlocks blink in and didn't have the time to orb out or anything before she was flung out of the sofa and crashed into a wall were she fell down, out cold.

Paige and Phoebe came running in to see their big sister lying lifeless on the floor. Over her stood four warlocks, dressed in black.

"Prue," Paige screamed and Prue disappeared in orbs only to reappear in her sisters arms.

With a scream Phoebe levitated up and kicked one warlock in the face. The other three growled and one lifted his hand to shoot out something that looked like lightning.

Phoebe screamed as the pain entered her body. She didn't hear Piper and Leo come orbing in. Piper still red eyed but angry as hell.

"Get away from my sisters," she yelled and with a powerful explosion tried to send them back. The warlocks laughed as the explosion stopped right before them.

"Stupid witch. You think we came here without protection? Your powers wont work on us," one of them cracked. He lifted his hand and a stream of fire shot out.

Piper screamed as it hit her in the chest. The last thing she saw was Paige running towards her and she thought:" _Paige. Get out!"_

With a groan Piper sat up. She held her head in her hands. What the hell happened? Paige! Phoebe! Prue! Pipers head snapped around and sighted with relieve when she saw her three sisters sitting together looking at her.

"Piper," Paige cried as she threw her self at her older sister and hugged her tightly. "I was so scared"

"What happened," her voice was raw as if she hadn't spoken for a few days.

"What do you remember?" a deep voice said. "Leo," she cried as she lunged at her husband dragging Paige with her. Paige let her go and sought comfort in Phoebes arms. Piper quickly let Leo go and took Paige into her arms again giving her a quick hug before turning to her husband again.

"We fought against.. Oh God, what the hell happened."

"Shy Pipes," Prue said. "Leo orbed us all out. Up here." Piper looked around and saw white mist and pillars.

"I had to bring you some where safe," Leo said caressing her hair.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Now what are they and how do we defeat them?"

Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Leo looked at each other before Leo opened his mouth.

"They are called the Circle of Darkness. The Elders don't know much. Nobody knows much. Its not very often the Source releases them."

"We think they are what came out of the box," Paige said softly. It was very obvious that she was scared. Prue took her hand before saying: "Here is what we know. They are immune to witch powers and very powerful warlocks. The leader is called Mordred and controls lightning. The second is called Phobos and controls some kind of fire. But its not fire – its dark fire. The third is called Cecil and create shockwaves and the last is Isaac and he can make whirlpools which suck you into something called the wasteland."

Piper paled. "Oh my God. How do we do this?"

The mood was bad as the Charmed ones orbed back down into the attic. "Oh my God. What happened?" Piper lifted up a piece of wood which used to be a chair, or that was what she thought.

"I guess the circle of Darkness got kinda mad when Leo orbed us out," Paige said.

"At least the book is okay," Prue added as she picked up the Book and placed it on a small coffee table which seemed unharmed.

"What are we going to do, Prue?" Phoebe was scared. Prue gave her a hug. "We will figure something out," she said. "We always do."

"How? Here are warlocks who are immune to our powers. How are we going to attack them?" Piper was desperate.

"That´s it, Pipes," Paige exclaimed. "We don't. We use something else." She paused. "The elements. I read a spell in the Book of Shadows which allowed a witch to take one of the elements. We just have to rewrite a little."

"Paige you are a genius," Prue yelled and gave her little sister a big hug. "Lets get it moving," she said.

"Okay, so are we ready?" Prue looked around in the destroyed attic. Paige nodded. "Man these warlocks really went all out," she said as she placed the last candle.

Phoebe stood up and brushed the chalk of her hands. On the floor was now a large tetraquetra painted. In each of the almond-shaped forms was there drawn a sign for either: fire, water, earth or air in which the sisters was going to stand.

Piper lit the four candles in the top of the almond-shapes and then asked: "How do we find out in which one we are going to stand?"

"We don't " Prue said. We place ourselves in a circle around the almond-shapes. We will be the circle."

The four women took their places and grabbed on to each others hands. "Ready?" Piper looked at Prue. "As ready as we will ever be," she said.

"Okay then. Lets cast this spell."

"_Forces of Nature_

_Hear our plea_

_To help us defeat our enemy_

_With Fire_

_With Earth_

_With Water_

_With Air_

_We summon thy_

_With the help from the Halliwell-line," _the four chanted.

A soft breeze.

"_Is this them_," a ghostly voice said.

"_Yes. This is them_," another answered.

A flash of light and four beautiful women stood before them. All of them dressed in white clothes the only this which told which element was which was a necklace.

Fire had a glass drop with blazing fire in it. Earth had another glass drop with a golden leaf in it. Water a drop with water in it and wind had one with what looked like a small tornado in it.

The oldest, fire, stood forward. "_We answer your call because we feel you wont use our powers for evil."_

"_And because we know what enemy you fight_," the second oldest, earth, said.

"_We know what you must face_," the second youngest, water, said.

"_And we will support you_," the youngest, wind, said.

"_Just know that if we give you our powers, you will not be the same when you return them_." Fire gave Prue a soft glance.

"_Not like you used to_," Earth said.

"_Are you ready_?" Water took Phoebes hand.

"_And are you ready to pay that price_?" Wind asked.

Prue looked around and nodded. "Im not sure we have a choice."

"_There is always a choice but the fact that you will do this is what makes me think that you will be able to handle it_," Fire spoke softly.

Wind took Paiges hand and guided her to the almond-shape with a sign for wind in it. "_You must all stand in our signs,"_ she said.

"How do we know who gets what?" Phoebe asked.

"_We chose you," _Water said and gave Phoebe a gentle push to her sign.

Earth gave Piper a smile. "_Don't be scared. You can do this,"_ she said. Piper got a determined look in her eyes and took her place.

"I guess this means.." Prue said and Fire finished. _"That you belong with me,"_ she said.

The four elements took each others hand and gave the Charmed ones one last look. Then the four women chanted a spell in an ancient language and each of the four women turned into their element.

The golden Fire shot straight into Prue who felt a warmth enter her body. She had a gentle smile on her face as she changed. Her raven colored hair turned into a dark red and grew down to her waist line. Her jeans and t-shirt changed into a reddish dress with a very low back. A slide up in one side and on her back a golden dragon appeared breathing red fire as a tattoo. Her eyes turned from blue to a dark, almost black, red. An orange, reddish makeup settled around her eyes and her lips turned bright red. Around her red hair a golden band formed and turned into a hair band with small diamantes glinting red in it. Around her neck a golden fire shaped necklace appeared which fell down onto her chest.

A golden storm of leafs shot into Piper who felt a calm warmth fill her up. She smiled as she changed. Her brown hair grew down to her knees and turned even more brown. Her eyes turned brown with green spots in them and a green makeup settled around her eyes. Her lips turned into a reddish brown color and a golden flower band formed around her head. As her clothes turned into a long white dress with two slides up each leg she felt a weir sensation as up her legs a tattoo shaped as leafs in brown, red and golden color formed. Around her neck a golden leaf in a collar appeared and the transformation was completed.

The water shot of the floor and straight into Phoebe who gasped as she felt a quite but yet raging river form inside her and made her warm. Her brown hair changed and turned blue. It fell down to her butt and a silver band formed around it keeping it in place. Her eyes turned into a pink color and a blue makeup settled. Her lips turned pale and blue-ish. Her clothes changes into a all kinds of blue colored dress. It only had one sleeve and the other side was sleeveless. The dress ended in the right side just above her knee and fell down in the left side with waves in the skirt. On her face teardrops shaped in a white color as tattoos and a silver drop appeared around her neck.

Paige waved a little as a tornado shot into her body. Still she grinned as the storm inside her made her warm and safe. Her hair turned a white grey and fell down to her waist. A silver hair band appeared with small white diamantes in it. Around her neck a sky formed as a necklace. A dress was a long white dress which had a band in silver just below her breast which made the top tight and the rest long and wide. Her eyes turned a grey color and a mat grey makeup settled. Her lips turned a mat pink and the transformation was complete.

"Piper," Leo whispered as he saw his wife and charges change. Piper opened her brown eyes and smiled. "Its still me. Just a little different." She smiled.

Leo sighted. "I was scared there."

"I feel so strong," Paige said and spun around which created a small cyclone.

"Hey, watch it," Prue grinned.

"Wonder then the circle of Darkness will attack," Phoebe said.

"About now," a cold voice said and Phoebe felt herself being hurled into a wall. She jumped up. "You shouldn't have said that," Piper growled. "We would have come anyway," another cold voice said.

"We cant fight here," Prue concluded. "Come with me." In a swirl of fire she disappeared.

She reappeared in a big opening in a forest. Piper came a storm of leaves. Phoebe in a quite rain and Paige in a tornado.

"Hmm. I was trying to orb but this is way more cool," Prue grinned.

"Don't go too far," a voice said and Prue flew across the opening and landed hard on a pile of stone. Gasping she stood up while Paige ran to her side.

"Hm.. There is something different about you," one of the warlocks said. He had short dark hair. All dark clothes and one side of his face was covered in a black tattoo.

"Yeah you´re right," another warlock said. He had long black hair down to his shoulders and it was greasy. His brown eyes had a dead look in them. His clothes were black with a white t-shirt.

"You know, we have never been properly introduced," the first one said. "My name is Mordred and these are my brothers. Phobos," he pointed at the second warlock. "Cecil." This time he pointed at a dark skinned man standing in the shadows. He had short hair and piercing red eyes. Black clothes of course.

"I´m Isaac," the last one said. He was pale and had blue eyes. His clothes were a mix of black and grey and he seemed the most cleaned of the four.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves," Phobos grinned and a stream of dark-fire shoot out of his hands and straight towards Piper. Piper lifted her hands to freeze but nothing happened. She opened her mouth to scream but a lightning interrupted and a deep voice said: "You get the hell away from my wife." Leo stood stiff his blue eyes blazing and energy crackling around him.

Phobos smirked and a stream of dark fire flew towards Leo. He was about to orb when a shockwave threw him to the ground. Cecil was laughing.

This time Piper threw her head back and lifted her arms. The trees around Cecil came to life and wrapped themselves around him squeezing him tight. Mordred released a lightning which made Piper tumble backwards and fall down unconscious. "Where are your witch powers?"

"We traded them," Phoebe said as she appeared in a flow of water behind him. She released a flood upon him trying to drown him but he just disappeared. Gritting her teeth she turned around. "Where is he?"

"Here," a voice said and Phoebe was electrocuted. She screamed out in pain as her hole body shook. A scream interrupted her and the pain disappeared. Mordred was now caught in flames and Prue stood tall. Her eyes were blazing.

Paige had cornered Cecil. They were trading blows and were quite even. Paige used her power over air to form a sort of wall in front of her making the shockwaves less painful. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain and she fell to the ground. A dry cold laugh told her Phobos was there. She turned quickly and sent him flying with a tornado.

"Paige," she heard a scream and snapped around to see Phoebe jump in front of her taking a shockwave. Phoebes eyes shut and she fell to the ground. Paige screamed out in rage. Nobody hurt her sister like that. Turning to Cecil she called upon the wind to come. Soon Cecil found himself trapped in a tornado and even though he tried he couldn't get out. He opened his mouth to call for help but nothing came out. Paige was stealing the air around him and he began to find it hard to breath. He tried to release a shockwave but couldn't find the energy. He began to lose consciousness.

Suddenly Paige felt a strange sensation inside her and she turned around to look at her sisters. A look told her that Prue felt it too.

"Leo. We need Piper and Phoebe now!" Prue screamed as she duck below another lightning and ran towards Paige.

Leo nodded and soon after he helped up Piper. "You okay honey?" Piper nodded her eyes looking far away. She turned to her two sisters and ran to them. Leo orbed to Phoebe and soon after the sisters heard a gasp which told them Phoebe was up.

Phoebe gave Leo a smile and then disappeared in a flow of water. She reappeared besides her sisters and they took each others hands.

"We need to keep them down," she said as she took Prues hand.

Piper threw back her head and soon the four warlocks felt trapped inside a jungle of trees and branches. "This should hold them, but not for long," she said.

Prue took her hand and she took Paiges hand. Forming a half circle they chanted:

"_Power of the nature rise_

_Come to us from across the skies_

_Come to defeat an enemy_

_We summon you_

_With help from the Halliwell-line"_

The four warlocks stopped their fight and stiffened. With a large boom the four of them were gone.

Silence. "You think they are gone?" Piper sounded a little insecure. Leo closed his eyes and then nodded. "Yes. It shook all the way up There," he said.

"Lets go home," Phoebe said. "I miss my own powers. This is a little too much."

So, what did ya think?


	3. Gifts from above

As always I have to note that I own nothing. Nothing, nada, zip, zero – hope you´re getting the point by now because if you don't then I don't know what to say or write to make you see the light.

They belong to Aaron Spelling and some other guys whom I can´t remember, sorry guys. Anyways I hope you´ll enjoy the story and review please.

The Power of Four – A new beginning

Gifts from above, chapter three

A red flame. A storm of leaves. A quiet rain and a small tornado followed by a soft jingle announced the homecoming of the Charmed ones.

"God, it's a mess," Piper sighted.

"I will take care of that," Paige said. "_Let the object of objection become as a dream. I cause the seen to be unseen."_ A bright blinding light and everything looked back to normal. "You really like that spell huh?" Phoebe said pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah. I think its very cool."

"So, does anyone know how to turn back into our normal selves?" Phoebe asked still trying to push her hair out of her eyes.

A gentle tug and all four women felt the elements leave their bodies.

Materializing in front of them was the four beautiful women.

"_You have done well,"_ Fire said.

"_We are very proud of you," _Earth gave Piper a gentle smile.

"_Now it´s time to say goodbye," _Water said. "_But you will always feel close to what ever element you had in you."_

"_That is the price you pay," _Wind told then as she released Paiges hand.

"Why is that a price," she asked. "_Because you will always feel a small part of you which longs for the element you once had. And you will have this."_ The Charmed ones then felt a sharp, burning al consuming pain and then they heard the soft words of goodbye. "_Blessed be."_

"What happened?" Paige rubbed her right hand just above the write. The other three also caressed this place on their hands. "Look," Piper pointed at Prues right hand. A small flame was tattooed into her flesh. Piper had a golden leaf. Phoebe, a blue river and Paige had a tornado tattoo. "It's a small price to pay," Prue said.

"_There may have been a price but there will also be a reward," _a voice sounded. A swirl of white light and the old man, The Angel of destiny, appeared, smiling.

"_You have completed your task with flying colors," _he smiled. "_And for this each of you will be getting a gift from the powers above."_

He turned to Prue. "_For you, the oldest of the Charmed ones, we bring a gift we know you will treasure." _In a swirl of bright lights Patricia Halliwell and Penelope Halliwell appeared. Both of them smiling. "My darling girls," Patty said as she was hugged from all side by her daughters. "What about the grandmother," Grams grinned and soon after she was enfolded in hugs.

"Thank you," Prue said.

"_I know you thinking about Andrew Trudeau, Prudence, but even I can´t bring people back from the dead," _the Angel said with a sad smile. Prue had tears in her eyes but nodded turning to her mother and grandmother smiling. "I´m so glad you´re here," she said. "Me too, my darling," Patty smiled.

The Angel was now turning to Piper and then he grinned. "_For you, the second oldest Charmed one, I will need help with your gift." _With a wave of his hand a beautiful young woman appeared in a white dress and a golden tiara in her hair.

"_This is a dear friend of mine," _the Angel explained. "_This is Idun, the Goddess of life." _

"Goddess of life," Piper mumbled. "Why do you…."

The Angel waved his hands to make her come closer to him. With a smile he placed his hands over Pipers stomach and a white/blue light blinded them all. A scream of pain was heard and when the light faded all of them saw, to their horror, Piper lying fainted on the floor.

"Piper," Leo yelled and ran to her side. "What have you done to her," Paige snapped.

"_Don't worry, young one," _the Goddess, Idun, said. She placed her hands over Pipers stomach and a golden/pink light appeared. Smiling she removed her hands and turned to the Angel. _"It´s done."_

The Angel grinned and waved his hand. A sound appeared, beating softly. "_Listen to the sound of the heartbeat of you daughter,"_ he said.

A small groan and Piper sat up. "What happened? What´s that sound?"

Leo turned to her with tears in his eyes. "That's the sound of our daughter."

"Daughter?"

"_Yes. In about 8 months you will be the parents of a beautiful baby girl," _the Angel said.

"A baby? Oh my God," Piper cried. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you," she sobbed and the Angel smiled. "_Your welcome."_

Phoebe too had tears in her eyes. Piper was going to be a mommy even though she didn't think she could have babies.

"_Phoebe, the third of the Charmed ones. For you we bring someone special you have yearned for." _A light flashed and when all could see Phoebes tears ran over and she ran towards the person standing in the middle. "Cole," she cried.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"_You are safe,"_ the Angel said. "_You are safe, Belthazor, because of your love for the Charmed one. Your demon will be under control but you may still be able to call him forward if needed."_

Coles piecing blue eyes got misty and he threw his arms around Phoebe. "I never thought this could happen." Phoebe kissed him fiercely.

"_Now for you, Paige, The youngest Charmed one we bring someone old but new. He will be your new whitelighter because I sense you will need him. With all the kids running around," _he blinked at Piper, Prue, Phoebe and lastly at her.

"_For now, blessed be and I will see you again if needed."_ In a swirl of light the Angel disappeared.

Suddenly a jingle announced a new whitelighter and Paige couldn't help but gasp when she saw him. "Kyle," she whispered. "Kyle, It´s really you," she cried and lunged herself at him. "Yes, it´s me. I´m so happy to see you again, Paige."

"You´re a whitelighter now?"

"Yes Paige. I am. Yours."

Paige then lifted her head and said to the heavens. "Thank you." And a soft laughter was heard together with the words: "_you´re welcome_."

Lying together in her room Paige and Kyle were entwined with each other.

"I missed you so very much," Paige sobbed silently. Tears were streaming down her cheeks but she didn't mind. Kyle wiped them away and kissed her gently.

"I missed you too. I followed you around whenever I wasn't with charges. I even came to you when you were asleep."

"Sometimes I felt you, but I always told myself that I was kidding myself. You could never come back to me."

"But I did. I came back to you. For you. When They asked me to be a whitelighter I only needed a second to think. I just wanted to come back to you," Kyle whispered and Paige gave him a soft kiss. Slowly the kiss deepened and Paige moaned as he kissed her down the neck. Then kisses and moans was all there was heard for some time.

Prue sat between her mother and grandmother in the sofa while Piper and Leo sat in a chair, Leos hands resting on Pipers stomach.

"Its amazing," he said.

"Yeah. It really is." Piper was teary eyed but smiling.

Patty gave her second child a smile and then turned her head to Prue. "How are you holding up, dear? I know this past few weeks have been very hard on you. All of you," she added to Piper.

"I don't know. Being alive again. Its weird and I can´t believe that life just continued even though I was gone."

Grams pushed a piece of hair out of Prues eyes. "I know sweetie, but you will get used to it. Living I mean," she said.

Prue sighted. "I don't know. Sometimes it feels like I´m not really here. I mean, Piper and Phoebe. They have their own life. It´s not like they need me anymore"

"Don't you dare," Piper said fiercely. "Don't you even think that. Do you know how much I thank the Gods for bringing you back? Now I don't have to think about saving everyone. Figuring everything out. Keeping everyone safe. I don't have to yell at Paige so much anymore. And best of all. I have my sister back."

Prue looked down in shame. "I know, Piper. I just… I have no life here anymore. The Elders said I would still have my whitelighter powers, expect healing, but I would be a witch. I don't have a job. I don't have any friends or the friends I did have think I´m dead. I have nothing."

"You have me. And Phoebe and Paige. We all need you. And the rest of the things… The job, your friends. We will figure something out. Phoebe will write a spell or something. But I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me not to go back Up-There because I don't think I can live without you. Not again," Piper snapped. "Didn't you see after you died? Didn't you?"

**Flashback**

"_Where is he taking them?" Cole looked at Phoebe very confused. "To what Pipers really angry at."_

_A jingle, blue light and then:_

"_Tell her, Piper." _

_Piper turning around walking to the doors of the mausoleum._

"_Tell her. It´s okay to hate her" Paige looked at Piper begging her to listen._

"_When my parents died, I hated them for it. I was alone and I hated them. It is okay to hate Prue"._

_Piper slowly turned around and walked towards Paige who backed backwards._

"_How dare you?" Then she snapped around and ran to Prues grave. _

"_How dare you leave me," she screamed as she banged her clawed hands against the grave. "How could you go and die and leave me here all alone, please come back I need you, please come back… Argh…!" The anger faded and with it the fury leaving a sobbing Piper on the floor. Leo crept closer trying to comfort his broken wife. "It´s okay, honey. Its okay"_

"_No its not okay. She risked her life everyday and she never thought about what would happen to me and Phoebe if she was gone.. How could she think that I could live without her…" Sobs and cries rang though the mausoleum. _

_And Paige, young and new-sister Paige looked up at her dead sisters grave with a silent tear dripping from her eyes. She looked up at the sister she would never know._

**Flashback ends.**

"Of course I saw it. I felt your pain like it was my own, but I couldn't do anything. I was so used to being able to help you in your pain but suddenly I was helpless. And even worse. I was the source of your pain. How do you think that made me feel? How do you think I could stand to watch you? I wanted to.. I just wanted to.." Prue was crying and Piper realized that she wasn't the only one who had been hurt by the death of Prue Halliwell. She hugged her sister as they both cried and Patty, Penny and Leo just watched them sadly.

"Piper is crying," Cole said. "I can hear her."

"I know," Phoebe answered." But I think it is good. She and Prue needs to get it all out if we ever have to move on."

Cole nodded and lay back down beside Phoebe who was naked. "I love you. Did I tell you that?"

Phoebe grinned and said: "Yes you did. Many times even. But I can always stand to hear it more when it comes from you because I have a secret to tell you. I love you too."

"That's not a secret," Cole laughed. "You told me that before when we were…" he was cut of by Phoebes tongue.

A knock on the door and Pipers voice saying. "Paige? Kyle?. Dinners ready." Paige flew up gathering her clothes around her. "Coming Piper."

"Just before you were," Kyle added slyly but Paige punched him on the shoulder. "Don't you get started mister," she grinned.

"Dinners ready. Family dinner," Pipers voice sounded though the door into Phoebes room. Cole kissed Phoebes shoulder before standing up. "Lets go. I´m soo hungry." Phoebe smiled and took his hands.

Downstairs Prue and Leo were chatting away in the sofa while Patty was helping Penny and Piper in the kitchen. Paige and Kyle came orbing down and shortly after Cole shimmered Phoebe and himself down.

"Smells so good, Pipes," Phoebe said.

"Hey. I´m here too you know," Grams yelled from the kitchen.

"I could never forget you, Grams. Even if I tried," Phoebe laughed as she and Cole sat down.

"I heard that," came Grams voice.

Soon after everybody was eating and Piper sighted. "What´s a matter honey," Leo said kissing her hand. "Nothing. I just… I can´t believe that we are here," she answered softly. "I´m so happy right now. And I love you a lot." "Me too," Leo smiled at his wife and then added to her belly. "You too sweetie."


	4. An unexpected guest

I, of course, own nothing expect ideas and the bad guys. Or some one them at least. I´m borrowing them from Aaron Spelling and CO. Plus a lot of others.

Note: This takes place about three months after the last chapter which makes Piper about four months pregnant. The sisters made a spell so the world would forget that Prue ever died and she has now continued her job as a photographer.

And now on with the story.

The Power of Four – a new beginning

An unexpected guest, chapter four

"Prue.. Come, hurry," Pipers voice rang though the manor. Within seconds her big sister followed by her baby sister orbed in and a crash from the door being slammed open announced the middle sisters arrival.

"What! What is it?" Prue yelled hands up and ready to send some one or something flying.

Piper just grinned. "I have just noticed it. For the first time," she smiled.

"What, Pipes?" Paige asked plopping down next to her big sister.

"Look." Piper pointed at her belly and all them saw, for the first time, that her belly was slightly rounded. "Oh my God, Pipes," Phoebe whispered. "You´re really pregnant."

This made all of the sisters laugh out loud.

Later Piper was lying in hers and Leos bed. She was tired and was feeling nauseous when suddenly, as light as a stroke of a birds feathers, she felt it. She shot up of her bed yelling out for Leo. Seconds after he orbed in with a wild look on his face. "What is it?" he almost growled. Piper smiled at him, tearful, and waved him closer. "Feel this," she almost sobbed. Leo placed a hand on her belly and then he felt it too.

"Oh my God," he whispered. "She´s moving." Piper nodded.

Then the door flew open letting Prue, Phoebe, Cole, Paige and Kyle in. Cole already had an energy ball ready in his hand and Paige had her mouth open.

"What is going on," Prue yelled as she looked around searching for dangers.

Piper and Leo looked very confused while Phoebe and Paige ran to Pipers side. "We heard a scream," Paige said quietly. "Oh," Piper said. "Oh no.. You thought something had attacked."

"Yes, ´cause that it usually the case when someone attacks but I have a feeling we were wrong," Kyle said, noticing the happy smile on Leos face.

"No, nothing attacked. It´s a good thing," Piper smiled. "Here," she took Paiges hand and placed it on her stomach. "Oh," Paige broke into a grin. "The baby is kicking."

"Me too," Phoebe and Prue yelled at the same time throwing themselves at Piper. "Wow," she yelled and then she felt herself orb out. Behind her stood Leo with hands raised. "Don´t hurt her," he said and shortly after Piper reappeared looking kind of confused.

"What happened? Was that the baby?"

"No," Prue growled. "That was your husband."

"Yeah," Phoebe added." He thought he had to protect you from me and Prue."

"Well, you were almost attacking her," Kyle said and was shot some very angry glares which made him hide behind Paige.

"I may be a little overprotective," Leo added sheepishly.

Paige smiled at Leo. "Of course. It´s your first baby." She gave her two other sisters a glare.

Down below, in the underworld, the Source of all evil was sitting on his throne looking like a man with a plan.

He waved his hand and a darklighter appeared. He seemed a little confused but quickly bowed down to the Source.

"Why have you sent for me," he asked.

"I have a job for you. I seem to be having some problems with the Charmed ones. I can´t seem to kill them and I need them gone. They are too much of a threat to be alive. I sent the circle of Darkness after them but they still live. So I figured I needed to do something different. Maybe even change my target. I have learned something about these humans. And their weakness. They care too much." The Source laughed out loud. "And this is their greatest weakness. I will kill what matters most to them. Two of the Charmed ones are with a whitelighter. A whitelighter and an Elder. The second oldest is pregnant which leaves them all vulnerable. This is a great opportunity and I can´t loose it. If they think I attack her and the baby it will leave them open to other sides. Their men. I will send some demons to attack the second oldest and after that YOU will attack the whitelighter and the Elder. You understand."

The darklighter seemed to swallow deep but the Source didn't want to wait. The engulfed the darklighter in painful, non-destructible flames. When they died out he said. "Do we have a deal?" The darklighter could only nod. "Good," the Source said and then with a wave of his hand a few demons appeared. "I have a job for you."

Piper was sitting in the attic looking out the window. She had this horrible feeling in her stomach, like something was about to happen. Sighting she shifted position and stood up.

Suddenly four dark-skinned demons shimmered in and one of them threw an energy ball over her. She ducked and yelled out for help.

Downstairs in the kitchen the three other sisters were sitting drinking coffee and bonding.

Prue and Paige needed time to get used to each other, and Phoebe needed to learn to share her beloved big sister.

A scream from the attic interrupted them and Paige grabbed on to Phoebe and Prue and orbed them out.

In the attic Piper was hidden behind a sofa curled up to protect her unborn baby.

A swirl of blue orbs and she was surrounded by her sisters.

"Get the hell away from her," Prue yelled and used her telekinesis to sent two of them flying.

Phoebe levitated up into the air spin-kicking one in the face. Levitating down she punched him. "Piper! Help," she yelled and Piper jumped up. She lifted her hands to explode but instead a lightning shoot out of her hands and the demon exploded.

Prue stabbed one of them in the chest and he exploded. The two others looked at each other and shimmered out.

In that second, Kyle, Leo and Cole orbed and shimmered into the broken attic.

"What happened," Leo yelled and ran to Pipers side. Piper was glaring at her hands.

"What was that, Piper?" Prue asked. Piper shook her head. "I don't know. A new power maybe?"

"I don´t think so," Paige said. "I think that that might be the babys power. Didn't you see how it looked like Leos lightnings?"

"You´re right," Phoebe spotted. "And so smart," she added, grinning.

Paige pretended to polish her nails and laughed. "I know."

After that everything happened so fast. A dark orb announced the present of a darklighter, leaving Piper and Paige panicking.

And Prue. She was just staring. "Bane," she whispered. The sound made Jessup Bane turn around and he looked at Prue. "Prue?"

Lifting his crossbow he fired at Leo and then at Kyle. It happened so fast they didn't even got the chance to react.

Leo yelled out in pain as the arrow shoot and Kyle fell to the floor making Paige scream out in horror.

"Leo," Piper yelled and ran towards her husband. Cole grabbed onto her before she got there. "No Piper., You too Paige. You could get hurt." Piper glared at him. "No, I´m not a whitelighter," Piper yelled but Cole said: "No, but your baby is and we don't know what will happen to her." Piper slowed down and plop onto the floor.

"Arrows," Paige cried and the two arrows disappeared and fell to the floor beside Paige. "Prue heal," she commanded and Prue raised her hands on reflex but. "Why isn't it working?"

"Oh no," Phoebe moaned. "The Elders told us she would loose the power to heal when she once again became a charmed one."

Phoebe levitated up and spin-kicked Bane in the face making him fall to the floor out cold. She quickly bound him to a chair.

"What do we do," Paige cried in hysteria.

Phoebe took charge seeing Prue was in chock from seeing Jessup Bane.

"Everybody. Close your ears, except Kyle."

Everybody did as told, Prue using her telekinesis to hold up pillows for Bane and Leos ears.

"_What´s mine is yours_

_What´s yours is mine_

_Let our powers cross the line_

_I offer up my gift to share_

_Switch our powers through the air"_

A glint and Phoebe tried to levitate. "It worked," she exclaimed as she didn't move. She stormed to Kyle and held out her hands. Luckily the familiar golden light appeared and Kyle was healed. Then she ran to Leo and shortly after he sat up to. Piper threw her arms around him sobbing.

"Okay," Phoebe said. "Do it again while I change our powers back. She recited the spell again and she felt her own powers return.

"Now. What do we do about him?" she stated while pointing to Bane.

The three sister and their three men were arguing about what to do with Bane but Prue was quiet. She could feel her emotions turn inside her and she felt like screaming and crying. This wasn't fair.

"I say we explode him with the new cool power of Piper and Leos baby," Paige said.

"I want to make a potion," Piper was already making up a really powerful one in her head when a voice said: "No. I want to know why he came here." Prue stood up.

"But Prue. He almost killed.."

"I know," Prue roared. "But I.." She had tears in her eyes.

"How could you even think about this, Prue," Paige yelled. "He almost killed Kyle."

"I don't believe this," Piper screamed. "How could you put him higher than Leo?"

Prue had tears in her eyes. "I don't. I didn't. I just.." She looked helplessly at her two other sisters.

Then Phoebe quietly stated. "He is the only one you have meet and liked since Andy."

Prue nodded. Piper then looked down. This was hard. "Piper," Prue said her eyes begging her to understand. "I just want to ask him"

She nodded and Paige sighted "Okay. But if anything.. I will kill him?!"

Prue gave her a short nod. Then she used her powers to remove the binds that held Bane.

"Don't get up," she said, her voice cold.

"I didn't know it would be you," he stated as quickly as he could. "I didn't. You have to believe me."

"When did you become a…"

"A darklighter?"

She nodded. "In prison.. After you died the source came to me. He gave me the chance and said this way I could revenge you. I only had to take some orders from him and then I could kill who killed you."

"Well, he didn't inform you very much, did he," Piper snapped. "Because it was him who order her dead." Her voice broke at the last word.

Bane sighted and her eyes became to shine red. "No… This isn't happing" he yelled. "But it is," Paige screamed at him. "No.." Bane fell down from the chair onto his knees.

"You´re telling me that I´m bound to the man who killed the woman I lo.." he stopped and looked at Prue. She had tears in her eyes.

"How do we know you´re telling the truth?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't," he said.

"Isn't there any spell in the Book of Shadows?" Paige asked.

The three original Charmed ones looked at each other. "There is but its kinda long timed."

"Well then just rewrite it," Paige exclaimed. "You´re brilliant," Piper said. "Phoebe?" Phoebe nodded.

Prue looked at Bane. "You will agree with this?" He nodded. "I have nothing to hide."

"Give me a moment," Phoebe said.

"Okay," Phoebe said and placed herself before Bane. "You have to look at me while I say this."

"_For those who want the truth revealed_

_Open hearts and secrets unsealed_

_From now until I need no more_

_I truth will hear from Banes core."_

A bright glowing light began to circle around Bane and when it shot into him he´s eyes closed.

When he opened them again Phoebe looked him straight into his eyes. "Were you telling the truth before?"

Bane nodded. "Yes I did."

"Why did you become a darklighter and who made you one?"

"I became a darklighter shortly after the death of Prudence Halliwell," Bane stated quickly like he had no control. "A hooded man came to me and told me of her death. I wanted to kill who had killed her and then he told me he was the Source of all evil and he would help me to get my revenge. I had to take orders from him and then he would let me kill the killer of Prue. I wanted to kill someone so I said yes because someone had killed the love of my life and I wasn't there to protect her." As soon as he said this he threw his hands over his mouth. "You weren't meant to hear that," he said to Prue.

"You can´t hide anything under a truth spell," Piper said, kind of amused. Prue was so red in her face that Paige was scared for her health.

"So you love her," she asked.

"Yes."

"And you would do anything for her?"

"Yes." Bane growled. "Stop that.." Paige laughed. "Nope. You deserve this. You almost killed my boyfriend." Bane looked down in shame.

"I didn't know he was yours. I didn't know it would be you," he said.

"Really," Prue asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe we should test if he is immune to the spell," Piper said. Phoebe nodded. "How?"

"Hmm." Paige suddenly got a certain look on her face which meant she got a bright idea. "Which color are you boxers," she asked smirking. "Blue with small red hearts on them." Bane said quickly turning red. (_**I know it is a very bad question, but my mind is kinda blank here. Give me a new one if you got it. Otherwise – I´m so sorry)**_

Piper pulled down a part of his pants and… "Yeah it works," she grinned.

"Good," Phoebe said.

"Okay. Reversal spell.

_For now I got the truth revealed_

_Opened hearts and no secret unsealed_

_From now I ask to hear no more_

_Of secrets told from Bane´s core"_

"That was so not funny," Bane fumed face red.

"Yeah it kinda was," Phoebe laughed. "Well, I think the two need to talk so.." she took Coles hand. He nodded and shimmered them out. Leo grabbed onto Piper and laughing they orbed out. Paige shot Bane a look and said: "Don't think I forgot you trying to kill my boyfriend but," she broke into a laugh. "Humiliating you – it sure takes of the edge." In orbs she and Kyle disappeared but still her voice rang. "Don't worry, Prue. You got the house for a night."

Prue looked at Bane.

"How could you do it? How?"

"I didn't know it was you, I told you."

"But I don't understand. You said my name and still fired. That's not sometime you do if you like someone. Killing my brother-in-laws is not a good way to my heart"

"Don't you think I know that? I want to take it back but I can´t okay. I wish it didn't happen and I hadn't taken up the Sources offer but you didn't tell me you were back either."

Bane and Prue had been yelling, screaming and arguing for almost an hour.

"I didn't because.."

"You had forgotten me."

"No I hadn't okay. I just couldn't show my self to anyone from my other life. I couldn't ask you to keep my secret okay?"

Bane sighted. "I get it. I really do but I still hurts."

Prue sighted too. "I know but what should I do? I-I-I.."

"You love me too?" He said surprised. She turned red. "I-I don't. I just.."

Then he lunged forward and kissed her hard. She melted into his arms and moaned as he kissed her down the neck.

He pulled of her shirt and pants and soon after she was lying naked on the bed. "Too much clothes," she moaned as she pulled in his pants.

Shortly after he was naked too and all after that all there was heard were noises of love and laughter.


	5. Help me to move on

So here´s the 5th chapter rewritten. I hope you´ll enjoy it and see that I corrected some spelling mistakes. Anyways as always I OWN NOTHING. Everything belongs to Aaron Spelling and Co. Suing me will get you nothing expect my wrath and that´s bad enough.

So read ( and for those of you who already read it hope you´ll enjoy it anyways) and review. Happy readings and TTFN.

And now on with the STORY!!

The Power of Four- a new beginning

Help me to move on, chapter five

_She was dreaming and she knew it. If the landscape didn't tell her that, he did._

"_Andy," she whispered and then she ran into the waiting arms of Andy Trudeau. "Oh my God, Andy. It has been so long."_

_Andy smiled sadly at her. "Hello Prue. Yes it has."_

"_Why haven't you been here to see me?" Prue clung to his arm. Andy took her hands and let her over to the swing where they talked after he died._

"_Because I had not to," he said softly._

_Prue felt her eyes get teary. "Why not!" she exclaimed her voice angry._

"_You know why," he said gently. "You, of all people, know that better than anyone."_

_She shook her head in denial. "No, Andy, No. You are the only one," she yelled. _

_Andy gave her a sad smile and shook his head. "No, I´m not. Not anymore." He kissed her head. "You have someone new in your life. Someone whom I think you love. You just cant admit it because you feel like you are betraying me which you aren't. We don't belong to each other anymore, Prue."_

_She ripped herself out of his arms, glaring at him. "How can you say such thing," she screamed._

"_Because they are true," he stated, simply. "And you know it. That is why you´re so mad."_

_Prue glared at him some more but he just met her glare with calm blue eye. Sighting, she hung her head in defeat, silently crying. "But I love you, Andy"_

"_I know and I love you too, but we both have to let each other go. I need you to live and love again. For if you don't, then I really died for nothing," he said._

_Prue nodded. "Will I ever see you again?"_

"_Not before you die. I love you, Prudence," he smiled, tears running down his cheeks fading into the light._

_He knew he was dreaming. This couldn't be happening if he was awake. He didn't deserve to be here because he was pretty sure this was it. Heaven._

_A green meadow and a lake where he sat by. Footsteps and he saw a shadow sit down next to him. "Take good care of her," a voice said. "That is all I ask."_

_Bane snapped around and came face to face with young man about his age._

"_Who are you," Bane asked. "And who should I take good care of?"_

_The man gave him a small smile. "Prue, of course. She is the one."_

_Bane suddenly understood "Andy," he stated. "Yes," the man said._

"_Am I dreaming?"_

_Andy laughed. "I guess you could say that. Your body sleeps but you´re really here."_

_He waved his hand and Bane found himself standing above: "Prue," he whispered._

"_She can´t hear you," Andy said stepping up beside him. "Look beside her"_

_Bane looked and saw himself lying asleep with his arms wrapped around Prue._

_Andy sighted. "That used to be me there," he stated sadly. "But now she doesn't belong to me anymore."_

"_I don't think she belongs to anyone but herself and maybe her sisters," Bane grinned._

_Andy gave a short laugh. "You´re right. But if she could, she would belong to you now."_

_Bane gave the other man a look. "Why do you say that?"_

"_Because it´s true. I really don't want it to be, but it is." Andy sighted. "Once I was the one who held her every night and I wished I could be that one again but I cant so therefore I ask you to do it for me. Hold her and never let her go. She is the one for you."_

_Bane gave Andy a weird look. "Are you giving her up?"_

_Andy nodded. "I have too. I looked over her for such a long time and I had some with her when she died. I was the one she met when she was asked to be a whitelighter. She could have stayed with me but she choose not too. But even though I still watched over her ever night and…"_

_Bane cut him off. "I´m sorry if you saw…"_

_Andy shook his head. "It hurt. I won´t lie and say it didn't because it did, but it also showed me what I have known for sometime now." Andy laid a hand on Prues forehead. "I was her first love. And until now only love but when I saw her with you I knew it was going to change. And because of that I have to leave. I have said my goodbyes to her and when she wakes she will be mad and sad at the same time but don't let it drive you away. She will just need some time to accept what I already know." He laughed. "Death gives you that all knowing shit. Its time for me to leave her and give her any to someone who is there and able to love her in the way she should be. I wouldn't have appeared to you if I didn't think you were worthy of her."_

"_But," Bane interrupted. "Do you know I´m a darklighter?"_

_Andy nodded. "Yes, I do. Cole is a demon and he still loves Phoebe. You will love her and it will be enough." He bent down and kissed her gently. Bane felt a sharp poke of jealousy but he knew he shouldn't._

"_So now all I ask of you is to take good care of her." Then he gave a short laugh and gave a evil smile. "And if you don't, you know I will hunt you down and hurt you." Bane laughed. "Of course."_

"_It´s time," Andy lifted his hands and Prue stepped out of a sudden mist. "Don´t loose each other and Prue. You wont forget me and you will still love me, but its okay to love Bane even more," Andy said. Prue gave a sob and Bane took her into his arms which to his surprise, she accepted._

"_And oh," Andy said slowly disappearing into a blinding light. "Name her after me. Not Andrew or Andy but maybe… How about Pandora. A mix of Andy and Prue sort of.""_

"_Who?"_

"_The baby of course" it sounded in a short, ghostly laugh._

"_The baby?" Bane was in chock when he looked down at Prue and saw her beginning to wake. Then he felt himself slip out of it and then…_

Prue and Bane´s eyes snapped open and both of then sat up. Looking at each other Prue felt her eyes beginning to water. Bane held out his arms and she flew into them.

"I´m sorry, my love," he said. "You will always have him in your heart and its okay"

Prue nodded and sobbed. "I love you."

Bane just kissed her head. He loved her too and she knew it.

Prue lifted her face to the sky and thought: "Thank you, Andy"

And she could have sworn she heard a soft ´you´re welcome´.

The next morning Phoebe was heading towards the bathroom when she suddenly was run over by Prue who stormed out into the bathroom and soon after vomiting noises was heard.

Bane came running out and stopped before the bathroom door. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Another vomiting sound.

Phoebe looked at Bane angrily. "What´s going on? Why is Prue sick?"

"Ah," he stuttered but was interrupted as Prue came out green in the face. "It´s true. Andy really was here," she said in a small voice.

Bane pulled her into a hug. Then Prue lifted her face, tears brimming. "I´m so happy."

"Andy? Happy? What the hell is going on?" Phoebe roared.

"Phoebe!" Cole, Paige, Kyle, Piper and Leo came running out.

"Okay, someone better explain what is going on to me right NOW!" Phoebe yelled.

Prue shot Bane a glance and he nodded. "I´m pregnant."

"What?!" Then she was engulfed into three pairs of arms and hugged and kissed until she broke loose and ran towards the bathroom again.

"So, can anyone explain? What about Andy?" Phoebe asked.

"I will explain," Prue said coming out. "Let´s go down stairs."

"Wow," Piper sighted as she looked at her older sister. "He was really here?" Prue nodded and swallowed something. "Yeah, he was."

"And he said goodbye? Just like that?" Phoebe looked kind of concerned knowing how much Prue loved Andy. "Yes. Just like that."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Actually I am. I didn't think I was gonna be, but I am. It was hard but somehow I feel kinda relived. I know now that he wants me to move on and have another love. And I know it´s okay to love Bane. And I got to say goodbye to him." Prue sighted. "Plus, he gave us a name for this little one."

"Really? What is it?" Phoebe was curious. "Pandora," Prue said. "It´s sort of a mix between Andy and Prue."

"And you´re okay with that?" Cole asked Bane. He nodded. "It´s a little weird of course to met a man who meant so much to Prue and I have to admit I got a little jealous but Prue and I have talked about it and I know her love for me is something else than what she had with Andy. She loved him, he was her first love but I´m her future she said. And that is enough for me."

Prue smiled at Bane. "That´s right." Suddenly she turned green and jumped up and stormed towards the bathroom.

Paige smiled. "Poor Prue. Seems like she is going to be plagued by nausea huh?"

Piper nodded. "I´ll get her some salty crackers and some green tea. It helps. A little," she added. "Hey, Piper. Can I go with you?" Paige asked. She nodded and the two sisters disappeared into the kitchen.

"I wanted to ask you something." Paige found a cup in the cupboard and placed it on a tray.

"Yes?"

"Who is Andy?"

Piper placed a kettle on the stove and looked at her. "Oh Paige I totally forgot." Piper sat down rubbing her enlarged belly. Being four months pregnant, even though it was her first baby, she was getting bigger.

"Andy was Prues first love. They met in high school and being dating. After that he went away to being police school and Prue had to stay here. She wanted to go with him but Grams forbad her. After a little while she found a guy named Roger she began dating and after a year he asked her to marry him which she said yes to" Piper paused and got a slightly concerned look on her face. "I don't know the details but I know something happened between Phoebe and Roger which made Prue break of the engagement and Phoebe moved to New York shortly after. Then Grams had a heart attack and we all came back home. Shortly after she died," Piper had tears in her eyes at the thought of her Grandmothers death.

Paige gave her a sympatric hug. "I´m sorry. I didn't want you to feel sad," she said but Piper just smiled. "It´s okay, Paigey. Now where was I?" She grabbed on a salty cracker and thoughtfully began eating it.

"Oh that's right," she said mouthful of cracker. "Soon after that we, or rather Phoebe, discovered that we were witches and Prue met Andy at a hospital where she was picking up Phoebe."

"Oh my God. What happened to Phoebe?" Paige exclaimed.

"She had her first premonition and had an accident with a car saving two boys from it. Anyways soon after he and Prue began seeing each other. I don't know why but she broke it off soon after and then," Piper swallowed some tears. "There was a demon who set us up in a time loop. You have to ask Phoebe for the details because she was the one who found out about it, but in the end, Prue had told Andy about us being witches and demons and when we got caught in this time loop he wanted to help us. Phoebe told us it was the third or fourth time when he came into our house even though Prue told him not to. He was killed and Prue killed the demon after that."

"Wow," Paige said wiping a tear from her face. "Poor Prue."

"It´s okay Paige," a voice said and Prue stepped into the kitchen. "I´m sorry. I wasn't listing or anything they just told me you made something to make this nausea go away."

Piper nodded and pointed at the tray. "Go up. I´ll be there soon."

Prue nodded and took Paiges hand. "Come on, baby sister. Lets go."

Paige nodded and they went out into the hallway.

Piper placed a pot of tea on the tray and sighted. "Thank you for helping her to move one," she whispered towards the heavens. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you." Piper picked up the tray and as she left the kitchen she could have sworn she heard a ghostly _"You´re welcome"_ in the air.

So I hope you like it.


	6. Gifts from Above part two

I, of course, own nothing expect some ideas and bad guys. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and co. Lucky them. Anyways if you sue me you´re get nothing expect me angry. Be aware of the anger of me. It´s terrible.

So as people might be getting now I´m rewriting the story because I felt it needed some changes in the design department and to correct whatever mistakes I could find. I´m not sure I have them all so if you find some, let me know.

Anyways I´ll make a list of the powers people posses and it will be there ever after this chapter so if new characters are added you´ll know their powers too.

So introductions:

Prue Halliwell: Telekinesis, Astral projection, orbing, levi-orb, glamoring, sensing,

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Temporal stasis, molecular combustion,

Phoebe Halliwell: Premonitions, levitation, Electrokinesis,

Paige Matthews: Tele-orbing, orbing, sensing, glamoring,

Leo Wyatt: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Glamoring, Levi-orb, Elder lightnings,

Cole Turner: Energy balls, conjuring, sensing evil within people, shimmering, glamoring, telekinesis,

Bane Jessup: Energy balls, conjuring, sensing evil within people, shimmering, glamoring, telekinesis,

Kyle Brody: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Glamoring, Levi-orb,

The Power of Four-a new beginning

A little surprise and sisterly talks, chapter seven

"Wow," Bane said plopping down on the bed. "He really did that for us?" Prue nodded. "Yes he did. For the greater good," she smiled. Bane returned it. "Thank you. Wherever you are," he said out loud to the heavens. "I don't think he will reply," Prue laughed. Bane shot her a look and then threw himself at her.

He kissed her hard and let his hands wander down her breast and belly. He rested his hands on her belly, caressing it gently before returning downwards. Prue spread her legs her breath getting faster.

Bane kissed her neck and chin before lifting his head, smiling at her. "To believe that 48 hours ago I was so unhappy and alone because I thought you were dead. It´s a miracle for me to be here with you. Safe from the Source and all." Prue smiled back. "I love you" Bane kissed her again letting his tongue play with hers. He moaned as he felt her hand close around his member. He hissed as she began kissing down towards it and groaned as she placed her mouth upon it.

She let her tongue play with the head and then took him all in. She smiled as he grabbed her hair and helped her hold the rhythm.

He pulled her up, gently and then it was her turn to wriggle under his tongue. She moaned in please as he let a finger enter her and she cried out when he began to move it.

Pushing him on to his back she placed herself on top of him grinning as she slowly slid down on him. He closed his eyes as he felt her warmth all around him and groaned as she squeezed her muscles.

She smiled at the noises he was making and moaned as he began to move inside her. In a short second she thought of her baby but his hands on her breast chased her thoughts away. Feeling herself reaching her climax she bent down and kissed him hard.

Just as he felt her spasm around him she bit his earlobe and sent him on a ride of his own.

After in their after glow they whispered small secrets about themselves to the other. Smiling about the stories from long ago.

Bane fell asleep with Prues head on his shoulder and his hand resting on her belly.

2 months later.

Prue was lying in her bed feeling so sick. Her breast hurt like hell and she felt the constant need to vomit. Pregnancy was a joy.

A soft knock on the door and a very green Phoebe entered.

"What´s up Pheebs," Prue asked her little sister as she moved to make room for her. Phoebe whimpered as she climbed into her sisters bed.

"I´m so sick," she said moping. Prue couldn't help smiling because it reminded her so of when they were kids. Whenever Phoebe was sick the only thing she wanted was Prue. Prue closed her eyes to remember.

_Flashback_

"_I´m home," 10 years old Prue yelled as she entered her house. . "Hey Prue. Could you look after Phoebe while I´m out? She isn't feeling well," Grams said grabbing her purse. Prue sighted but nodded. _

_After grams left Prue went to check on her sister. She looked in her room. In Pipers room. In the kitchen_. _In the bathroom. The sunroom. The living room but Phoebe was nowhere to be found. Starting to worry Prue raced into her own room to find her purse so she could go look for Phoebe but there was no need. She had found her sister. _

_Phoebe was lying in her bed, eyes closed. They seemed red and cheeks red too. Prue sat down beside her sister and placed a hand on her forehead. Phoebe woke up whimpering. "Pwue," she muttered. "Me feel bad," 4 years old Phoebe whispered her voice raw. Prue nodded and gave her baby sister a hug. "I know." _

"_Me wants to lie mit you," the kid said and Prue agreed. She climbed in beside her sister who snuggled closer to her. She sighted now that her big sister was here it would be alright. Prue always made everything good. She was safety and home all rolled up into one thing. She was the closest thing to a mother Phoebe knew and sometimes all a child wants is it mother. _

_Prue stayed in bed with Phoebe until she fell asleep but when she tried to get up Phoebe clung to her arms whimpering so much that Prue decided to lie back down. Closing her eyes she put her arms around her sister and took in the smell of her baby sister. "I´ll take care of her, mommy," she thought. "I will take of her like you took care of me."_

_Flashback ends_

"So what's wrong. Where does it hurt?"

"My head. My boobs. I need to throw up and I think I have a slight temperature," Phoebe said.

"Pheebs," Prue asked, thinking. "When was the last time you had your period?"

Phoebe thought a little and then flew out of bed. "Oh my God. It´s has been almost two months. I can´t believe I haven't noticed anything."

Prue giggled. "Well, there has been a lot of things happing here so don´t be too hard on yourself." She sat up readjusting her pillow putting her arm around Phoebe. "So, was it planned?" Phoebe shook her head. "No. Of course we have been talking about it. He was so happy when you and Piper announced you were pregnant. He really loves kids," she smiled at the thought of telling him.

"I never pictured Cole as a kid-kinda guy," Prue said thoughtfully. "Maybe I need to readjust my thoughts about Cole," she mussed inside her head.

Phoebe sat in Prues bed with a big smile on her face and a part of that was Cole. Maybe she needed to talk to him and see if he really was that bad. Even more now that Bane shared his powers.

"Prue," Phoebe said shaking her sister out of her own world. "Can you come with me to the doctor and check if I really am pregnant. I want to know before I tell Cole and I want you there with me." Prue felt her eyes tear up and she nodded. "Of course I will sweetie," she said.

Out side the door Piper and Paige smiled at each other. Piper grinned. She liked the fact that Prue and Phoebe was getting closer. The whole deal with Cole had really slit them up.

Downstairs Piper put on a kettle to boil some tea for herself and coffee for Paige. Paige placed herself at the table grabbed a cookie which Piper made that morning. Piper was getting a lot bigger now that she was in her 6th month. She rubbed her belly smiled when it kicked her as to answer.

"Ow," Paige exclaimed and Piper snapped around grabbing a napkin on the way over to the table where Paige had managed to cut herself on a piece of paper. "Come here silly," Piper was laughing as Paige winced when she cleaned the wound. "You better be more careful missy Paigey." Paige muttered thanks before stuffing another cookie into her mouth.

"Piper?" she said mouthful. "Yeah," Piper was making the tea and coffee and soon after placed a cup before Paige and sat down beside her. "I want to ask you something," Paige said taking a sip of the coffee. "Okay. Come. Lets go into the living room then. Its cozier in there," Piper sat throwing out the napkin with the blood on it on the way. Paige sighted and followed her big sister into the living room.

What neither of them noticed was a shimmer and a person picking up the napkin, sniffing it and smiling. "The source will be pleased," the person said and shimmered out again.

In Prues bedroom Prue and Phoebe was sound asleep. Phoebes head was resting on Prues shoulder and Prue had her arms around her sister. A swirl of shiny lights and a person stood above them looking down at them.

"Thank you Prudence. My baby girl. I knew you would take care of them all," the smooth voice of Patricia Halliwell said. "I love you both. And thank you for giving me these," she caressed both of their bellies with her ghostly hand. "Darling grandchildren."

Another swirl and the mother of the four Charmed ones disappeared happily knowing they would be okay now.

Downstairs Piper and Paige had seated themselves in the sofa. Piper put down her cup and sighted in deep. "I´m so happy right now. I don't think you know, Paigey."

Paiges eyes narrowed. "See, this is what I don't understand," she said. Piper looked at her. "What is it, Paigey?"

"I don't understand… Don't get me wrong. I´m very happy about it but.. I don't understand this," she gestured her them. "We never do this. All the time I have known you, you almost never seemed to like me so I don't understand all these nicknames and the coffee and the care you suddenly show me," Paige was blushing and looking down, ashamed for the questions she had to ask.

Piper looked at her baby sister, surprised. "You didn't think I liked you? Oh Paige. Of course I did. I do. Very much. I just never realized how hard it would be to be the eldest sister. And you came and it almost seemed like the whole world wanted you to take Prues place."

"But I never wanted to take her place," Paige exclaimed. "You have to know that."

Piper nodded. "I do. In my head I do but in my heart I still felt like you did. And I´m sorry. Its my problem and I´m sorry for you that you had to feel like this." Piper was sobbing quietly now. "I never meant for you to feel like it but I just… I didn't know what to do. My whole life she had been there and I always just had to be the peacemaker between Phoebe and Prue. Suddenly I had to be the one who yelled and kept everything in place. I think I got scared and then they said you were the new Charmed one.. I think something inside me kinda broke. But not because of you but because everybody told me you were here to take her place." Piper gave her sister a look. "Do you understand me?"

Paige nodded and took her hand and used the other to wipe away her own tears. Piper sniffled. "Thank you. So don't think that I don't love you because I do. I just had a problem with everyone telling me you were the new Prue, okay?" Paige nodded. "I get it"

"So we are okay?"

"Yeah. We´re okay," Paige pulled Piper into her arms and hugged her tightly. "We´re just fine."

Later that day Prue had taken Phoebe to the doctor. They were sitting in the waiting room gazing at the other women with big stomachs.

"Oh, I so hope I really am pregnant. I really wish I´m pregnant," Phoebe said taking Prues hand. Prue nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Me too."

"Phoebe Halliwell?" The two sisters stood up and went to the nurse. "That´s me and this is my sister whom I´m bringing with me," Phoebe smiled. The nurse gave then a gentle smile and led them into the ultrasound room.

"The doctor will be right there. You can change your clothes and get on the brick," she said and left the room. Phoebe undressed and had just placed herself on the brick when the doctor entered.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" she said smiling at the two women. "Yeah. That´s me," Phoebe said. "This is my sister Prue." The doctor nodded at Prue. "I see you´re pregnant too," She smiled. "Did you plan it like that?" Prue shook her head. "No. I actually just realized it when you said it. Funny because our other sister is pregnant too."

"Wow," the doctor said. "Seems like you will have enough on your hands." She took some gel and said: "This will be kinda cold." To Phoebe and she gasped as the cold gel hit her stomach. The doctor took the ultrasound machine and placed on her belly. "Now, lets see what we have."

Prue held onto Phoebe as they entered the waiting room. "Oh my God," Phoebe moaned. "I think I´m gonna be sick." She turned and ran for the bathroom. Prue chuckled.

A few moments later Phoebe reappeared and gave her sister a weak smile. "This makes it official. I´m pregnant." Prue giggled and nodded. "Oh yeah it does."

"I´m gonna have a baby," Phoebe was grinning. Prue smiled and nodded. Her sister was a little freaked out but in a good way. "Yes you are. Any thought on how to tell Cole?" "Yes, actually I do. I was kinda hoping I could get you and everybody else out of the manor tonight. Do you think it is doable?" Prue smiled. "Even if I have to orb everybody out and set up an alarm system for you, you will have the whole manor for yourselves tonight," she promised. "But maybe we don't have to take such drastic measures if we tell our sisters."

Phoebe nodded and pushed Prue towards the car. Apparently it would only be to slow.

Piper and Paige were in the living room watching TV when the two other Charmed ones entered.

"Guess what," Prue exclaimed as she plopped down besides Paige. "Phoebe has a really big surprise."

Phoebe ran into the room and pouted at Prue. "You know, orbing is cheating when it comes to who-gets-there-first," she stated as she placed herself beside Piper.

"Prue says you have a secret," Piper exclaimed and Phoebe blushed. "Hey, you weren't supposed to tell. Its my secret!" she pouted. Prue smiled and gave her a hurt look. "Of course I didn't tell them." Phoebe stuck out her tongue and then squealed: "I´m pregnant!"

Pipers chin fell and Paige jumped up and threw herself at Phoebe. "You´re pregnant? Oh my God. Congratulations Pheebs," she yelled and hugged her sister. "Hey there little baby," she cooed at Phoebes belly. "I´m your favorite auntie Paige. I´m the one who will teach you all sorts of cool stuff and be the one you go to when mommy and daddy are being silly."

Phoebe shot Paige a amused glare. "Already planning my babys problems, huh?"

Paige pouted and then her face fell. "What a matter, sweetie," Piper asked. "I just realized something," Paige said rubbing her belly. "I´m the only one who isn't pregnant." Prue sat down and gave Paige a hug. "You will be someday. Someday soon I think. I have heard you and Kyle at night and I can say you practice. A lot," she smiled and hugged her blushing baby sister.

"So anyways," Phoebe said. "Can I get the house tonight? I want to do something special for Cole."

Piper and Paige looked at each other and then Prue. "I guess we could go to the club," Piper said. "Or how about we go out to dinner. The six of us," Paige asked. "Yeah. That's a good idea," Prue added and then lifted her head to the sky. "Leo, Kyle, Bane?" In a few seconds after and in a storm of orbs and ripples in the air the three guys appeared.

"What´s a matter sweetie," Bane said giving Prue a kiss. "You tell them," Prue said to Phoebe. Phoebe turned and gave all three guys a big smile. "I´m pregnant."

All three guys were thrilled at the thought and gave Phoebe a big hug. "I was kinda hoping to get the house alone tonight and then…"

"I suggested that we six go out to dinner. How about it?" Paige continued and looked at Kyle. He shot the two others a glance then sighted and said yes. All the girls squealed and decided to go and find something to wear.

"Football and beers while we wait?" Leo asked and Bane shimmered out to get some.

"How do you know we will need beers," Kyle asked. "You clearly haven't been living that long with women, Kyle," Bane stated as he reappeared. "They take forever to get ready." Leo nodded and said. "Cheers."

It was dark when Cole finally could shimmer into his and Phoebes room. He sighted and tiredly placed his bag on the bed when he noticed something. There was a little note lying in the middle of a whole load of rose leafs.

He lifted up the note and ready out loud: "_Welcome home honey. Go and enjoy the bath I have made just for you. Love always Phoebe."_ Cole smiled and stripped off his clothes.

Entering the bathroom he smiled at the sight. There was placed around the tub a lot a candles all burning brightly. In the tub was rose leafs flooding in the water and he could smell a sweet sent of something he couldn't place.

Cole sighted in pleasure as he slit down into the water. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax.

After a half hour the water was getting cold and he stood up. A noticed a towel and another note. Picking up the towel and drying himself of he noted the message saying: "_My love. Come to the bedroom now. Clean and fresh. Love always Phoebe."_

Cole smiled and went to the bedroom. Going inside he noticed the lights were off except for 50 candles placed around the room. On the bed in the middle of all the rose leafs were Phoebe lying, naked. She was smiling and tears were brimming in her eyes.

"How was your day, sweetie," she asked her voice hoarse with desire.

Cole gulped at her naked form and then replied: "It just got a whole lot better." He bent down and gave her a kiss. Then he noticed the tears. "Why?" he asked caressing her cheek. "Because I´m so happy. I have you. A handsome, sweet and caring man who loves me as much as I love him. I have my beloved three sisters and I have a beautiful daughter to be born in 7 months." Phoebe held her breath, waiting to see if he caught it.

Cole smiled. "It´s me who is lucky. You made me love again and you…" He stopped and Phoebe laughed out loud as she saw his face get a goofy look on it. "You´re having a baby? We are having a baby?" Phoebe nodded teary eyed. "Oh my God Phoebe. I can´t believe it. I can´t believe it. I love you. I love you. And I love you too, baby," he cried as he kneeled and placed a hand on her stomach. "How far a long are you. How long have you known?"

Phoebe smiled and told him: "2 months. And I just found out today."

Cole was grinning. "Oh my God," Phoebe said grinning. "I wish I had a camera so the baby could see the look on your face right now. I have never seen you like this before"

Cole smiled and kissed her. The kisses quickly grew deeper and more passionate and soon the two was on the bed, making love to each other.

Later that night.

"Thank you Phoebe."

"For what?"

"For making this night unforgettable. And for showing me how to love."

In the dark Phoebe smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Coles chest.


	7. A little surprise and two sisterly talks

I, of course, own nothing expect some ideas and bad guys. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and co. Lucky them. Anyways if you sue me you´re get nothing expect me angry. Be aware of the anger of me. It´s terrible.

So as people might be getting now I´m rewriting the story because I felt it needed some changes in the design department and to correct whatever mistakes I could find. I´m not sure I have them all so if you find some, let me know.

Anyways I´ll make a list of the powers people posses and it will be there ever after this chapter so if new characters are added you´ll know their powers too.

So introductions:

Prue Halliwell: Telekinesis, Astral projection, orbing, levi-orb, glamoring, sensing,

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Temporal stasis, molecular combustion,

Phoebe Halliwell: Premonitions, levitation, Electrokinesis,

Paige Matthews: Tele-orbing, orbing, sensing, glamoring,

Leo Wyatt: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Glamoring, Levi-orb, Elder lightnings,

Cole Turner: Energy balls, conjuring, sensing evil within people, shimmering, glamoring, telekinesis,

Bane Jessup: Energy balls, conjuring, sensing evil within people, shimmering, glamoring, telekinesis,

Kyle Brody: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Glamoring, Levi-orb,

The Power of Four-a new beginning

A little surprise and sisterly talks, chapter seven

"Wow," Bane said plopping down on the bed. "He really did that for us?" Prue nodded. "Yes he did. For the greater good," she smiled. Bane returned it. "Thank you. Wherever you are," he said out loud to the heavens. "I don't think he will reply," Prue laughed. Bane shot her a look and then threw himself at her.

He kissed her hard and let his hands wander down her breast and belly. He rested his hands on her belly, caressing it gently before returning downwards. Prue spread her legs her breath getting faster.

Bane kissed her neck and chin before lifting his head, smiling at her. "To believe that 48 hours ago I was so unhappy and alone because I thought you were dead. It´s a miracle for me to be here with you. Safe from the Source and all." Prue smiled back. "I love you" Bane kissed her again letting his tongue play with hers. He moaned as he felt her hand close around his member. He hissed as she began kissing down towards it and groaned as she placed her mouth upon it.

She let her tongue play with the head and then took him all in. She smiled as he grabbed her hair and helped her hold the rhythm.

He pulled her up, gently and then it was her turn to wriggle under his tongue. She moaned in please as he let a finger enter her and she cried out when he began to move it.

Pushing him on to his back she placed herself on top of him grinning as she slowly slid down on him. He closed his eyes as he felt her warmth all around him and groaned as she squeezed her muscles.

She smiled at the noises he was making and moaned as he began to move inside her. In a short second she thought of her baby but his hands on her breast chased her thoughts away. Feeling herself reaching her climax she bent down and kissed him hard.

Just as he felt her spasm around him she bit his earlobe and sent him on a ride of his own.

After in their after glow they whispered small secrets about themselves to the other. Smiling about the stories from long ago.

Bane fell asleep with Prues head on his shoulder and his hand resting on her belly.

2 months later.

Prue was lying in her bed feeling so sick. Her breast hurt like hell and she felt the constant need to vomit. Pregnancy was a joy.

A soft knock on the door and a very green Phoebe entered.

"What´s up Pheebs," Prue asked her little sister as she moved to make room for her. Phoebe whimpered as she climbed into her sisters bed.

"I´m so sick," she said moping. Prue couldn't help smiling because it reminded her so of when they were kids. Whenever Phoebe was sick the only thing she wanted was Prue. Prue closed her eyes to remember.

_Flashback_

"_I´m home," 10 years old Prue yelled as she entered her house. . "Hey Prue. Could you look after Phoebe while I´m out? She isn't feeling well," Grams said grabbing her purse. Prue sighted but nodded. _

_After grams left Prue went to check on her sister. She looked in her room. In Pipers room. In the kitchen_. _In the bathroom. The sunroom. The living room but Phoebe was nowhere to be found. Starting to worry Prue raced into her own room to find her purse so she could go look for Phoebe but there was no need. She had found her sister. _

_Phoebe was lying in her bed, eyes closed. They seemed red and cheeks red too. Prue sat down beside her sister and placed a hand on her forehead. Phoebe woke up whimpering. "Pwue," she muttered. "Me feel bad," 4 years old Phoebe whispered her voice raw. Prue nodded and gave her baby sister a hug. "I know." _

"_Me wants to lie mit you," the kid said and Prue agreed. She climbed in beside her sister who snuggled closer to her. She sighted now that her big sister was here it would be alright. Prue always made everything good. She was safety and home all rolled up into one thing. She was the closest thing to a mother Phoebe knew and sometimes all a child wants is it mother. _

_Prue stayed in bed with Phoebe until she fell asleep but when she tried to get up Phoebe clung to her arms whimpering so much that Prue decided to lie back down. Closing her eyes she put her arms around her sister and took in the smell of her baby sister. "I´ll take care of her, mommy," she thought. "I will take of her like you took care of me."_

_Flashback ends_

"So what's wrong. Where does it hurt?"

"My head. My boobs. I need to throw up and I think I have a slight temperature," Phoebe said.

"Pheebs," Prue asked, thinking. "When was the last time you had your period?"

Phoebe thought a little and then flew out of bed. "Oh my God. It´s has been almost two months. I can´t believe I haven't noticed anything."

Prue giggled. "Well, there has been a lot of things happing here so don´t be too hard on yourself." She sat up readjusting her pillow putting her arm around Phoebe. "So, was it planned?" Phoebe shook her head. "No. Of course we have been talking about it. He was so happy when you and Piper announced you were pregnant. He really loves kids," she smiled at the thought of telling him.

"I never pictured Cole as a kid-kinda guy," Prue said thoughtfully. "Maybe I need to readjust my thoughts about Cole," she mussed inside her head.

Phoebe sat in Prues bed with a big smile on her face and a part of that was Cole. Maybe she needed to talk to him and see if he really was that bad. Even more now that Bane shared his powers.

"Prue," Phoebe said shaking her sister out of her own world. "Can you come with me to the doctor and check if I really am pregnant. I want to know before I tell Cole and I want you there with me." Prue felt her eyes tear up and she nodded. "Of course I will sweetie," she said.

Out side the door Piper and Paige smiled at each other. Piper grinned. She liked the fact that Prue and Phoebe was getting closer. The whole deal with Cole had really slit them up.

Downstairs Piper put on a kettle to boil some tea for herself and coffee for Paige. Paige placed herself at the table grabbed a cookie which Piper made that morning. Piper was getting a lot bigger now that she was in her 6th month. She rubbed her belly smiled when it kicked her as to answer.

"Ow," Paige exclaimed and Piper snapped around grabbing a napkin on the way over to the table where Paige had managed to cut herself on a piece of paper. "Come here silly," Piper was laughing as Paige winced when she cleaned the wound. "You better be more careful missy Paigey." Paige muttered thanks before stuffing another cookie into her mouth.

"Piper?" she said mouthful. "Yeah," Piper was making the tea and coffee and soon after placed a cup before Paige and sat down beside her. "I want to ask you something," Paige said taking a sip of the coffee. "Okay. Come. Lets go into the living room then. Its cozier in there," Piper sat throwing out the napkin with the blood on it on the way. Paige sighted and followed her big sister into the living room.

What neither of them noticed was a shimmer and a person picking up the napkin, sniffing it and smiling. "The source will be pleased," the person said and shimmered out again.

In Prues bedroom Prue and Phoebe was sound asleep. Phoebes head was resting on Prues shoulder and Prue had her arms around her sister. A swirl of shiny lights and a person stood above them looking down at them.

"Thank you Prudence. My baby girl. I knew you would take care of them all," the smooth voice of Patricia Halliwell said. "I love you both. And thank you for giving me these," she caressed both of their bellies with her ghostly hand. "Darling grandchildren."

Another swirl and the mother of the four Charmed ones disappeared happily knowing they would be okay now.

Downstairs Piper and Paige had seated themselves in the sofa. Piper put down her cup and sighted in deep. "I´m so happy right now. I don't think you know, Paigey."

Paiges eyes narrowed. "See, this is what I don't understand," she said. Piper looked at her. "What is it, Paigey?"

"I don't understand… Don't get me wrong. I´m very happy about it but.. I don't understand this," she gestured her them. "We never do this. All the time I have known you, you almost never seemed to like me so I don't understand all these nicknames and the coffee and the care you suddenly show me," Paige was blushing and looking down, ashamed for the questions she had to ask.

Piper looked at her baby sister, surprised. "You didn't think I liked you? Oh Paige. Of course I did. I do. Very much. I just never realized how hard it would be to be the eldest sister. And you came and it almost seemed like the whole world wanted you to take Prues place."

"But I never wanted to take her place," Paige exclaimed. "You have to know that."

Piper nodded. "I do. In my head I do but in my heart I still felt like you did. And I´m sorry. Its my problem and I´m sorry for you that you had to feel like this." Piper was sobbing quietly now. "I never meant for you to feel like it but I just… I didn't know what to do. My whole life she had been there and I always just had to be the peacemaker between Phoebe and Prue. Suddenly I had to be the one who yelled and kept everything in place. I think I got scared and then they said you were the new Charmed one.. I think something inside me kinda broke. But not because of you but because everybody told me you were here to take her place." Piper gave her sister a look. "Do you understand me?"

Paige nodded and took her hand and used the other to wipe away her own tears. Piper sniffled. "Thank you. So don't think that I don't love you because I do. I just had a problem with everyone telling me you were the new Prue, okay?" Paige nodded. "I get it"

"So we are okay?"

"Yeah. We´re okay," Paige pulled Piper into her arms and hugged her tightly. "We´re just fine."

Later that day Prue had taken Phoebe to the doctor. They were sitting in the waiting room gazing at the other women with big stomachs.

"Oh, I so hope I really am pregnant. I really wish I´m pregnant," Phoebe said taking Prues hand. Prue nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Me too."

"Phoebe Halliwell?" The two sisters stood up and went to the nurse. "That´s me and this is my sister whom I´m bringing with me," Phoebe smiled. The nurse gave then a gentle smile and led them into the ultrasound room.

"The doctor will be right there. You can change your clothes and get on the brick," she said and left the room. Phoebe undressed and had just placed herself on the brick when the doctor entered.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" she said smiling at the two women. "Yeah. That´s me," Phoebe said. "This is my sister Prue." The doctor nodded at Prue. "I see you´re pregnant too," She smiled. "Did you plan it like that?" Prue shook her head. "No. I actually just realized it when you said it. Funny because our other sister is pregnant too."

"Wow," the doctor said. "Seems like you will have enough on your hands." She took some gel and said: "This will be kinda cold." To Phoebe and she gasped as the cold gel hit her stomach. The doctor took the ultrasound machine and placed on her belly. "Now, lets see what we have."

Prue held onto Phoebe as they entered the waiting room. "Oh my God," Phoebe moaned. "I think I´m gonna be sick." She turned and ran for the bathroom. Prue chuckled.

A few moments later Phoebe reappeared and gave her sister a weak smile. "This makes it official. I´m pregnant." Prue giggled and nodded. "Oh yeah it does."

"I´m gonna have a baby," Phoebe was grinning. Prue smiled and nodded. Her sister was a little freaked out but in a good way. "Yes you are. Any thought on how to tell Cole?" "Yes, actually I do. I was kinda hoping I could get you and everybody else out of the manor tonight. Do you think it is doable?" Prue smiled. "Even if I have to orb everybody out and set up an alarm system for you, you will have the whole manor for yourselves tonight," she promised. "But maybe we don't have to take such drastic measures if we tell our sisters."

Phoebe nodded and pushed Prue towards the car. Apparently it would only be to slow.

Piper and Paige were in the living room watching TV when the two other Charmed ones entered.

"Guess what," Prue exclaimed as she plopped down besides Paige. "Phoebe has a really big surprise."

Phoebe ran into the room and pouted at Prue. "You know, orbing is cheating when it comes to who-gets-there-first," she stated as she placed herself beside Piper.

"Prue says you have a secret," Piper exclaimed and Phoebe blushed. "Hey, you weren't supposed to tell. Its my secret!" she pouted. Prue smiled and gave her a hurt look. "Of course I didn't tell them." Phoebe stuck out her tongue and then squealed: "I´m pregnant!"

Pipers chin fell and Paige jumped up and threw herself at Phoebe. "You´re pregnant? Oh my God. Congratulations Pheebs," she yelled and hugged her sister. "Hey there little baby," she cooed at Phoebes belly. "I´m your favorite auntie Paige. I´m the one who will teach you all sorts of cool stuff and be the one you go to when mommy and daddy are being silly."

Phoebe shot Paige a amused glare. "Already planning my babys problems, huh?"

Paige pouted and then her face fell. "What a matter, sweetie," Piper asked. "I just realized something," Paige said rubbing her belly. "I´m the only one who isn't pregnant." Prue sat down and gave Paige a hug. "You will be someday. Someday soon I think. I have heard you and Kyle at night and I can say you practice. A lot," she smiled and hugged her blushing baby sister.

"So anyways," Phoebe said. "Can I get the house tonight? I want to do something special for Cole."

Piper and Paige looked at each other and then Prue. "I guess we could go to the club," Piper said. "Or how about we go out to dinner. The six of us," Paige asked. "Yeah. That's a good idea," Prue added and then lifted her head to the sky. "Leo, Kyle, Bane?" In a few seconds after and in a storm of orbs and ripples in the air the three guys appeared.

"What´s a matter sweetie," Bane said giving Prue a kiss. "You tell them," Prue said to Phoebe. Phoebe turned and gave all three guys a big smile. "I´m pregnant."

All three guys were thrilled at the thought and gave Phoebe a big hug. "I was kinda hoping to get the house alone tonight and then…"

"I suggested that we six go out to dinner. How about it?" Paige continued and looked at Kyle. He shot the two others a glance then sighted and said yes. All the girls squealed and decided to go and find something to wear.

"Football and beers while we wait?" Leo asked and Bane shimmered out to get some.

"How do you know we will need beers," Kyle asked. "You clearly haven't been living that long with women, Kyle," Bane stated as he reappeared. "They take forever to get ready." Leo nodded and said. "Cheers."

It was dark when Cole finally could shimmer into his and Phoebes room. He sighted and tiredly placed his bag on the bed when he noticed something. There was a little note lying in the middle of a whole load of rose leafs.

He lifted up the note and ready out loud: "_Welcome home honey. Go and enjoy the bath I have made just for you. Love always Phoebe."_ Cole smiled and stripped off his clothes.

Entering the bathroom he smiled at the sight. There was placed around the tub a lot a candles all burning brightly. In the tub was rose leafs flooding in the water and he could smell a sweet sent of something he couldn't place.

Cole sighted in pleasure as he slit down into the water. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax.

After a half hour the water was getting cold and he stood up. A noticed a towel and another note. Picking up the towel and drying himself of he noted the message saying: "_My love. Come to the bedroom now. Clean and fresh. Love always Phoebe."_

Cole smiled and went to the bedroom. Going inside he noticed the lights were off except for 50 candles placed around the room. On the bed in the middle of all the rose leafs were Phoebe lying, naked. She was smiling and tears were brimming in her eyes.

"How was your day, sweetie," she asked her voice hoarse with desire.

Cole gulped at her naked form and then replied: "It just got a whole lot better." He bent down and gave her a kiss. Then he noticed the tears. "Why?" he asked caressing her cheek. "Because I´m so happy. I have you. A handsome, sweet and caring man who loves me as much as I love him. I have my beloved three sisters and I have a beautiful daughter to be born in 7 months." Phoebe held her breath, waiting to see if he caught it.

Cole smiled. "It´s me who is lucky. You made me love again and you…" He stopped and Phoebe laughed out loud as she saw his face get a goofy look on it. "You´re having a baby? We are having a baby?" Phoebe nodded teary eyed. "Oh my God Phoebe. I can´t believe it. I can´t believe it. I love you. I love you. And I love you too, baby," he cried as he kneeled and placed a hand on her stomach. "How far a long are you. How long have you known?"

Phoebe smiled and told him: "2 months. And I just found out today."

Cole was grinning. "Oh my God," Phoebe said grinning. "I wish I had a camera so the baby could see the look on your face right now. I have never seen you like this before"

Cole smiled and kissed her. The kisses quickly grew deeper and more passionate and soon the two was on the bed, making love to each other.

Later that night.

"Thank you Phoebe."

"For what?"

"For making this night unforgettable. And for showing me how to love."

In the dark Phoebe smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Coles chest.


	8. An evil plan

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Aaron Spelling and co. expect for the story ideas and the baddies. Hey lucky me I get the bad guys.

Introduction of people and powers:

Prue Halliwell: Telekinesis, Astral projections, sensing, orbing, glamoring, levi-orb,

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Temporal stasis, molecular combustion,

Phoebe Halliwell: Premonitions, Levitation, Electrokinesis,

Paige Matthews: Tele-orb, orbing, sensing, glamoring,

Leo Wyatt: Orbing, Healing, sensing, levi-orb, glamoring, elder lightnings,

Cole Turner: Energy balls, glamoring, conjuring, shimmering, telekinesis, sensing evil in people,

Bane Jessup: Energy balls, glamoring, conjuring, shimmering, telekinesis, sensing evil in people,

Kyle Brody: Orbing, healing, sensing, glamoring, levi-orb,

_**ATTENTION: 2014NickiandVicki has brought to my attention that Banes name is Bane Jessup and not the other way around and I will like to thank them for that. I read somewhere is was the other way around so I thank them for letting me know how it was so from here it´s BANE JESSUP and not Jessup Bane. I would like to change past chapters but last time I did that I erased some chapters and everything got screwed up so I´m afraid to change it. When I get the time I´ll do it until then THANK YOU TO 2014NickiandVicki.!!!**_'

Hey I did it! I have the time right now, mainly because my neighbor is having a party and they are loud so I can´t sleep so I´m changing it. Yay me!

Note. This is the morning after Phoebe told Cole about the baby.

The Power of Four-a new beginning

An evil plan, chapter eight

"Argh, Cole. What are you doing? You scared me. Lucky I just went to the bathroom or you could have made me pee," Piper exclaimed.

"Sorry," Cole blushed. "But Phoebe is throwing up again and I don't know what to do." Piper gave Cole a sympathetic smile. "Poor Pheebs. Yeah, I remember that but it usually goes away by the second semester." Piper patted his hand. "Go up and hold her hair back. That is what she needs from you right now. I will bring up a tray with green tea and some salty crackers. They really helped both me and Prue." Cole nodded his thanks to Piper and shimmered out.

Piper placed a kettle on the heat and turned to find some crackers when Paige and Kyle entered the room. "Poor Pheebs," Paige said plopping down at the table. "She is throwing up again." Piper nodded. "Cole just told me. He´s kinda worried."

"That is because he knows it´s his fault," a deep voice said and Piper felt arms encircle her

large belly. "How are my girls," Leo asked kissing her forehead. Piper giggled and said. "If you´re talking about me and the baby then we are fine, thank you but if you are talking about Phoebe then she isn't. She is throwing up again."

"Poor her," Prue added entering the room holding hands with Bane. "How are you," Paige asked her big sister and Prue grinned. "I feel fine. For the first time in a while I feel okay. I even think I can eat something."

"That's a big thing," Piper said to the rest handing Prue a piece of toasted bread. Prue smiled a thanks and took a bite. She swallowed and said: "Oh thank God. Food," she said before taking another bite. Then suddenly out of nowhere her face turned green and she orbed out. Then they hurt a scream and a yell and Piper shook her head. "I guess she orbed into the bathroom with Phoebe and Cole," she stated.

"Yeah. And I don't think she will be eating any time soon," Paige added. "But I will," she grinned and grabbed a piece of toast. Piper handed her a plate with eggs and bacon and she took a bite. "Mm.. It´s good Pipes," she mumbled through pieces of bread.

Piper smiled and turned to Bane. "Here," she said and handed him a tray. "If I´m not mistaken you will find two very tired women in your bed room and a very upset demon too. You give the women this," she pointed at two cup and a plate filled with crackers. "It will make them feel better," she said. "And this," she placed two other cups of coffee and two plates of egg and bacon with bread beside it. "You will eat. And you´re welcome," Piper said seeing how Bane was gonna thank her.

"What is in the cups," Paige was curious. "Green tea and salty crackers," Piper stated taking a big bite of egg. "Oh God. I´m so happy I´m over the vomiting period." Leo kissed her temple. "Me too." Piper smiled and handed him the plate.

"So," Piper said. " What are you all going to do today?"

"We have a whitelighter meeting," Kyle said taking a slip from his coffee. Leo nodded. "Yeah. It might take a while," he added shooting an apologizing look at Piper. She glared but said nothing.

"Then how about you and I go baby shopping," Paige said excited. Piper thought and then said: "I think I could do that. I will get Will to look after the club. I just have to be back for my 4 o'clock meeting with a contractor. We are making the final deal about the club advancements."

"What about the two others," Paige asked. "Should we ask them?" Piper shook her head. "I think they are where they need to be." She turned her face up and shot a stare upwards. "In their beds, or rather in Prues bed," she added. "Besides they have their men to protect them if needed."

Upstairs Phoebe and Prue was lying in Prues bed as Piper foresaw. Cole and Bane stood by the sides holding their girlfriends hands. "I´m so sorry, honey," Cole said. Phoebe lifted her head from Prues shoulder. "Why?" "I kinda feel like its my fault you´re sick," he said. Phoebe grinned weakly. "It kinda is, but in the end I think its worth it, don't you?" Cole smiled at the thought of his little girl inside Phoebe and nodded. "It sure is."

Bane gave Prue a look. "Do you need anything?" Prue shook her head. "I think I have everything I need. Green tea and crackers."

Bane nodded and stood up. "Cole and I will be in shimmer distance if you need us." "Where are you going," Phoebe pouted. Cole smiled and kissed her gently. "We are going down to the underworld. We want to figure out if there is anyone after you right now."

"More than there usually is?" Prue muttered but Phoebe glared at her and she turned to her own man. "Be safe," she told him and Bane shot her a gentle look. "You know me. I´m all about safety."

Piper stuck her head in telling the group about the rest of the family's plans and soon after everybody left for their day.

Down in the underworld the Source was pondering. "How am I going to destroy the Charmed ones?" He was sitting on his throne when a guard signed that a demon had arrived.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The Source bellowed.

"I´m Samil, the voodoo-master," the man announced as he shimmered in. The Source gave him a hard look. "Why do you come before me?" he yelled.

Samil produced a napkin with a smile. "What is it?" The Source asked. Samils grin grew wider. "This is the blood of one of the Charmed ones." The Source lifted his hands and telekinetically he pulled the napkin to his hands. Sniffing it he grinned. "It is." He stood up. "This is the blood of Paige Matthews, the youngest of them."

Samil nodded. "I have a plan." The Source smiled.

"Piper," Paige yelled. "Come out. You cant stay in there for ever."

"Yes I can. I look stupid," she yelled back poking out her head. "I´m sure you look fine," Paige said plopping down on a sofa. Piper opened the curtain and glared at Paige. "Look at me. How am I supposed to protect anyone in this?" Paige gave her one look and then bursted out in laughter. "You look ridiculous," she laughed. Piper glared at her then disappeared behind the curtain. "I told you so," she yelled.

Paige was still laughing. "I´m so sorry. I will never not listen to you when it comes to clothes again."

Piper came out looking like herself again. "I don't get it. Why does all pregnant women have to look like some stupid old movie character," she muttered as they went into the street. "Relax," Paige said putting her arm around Piper. "Lets go and have a nice cup of.. Well," she said after thinking. "Coffee for me and tea for you." Piper pouted. "This is downside to being pregnant, that's for sure."

Down under the warlock was ready to cast his spell. In front of him he had a kettle boiling with a strange purple substance. He smiled as he threw in the napkin and laughed as it began to boil and smoke red.

He chanted a spell in an ancient language and smiled an evil smile as he watched the substance turn into a red mist and disappear up into our world.

Piper sat down on a chair and watched as Paige placed a cup of tea in front of her. "Here ya go, mama," she grinned. "One cup of nice green tea." Piper pouted and took a mouthful. "I swear, when I´m done being pregnant I will never ever drink green tea again." Paige just took a big gulp of her coffee and said. "Whatever you say."

None of them noticed the red mist appeared in enter Paiges body.

Later at home Phoebe and Prue had moved down into the sun room sitting on the sofa reading magazines when the door shot open and Piper came running in as fast as she could with Paiges arm around her neck.

"Hurry! Help me," she yelled. Phoebe and Prue shot up and ran to her side. "Leo! Kyle," Prue screamed as she ran for her sisters desperately trying to help Piper hold Paiges head with her telekinesis. "Help us," she screamed.

Within seconds the two whitelighters orbed in Kyles face contorted in pain. "What is going on," Leo yelled worried. "Two seconds before you yelled Kyle fell down and was wriggling in pain Up There. The Elders is very worried."

"It´s Paige," Piper breathed. She was almost out of breath having carried Paige from the car. "She fainted at the café where we were drinking coffee. I had to freeze the whole place to get her out. She is crying out in pain from time to time."

Kyle scrambled over to Paige and took her hand. "She is hurting," he chocked out. "I can feel it." Piper had finally managed to get Paige onto the sofa with the help of Phoebe and Prue.

Leo ran over to Paige and put his hands over her body to heal but nothing happened. "What is going on? Why isn't it working?" Piper said confused. Leo wrinkled his forehead in concentration. "I don't know. Kyle, you try!" Kyle nodded. Somehow having seen the charge in Paige the pain inside him had stopped. The only thing hurting him now was the fact that is was his Paige in pain.

Holding out his hands he waited for the golden light to show but nothing. "I don't understand," he whispered. "Its like she isn't hurt."

"But how can that be," Piper yelled. "She is hurting. Anyone could see that," she cried just before she bent down hugging her stomach. "No!" she whispered. "No. Its not ready. We are not ready"

"Piper," Leo yelled running to his wife. "What is happing?" He held his hands over her body but the lights didn't come. Piper grabbed on to his arm. "The baby. I´m having contraction," she gasped. "Oh God," Phoebe cried. "This cant be happening."

"We need to get her to a hospital." Prue stood up hugging her own stomach. "And Paige too. We need to know it´s not something else that is hurting her."

Phoebe nodded. "I´ll get the car."

"No," Prue said. "It will take too long. We need.." In that second Cole and Bane shimmered in behind her. "Oh good you´re here," Cole gasped. "Something terrible is going to happen." Then he took in the room and understood. "We´re already too late," he whispered.

"Too late for what," Prue snapped. Bane took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Prue," he whispered. "I´m sorry," Prue said. "I´m just so worried. Piper is having contractions and Paige," her voice died out. "We need to get them to a hospital right now. Please Bane. Can you shimmer us?" Bane nodded. "Cole and I will do it. There is too many for me to take alone."

Phoebe took Coles hand and grabbed on to Piper. Leo held her tightly in his arms trying to help her with the pain. Bane took Prue hand and Prue grabbed on to Kyle who held the unconscious Paige in his arms. Bane took one last look around before shimmering the whole family away.

"We need help right now," a voice called from the entrance of the emergency room. A few nurses came running. "What happened," a doctor called as he came running to.

"Help my sisters," a raven haired woman cried as she ran into the room with two men one of them carrying a red hair unconscious female. Beside her a chestnut brown haired woman stood crying with her arms around a slightly older female hugging her large stomach. "She is in labor," the chestnut brown haired woman cried.

"I need two stretchers," a nurse yelled and the stretchers arrived. "Put them down here," he yelled. "I want a gynecologist and ultrasound machine here now. I need blood work on both females and put in an IV-line too." The two women was rushed away leaving four men and two women standing there in chook.

"Excuse me. I need info on both of these women and I want to know who you are related and their medical status," the doctor said.

"I´m Prue Halliwell and this is my sister Phoebe Halliwell," the raven haired woman said pointing to the chestnut brown haired woman. "This is my boyfriend Bane Jessup and this is Phoebes boyfriend, Cole Turner. The two women you just took away from us," she glared at him. "Is my two other sisters. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and Paige Matthews-Halliwell. This is Leo Wyatt, Pipers husband and Kyle Brody, Paiges boyfriend."

The doctor nodded. "Who is who here?" "The pregnant woman is Piper. My wife," he added feeling his temper flare. The knot in his stomach was growing by the minute and he could feel Pipers pain like it was his own. "She is so scared," he whispered to Prue. "I need to see my wife," he said to the doctor. "In a minute," the doctor said. "There will be a gynecologist out and he will take you to your wife."

The doctor turned to Kyle. "Mr. Brody. I need to know the status on Miss Halliwell." "I wasn't with her when she fell down," the doctor could hear the guilt in the young mans voice and he patted his hand to comfort him. "Okay. Who was with miss Halliwell at the time."

"Piper," Kyle said. "I mean, Mrs. Wyatt." The doctor nodded. "I need to know everything about Miss Halliwells life and if she has been sick in the past few months."

Kyle glanced at Phoebe who jumped in. "She lives with us," Phoebe yelled. "She and Piper and Prue and me, we all live together in the manor. And Leo and Cole and Kyle and Bane. They all live their too, but its only Leo who has been there more than a few months."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Then miss Halliwell. I need to know everything. In the meantime I suggest your family go to the waiting room. There will be someone to get you when you can see them."

"But," Leo protested. "No buts, Mr. Wyatt. We need peace to do more tests okay" With that he left them dragging Phoebe with them. Cole was ready to follow her but the doctor stopped him. "You have to stay here." Cole plopped down on a chair. "Call me if you need me honey," he said. Phoebe nodded.

"I need that ultrasound NOW!" a voice bellowed over her and Piper winced. "It hurts so much," she cried and a hand took hers. "I know. We just need to do a few more tests okay." "The baby. Is the baby okay?" A masked person came into view. "The baby is fine." "Good." Piper closed her eyes and cried out as another contraction hit her.

In another Paige was being hooked up to machines. Two doctors stood over her and a few nurses was running around. One was tapping blood. Another was getting in an IV line. The doctors was feeling her stomach. Testing her reflexes and a lot of other test.

"I don't understand why no one is coming," Kyle roared. Prue took his hand and squeezed gently. "Neither do I but we need to know if its normal or demonic," she said.

"That reminds me. What was it that was too late," Leo almost growled looking at Cole and Bane. Bane sighted. "Oh my God. We almost forgot. Well it seems there is a new warlock in town. He is a voodoo master"

"Voodoo," Prue interrupted. "Yes. Voodoo. He uses a piece of hair or a drop of your blood to make a doll which is you. Whatever pain the dolls if inflected the same pain will happen to you." Then a scream was heard and Kyle jumped up. "Paige," he screamed. "Kyle wait," Prue yelled grabbing onto his before he shimmered out. "Let me see" Her head went limp and she astral projected into Paiges room.

Paige was in a world of pain. There wasn't any place on her body that did hurt. She cried and yelled but nothing seemed to help. "Oh God_,_" she thought. "My sister. Where is Piper_."_ Then she felt a hand holding hers. And a voice said: "Paige sweetie. I´m here." She heard someone yell and the hand was ripped out of hers. "No," she thought. "Don't leave me here alone. Prue! Come back"

Prues head snapped back up and the guys jumped back as they saw the fury in them. "How dare they," she roared. "I was just comforting her." "What happened?" Kyle asked. "She was wriggling and crying. I just took her hand to comfort her but then a nurse yelled that I shouldn't be there and I told her I was her sister but they wouldn't let me stay."

Kyle jumped up and ran to the doors. "Let me in. I want to see Paige."

"Oh God. Please make them stop," Piper thought. "The baby isn't ready yet"

"Okay Mrs. Wyatt. Have you been under some kind of stress lately?" a doctor asked his voice friendly. "Yeah. I was out with my sister and then she just fell down unconscious. And.. Well lets just say that in our family there is always a little stress."

The doctor nodded. "I can see your sister has been admitted to the hospital too. She is in the next room." Piper tired to stand up but the doctor gently pushed her down. "Wait Piper. You will get to see her soon but first the drugs need to kick in." "What drugs," Piper asked. "The ones I just gave you. They will stop your contractions. You see they aren't real. They´re fake ones. Oh they hurt. Don't get me wrong," he grinned as he saw Pipers face turn red. "But sometimes when the mother is under a lot of stress the contractions can start anyways. It was a good thing you came when you did or else you could have been giving birth right now." Piper sighted. "Good thing I came then." The doctor grinned.

"If you want to you can go see your sister in a few moments," the doctor said standing up. "I will send in your husband and your sisters too if you want." Piper smiled at the doctor. "I would really like that. And could you check on my other sister, Paige?" She gave a small cry when a contraction hit her. "I thought you said they would stop." The doctor went over and felt her belly. "They will," he said feeling her stomach. "It will just take a second before the drugs help. That is why I told you to stay in bed. I go get your family," the doctor smiled and left.

Piper sighted and caressed her tummy. "It all gonna be alright, baby."

Out in the waiting room Kyle was sitting in the corner moping. Bane and Cole had stopped him from charging Paiges room when she screamed. They convinced him the doctors was doing all they could.

A doctor came out and smiled when he saw the whole family. "Hi. I´m doctor Jensen. I´m Pipers doctor. She is alright now. We had to give her some drugs to stop the contractions but she will be just fine. You can take her home later and you can go see her now. Just don't wear her out." "Thank you doctor," Cole said before he too turned and ran towards Pipers room.

All Phoebe heard was "You can go see her now" and then she ran as fast as she could towards Pipers room. She needed to see her and make sure she was alright and they would need her to help figure out how to help Paige.

Entering the room where Piper was Phoebe stopped as she saw her big sister sitting up and arguing loudly with a nurse.

"But the contractions have stopped and I want to see Paige now," Piper yelled.

"You can´t go anywhere until the doctor says you can," the nurse explained. She looked up as Phoebe barged in and sighted as she noticed it wasn't the doctor. "I promise you can see your sister as soon as the doctor says okay."

"What is going on," Prue entered the room with a stern face. "Nurse, what is going on," the doctor said as he entered. "Mrs. Wyatt wants to go see her sister and I told her she had to wait until you told her she could go."

"She is lucky I didn't freeze her," Piper mumbled under her breath receiving several glares from the people standing close enough to hear her. "I´m sorry, doctor but we all really need to see Paige," Prue said her voice apologetic. The doctor went to Piper and examined her closely. "Okay," he said after pressing on her belly one last time. "You can go now, Mrs. Wyatt but you need to be careful if you don't want to end up here again in a few days," he warned.

Piper was up and out of bed faster than anyone could see. She threw on her coat and ran out of the door without another word. "She really wants to see her sister," the nurse mumbled as she began to clean up.

The rest of the family thanked the doctor and ran out of the door too to get to the last member of the family missing.

Paige was in own world of pain. New places on and in her body she didn't even know she had, was hurting. She was whimpering and sobbing, she could hear herself but nothing seemed to make it easier.

A light hand was pressed to her forehead and she thought she heard voices. Paige wrinkled her forehead in concentration trying to hear what they were saying but the pain was too much for her and she fainted again.

Piper entered the room and stopped dead as she saw her youngest sister lying on a hospital bed.

Paige was so pale. Paler than she usually was and she had tubes sticking out from her arms. Piper placed a hand on her forehead gently whispering comforting words. "I´m here now, Paigey. Don't worry! We will figure this out. I promise you."

"Piper?" The voice belonged to Prue and Piper felt a warm hand take hers. "I´m scared," she admitted. "I know! Me too," Prue placed her head on Pipers shoulder.

Phoebe went straight to Paige and took her cold hand in her own warmer ones. She felt the tears pressing on and a pair of arms encircled her. "She is so still," she whispered. Cole kissed her hair and nodded. "We will figure this out." Phoebe removed herself from the comfort of Coles arms and laid down on the bed placing her head on Paiges stomach.

Suddenly a premonition overtook her.

**Premonition**

**A dark cave. A warlock chanting over a kettle with a weird substance in it. A napkin thrown into the mix. The warlocks evil smile as he put his arm into the kettle and pulled out a perfect looking copy of Paige Halliwell.**

**Premonition end**

Gasping she pulled out. "Oh my God," she whimpered. "What is it?" Cole was at her side holding her tightly. "What did you see?"

"I saw.. I saw this warlock and he was making a potion I think. He was in a really dark cave and I could smell something rotten. He picked up a napkin and threw into the pot and it started to smoke," Phoebes voice was breaking and Prue rushed to her wanting to comfort her. Cole shot her a look but when he saw the desperation in them he let go and allowed Prue to take his place. Phoebe was so lost in her vision that she hardly noticed. "He put his arm into the pot and pulled out a almost perfect copy of Paige," she sobbed the last part. Piper gazed at Paige before snapping around looking to Leo and Kyle.

"What do we do? Who can help us?"

Leo rushed to her and held her. "I will orb up and see what they say, okay? I will be right back, sweetie!" Leo kissed her and orbed out.

"Kyle?" Phoebes voice was hesitant. "Are.. I mean.. Are you okay? You haven't said a word since in the waiting room."

"I…" Kyle looked up. "I don't know. I can´t just sit here an do nothing"

"You have too," Pipers voice interrupted. "She needs you now to help her." Kyle had tears in his eyes. "Why? Why is this happening to Paige?" Piper stepped forward and hugged him tight. "I don't know but it did and I swear to you. I won´t let anything happen to Paige. I will find a way," she hissed.

Soft orbs appeared and Leo was back. "That was fast," Phoebe said. "Yeah. They where interested in it. You see, the only warlock with this much power is named Samil. He is a very talented warlock. As far as saving Paige goes then they think killing Samil will reverse the voodoo spell he has cast. Either that or finding the doll."

Prue thought a little then turned to Bane and Cole. "You two. Could you shimmer down there and see if you could figure out where this Samil is? And if you can then see if you could figure out a way to find and get the doll?" Bane and Cole nodded and shimmered out.

Prue turned to Phoebe. "We need a spell to vanquish this voodoo master, Pheebs. Can you try to make a spell?" Phoebe nodded hesitantly. "I don't know anything about voodoo other than what I have seen on TV. I have to check the book." Prue nodded. "I think we all need to go home. Paige too," she added as she saw Piper open her mouth to protest.

"How do we get her out when she is in so much pain," Phoebe asked. "A spell?" Prue thought for a moment. "I think that is our best option. Can you whip something up?" "Sure. One forgetting spell coming up"

"Piper. Pack up Paiges things and get ready. I will orb us out when we´re are done."

"Okay," Phoebe said standing up. "I have a spell to make the world forget the saw us here." She showed the two other sisters a small piece of paper and together they chanted.

"_With the power of the witches_

_We call for power to erase_

_All the things I call_

_For the world to forget._

_Tabula Rasa_

_Tabula Rasa"_

_(_Note2: Tabula Rasa is used in a Buffy episode to make people forget who they are so I have used it here because I´m not the greatest spell writer ever.)

A light started in as a small bubble and spread out though the room and on out into the hospital. Prue looked around and smiled. "I think it worked." Then she grabbed on to Phoebe who was holding Paige in her arms and Piper and orbed them out.

Arriving in the attic Prue grabbed the diva in the room and pushed towards Phoebe. She placed Paige and gently stroke her hair.

"Now what?"

"Check the book," Prue said and Phoebe nodded and went towards the book. Piper groaned and sat down. "Maybe I should make a potion or something?"

Prue gave her a short nod. "But be careful." This time Piper nodded and slowly went to the kitchen. "You think she is alright?" Phoebe looked at Prue. "She will be alright" Kyle said, saying something for the first time in a very long time. "She has too."

An half an hour later Phoebe had two spells ready and Piper had whipped up a potion. "Are you sure its gonna work," Piper asked again. Prue was hesitant. "Honestly I don't know but its our best shot."

"Okay," Phoebe said. "Lets call the guys and get to it." Phoebe called out and seconds later Bane, Leo, Cole and Kyle stood beside them.

"We found nothing," Cole said shameful. "Nothing from the elders either," Leo added. "Okay, well we have two spells. One to find the doll which I will cast once we are where the voodoo master is and one to vanquish him with a potion made by Piper. Hopefully it will work," Prue told them. "We hope vanquishing the master is enough but we need the doll so no one else can find it."

Bane nodded. "Lets get started."

Prue looked at Piper and Phoebe and said to Kyle. "Stay here and take care of our sister." "I will. To my dying breath," he answered. Prue nodded and together the sisters chanted:

"_Hear our words_

_Hear our rime_

_Powers of the witches in time_

_Bring us to the warlock Samil_

_To help a witch, a sister in need_

_We call upon our Charmed right_

_To help us defeat our enemy"_

A swirl of bright yellow lights in Kyle was left alone with Paige in the attic. He sat down next to her and took her hand. "Don't worry. They will save you. For whatever the price."

In a bright light the three witches and two demons and an elder appeared in a dark cave.

"How did you find me," a voice rang loudly. "I didn't expect you so soon."

Piper searched the shadows to find the warlock but nothing. "I can´t see him," she whispered. Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "Me neither. Cole?"

Cole and Bane turned at the same time and fired an energy ball at a giant rock. A loud boom and the rock were gone. In its place stood a tall, dark man with a black cape flowing behind him. He was grinning. "I wasn't expecting demons here but it will make it more fun."

"Fun huh?" Piper was fuming. "Try this on for fun," she said and flexed her hands sending an explosion toward the master. He just smiled and disappeared in a shimmer.

"Call for the doll," Phoebe whispered to Prue.

"_Doll of voodoo_

_Now appear_

_I call upon the power from the Halliwell line_

_To help us now_

_In our fear"_ Prue held out her hands and in a little light the doll of Paige appeared. It was full of needles and she could see acid had been used. Prue snapped around and fired a large amount of telekinetic energy at the master. "You bastard! She screamed.

"Piper, Phoebe Now!"

"_Master of Voodoo_

_Hear our rime_

_We banish you _

_With our Charmed power"_

"Why didn't it work," Phoebe yelled when the smoke disappeared and Samil the master still stood. "The potion," Piper screamed. "We forgot the potion."

"Don't think you can pull that trick again," the master hissed and Phoebe felt herself flying through the cave. She hit the rock hard wall and fell down out cold. "Phoebe," Cole yelled and Leo reached out to him. "I will heal her. Help Piper and Prue. We need to keep him busy so the girls can say the spell again after the potion hit him." Cole nodded and formed an energy ball. "Never touch my girl again," he hissed and fired.

"Girls," Leo yelled. "Throw the potion and say the spell again. We will hold him off."

Piper shot Prue a look and she nodded. Throwing the potion in the right direction she watched as her sister used her telekinesis to help the potion hit the spot.

A gasp soon after Phoebe stood besides them. "I´m ready."

Bane went flying past them and Prue gazed after him worried. "He will be fine but we need to say that spell NOW!" Phoebe called and Prue focused.

The chanted the same spell again and watched in delight as the warlock disappeared in cries of pain.

As the smoke cleared Piper whispered: "Paige." She grabbed on to Leo and he orbed them out. Cole grabbed Phoebe and shimmered away. "Come," Bane said and Prue took his hand. "Thank you for helping us," she whispered. "You´re welcome." And a shimmer showed the exit of the two last ones.

Prue appeared and saw to her joy Paige sitting up looking around disorientated and Phoebe jumping up and down in joy. Piper sat beside her hugging her and Kyle just sat smiling beside her.

"She woke up the second he was vanquished," Kyle informed her while Phoebe hugged Paige tightly and scolding her to never do that again. Paige laughed as she promised not to.

"Thank the Gods," Prue moaned and gave Kyle a hug. "I´m happy to see that Paige has someone who cares so deeply about her. I know it´s none of my business and I know that you don't need it but still I would like to say: You have my blessings."

Kyle gave her a slight smile and then went to kiss his girlfriend again.


	9. A kidnapped sister

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Aaron Spelling and co. expect for the story ideas and the baddies. Hey lucky me I get the bad guys.

Introduction of people and powers:

Prue Halliwell: Telekinesis, Astral projections, sensing, orbing, glamoring, levi-orb,

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Temporal stasis, molecular combustion,

Phoebe Halliwell: Premonitions, Levitation, Electrokinesis,

Paige Matthews: Tele-orb, orbing, sensing, glamoring,

Leo Wyatt: Orbing, Healing, sensing, levi-orb, glamoring, elder lightnings,

Cole Turner: Energy balls, glamoring, conjuring, shimmering, telekinesis, sensing evil in people,

Bane Jessup: Energy balls, glamoring, conjuring, shimmering, telekinesis, sensing evil in people,

Kyle Brody: Orbing, healing, sensing, glamoring, levi-orb,

Note: I would like to thank everybody who was reviewed. Keep them coming because they will give me a hint if you like it or not and which things are good and which are bad. A special thanks to missypaige06 for her help in the spelling department. As mentioned I suck at spelling and grammar so thanks for the help. I hope I do you proud.

I hope to get more reviews because truth be told I don't get that many so more would be great.

Note2: The whole last chapters baddie the voodoo-master, I just wanted to say I don't know much about voodoo so there might be some mistakes and for that I´m sorry. I do however know that they use dolls to do spells on. That part I´m sure about anything else I made it up.

Note3: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL.

Note4: This takes place some time after the last chapter ended. As I start this chapter I don't know where I end, hopefully somewhere good but now you´re warned.

The Power of Four-a new beginning

A kidnapped sister, chapter nine

"I´m fat," Piper exclaimed. "And it is all your fault," she pointed at Leo. Leo smiled at his 9 months pregnant wife. "You are not fat. You are pregnant. There is a difference," he corrected her. "Leo!" Piper roared and a lightning vanquished the pillow right next to where Leo stood.

Leo jumped up. "Sweetie, watch your powers." Piper just growled at him. "I feel terrible, Leo." She shifted her position so she was sitting up. "My back hurts, I can´t lie down because then I cant breath. I can´t see my own fucking shoes. And I have to pee all the time."

Leo sighted and gave her a sympathetic look. "I´m sorry sweetie but think about it. Very soon we will have our little baby girl here. Isn't that worth it?" he asked. Piper pouted. "Yeah, I guess it is. I just wish it would get out already." Leo laughed and kissed her forehead. "I´m sure she will but maybe it just feels too good to be in there so she doesn't want to come out."

"Well," Piper grumbled. "She just has to. Or else she will have one pissed mother on her hands." "Piper," Leo exclaimed. "Do you have to swear so much?" She nodded angrily. "Well you try. You would so curse too." Leo sighted again. Safest thing would be to agree. "I know sweetie," he therefore said and kissed her. "I will go and see what everybody else is doing." Piper nodded. "Just hurry back, kay? My back is killing me."

Leo came down the stairs looking so tired. "So how's the mother," Kyle chippered. Leo just shot him a deadly stare. "You just wait, Brody. You just wait." Kyle gave him a sly grin. "But until then.. How´s the mother?"

"She is fine," Leo grumbled. "Where is everybody?"

"Paige is out shopping with Phoebe. She told me she needed new shoes. Prue is out getting new witchy supplies. She is getting big, huh?" Kyle noted. Leo nodded. "How is Pheebs? Did she stop vomiting?" Kyle shook his head. "Or, well she drank some of the tea Piper used to drink so she hopes to hold it down while they shop. With Piper out they have to get the stuff for Christmas now." Leo nodded. "I can´t believe how fast the past nine months have pasted us by." "Yeah but with Paige getting kidnapped and you babys birth getting closer I guess we all sort of forgot about it." Kyle added.

"Where is Bane and Cole?" Leo asked checking the room for the rest of the family. "They are down there," Kyle pointed at the floor. "Cole said both he and Bane have been hearing some stuff about the babys birth." Leos eyes narrowed at the mention of that but Kyle waved his hands to comfort. "Cole said if they heard anything they would come up here in the second they heard." Leo sighted. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Leo!" Pipers voice called. Both Kyle and Leo orbed out in the second they heard her.

"Piper," Leo yelled orbing in with Kyle right behind him. "What is it? What´s wrong?" "I don't know," Piper hesitated. "I feel kinda weird… In the lower part of my back. It hurts but not really hurts," she mused. Leo placed his hand on the mentioned spot and pressed. "I cant feel anything," he mumbled. "It won't heal." Piper shock her head. "No. I didn't expect it too but… I don't know. When are my sisters coming back?" "Soon," Kyle said giving Piper a comforting smile. She sighted and laid back down. "I think I want to sleep. Is that okay?" Leo kissed her head. "Of course, sweetie. I love you." She blew him an air kiss.

At nighttime the stars shone more brightly than it usually did. Prue noticed that as she came downstairs to get a sandwich with ham, pickles and jelly. She giggled by her self as she thought of the concept of the food she craved. So weird but all the women of the Halliwells had been having some strange cravings for food.

After Piper was done vomiting she asked for ice cream, vanilla flavor, with mustard and pickles. And Phoebe, though she wasn't done vomiting she had the urge to eat tomato salad with tomatoes, onions, olives and the surprise: whipped cream and pickles. Prues eyes narrowed as she noticed the fact all the women eat pickles in the food. Funny, she thought to herself.

Entering the kitchen she picked the needed ingredients for her sandwich and a few minutes later she was happily chewing on her food. Walking though the hallway she suddenly heard a voice calling out to her. "Prue? Is it you?"

She turned and went for the sun room. Smiling she sat down beside her sister and placed a hand on her very large belly. "Is she kicking?"

Piper groaned but then smiled. "Yeah. She is kicking and turning and pressing on my bladder. If you don't stop, mommy´s gonna get sleep deprived." Piper said the last part to the baby. Prue smiled. "You hear that angel girl? Better start listening."

She stuffed the last part of her sandwich into her mouth and stop up. "I getting get into bed before Bane wakes and starts to worry." Pipers head tilted to the side. "He does that a lot huh?" she asked. Prue nodded. "He does. I think its because he loves me." Piper smiled. "Me too. Now go to sleep while your baby is still being still." Prue blew her a kiss before orbing out and soon after Piper heard her sisters bed give as she laid back in.

Sighting she tried to stand up and had to laugh out loud as she fell back down. She was really big now. She couldn't even get up of a chair anymore. Moaning she tried again but a sharp pain interrupted her motions and thought. The pain was overwhelming and Piper gasped. "What was that?" she mumbled as she got up. Breathing shallowly she took a step towards the living room when suddenly another pain settled in her stomach and she felt herself fall to the floor.

"Leo!" she cried out as she fell clutching her stomach. Leo orbed in, sleepingly looking around for the owner of the call. "Piper!" his eyes snapped wide open as he saw her lie on the floor holding her stomach. "Leo," she breathed as he help her up and carried her to the sofa. "What is happing?"

She smiled. "Its coming." She moaned again and hugged her belly close. "What is coming? What is hurting?" Leo was desperate seeing his wife in so much pain. Piper glared at him as the contraction faded. "The baby, you idiot," she hissed. A feeling of a snap and water flew from her. "Oh my God," Leo gasped. "You´re in labor" "You think," Piper gritted out though her clenched teeth.

"Oh my God. What should I do?"

Piper opened her mouth but then. "So it was true. She was right." Leo snapped around and looking at the intruder. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled.

The man grinned. "Name´s Oloco. I´m a warlock who will take your child to the might sorceress Thara." With that sentence he grabbed onto Piper and with a wave of his hand he sent Leo flying into a wall where he fell down and when he looked up Piper was no where to be seen. "Piper!" he screamed and fell to his knees as he realized he had failed to do what he swore to do when he married her. To protect her.

Paige bursted out in tears when Leo was done telling them what had happened. She couldn't believe it. The damn underworld had to ruin the most joyful event in their life. Her tears turned into rage and she dashed them angrily away. "What do we do?" she asked standing up.

Phoebe sat the sofa with her arms around Leo to comfort him. She short Cole a short look and he nodded. He gave Bane a poke and almost as if they read each others mind they shimmered out.

"Where are they going," Prue asked. "To see if anyone knows anything in the underworld." Phoebe used her hand to lift Leos head. "Listen to me Leo. You did what you could do to save her. You listening to me? This is not your fault."

"But," Leo interrupted her. "I was supposed to keep her safe. Her and our," his voice broke and he hid his face in his hands. "Come," Paige said taking his hands. "You need to rest." She orbed him out and upstairs into his and Pipers bed. "I will call you when we find something." "If you find something," he whispered brokenly. "When!" Paige yelled at him. "We will find her. And your baby. I won´t accept it if we don't." With that she orbed out and Leo heard them downstairs taking, making plans to help Piper.

Closing his eyes he summoned the power of the Elder inside him and tried with al his might to locate Piper. Normally he always felt her inside because she was so close to him he sometimes knew what she wanted before she did.

He sighted as the place inside him where she usually were was so empty he wanted to cry. "Oh Piper," he whispered. "Where are you?"

"You can´t feel her?" Prue said to Kyle. He shook his face. She could see it in his eyes.

"Okay," Paige said orbing in. "What do we know?"

Phoebe was sitting with Book of Shadows in her arms turning pages in the faint hope there was something in there that would help them.

Prue stood with a crystal, scrying for her sister. She narrowed her eyes in concentration but nothing. "I can´t find her anywhere," she moaned as she threw the crystal down on the table.

"What about the blood to blood spell? Couldn't that find her?" Phoebe asked turning pages. Prue thought a little when sighted. "It couldn't hurt."

"Candle," Paige called and a candle appeared in swirls of orbs. She placed them and looked at her sisters. Opening her mouth she and the two others chanted:

"_Blood to blood_

_I summon the_

_Blood to blood_

_Return to me"_

Small drops of their blood fell into the light but nothing.

"How about the spell ´to call a lost witch´?" Paige suggested. Prue nodded. "We have to try everything," she stated taking Paiges hand and Phoebes with the other.

"_Powers of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here"_

Nothing happened. "We have to keep trying," Prue stated though gritted teeth.

Piper woke up as a sharp pain settled in her stomach. She wriggled in pain and was about to call out for Leo when she noticed the rock hard walls and the cold entering her bones.

She was scared lifting her hands she fired an explosion but nothing happened to the red light surrounding her. "Leo," she cried out. She waited but nothing. Another pain shot though her and this time she couldn't help the cry of pain escaping from her lips. She hugged her stomach whispering softly: "Please don't come out yet. Please stay inside. Its to dangerous out here." She caressed the large belly. "I will keep you safe, I promise. I won´t let anything happen to you."

A hoarse laughter interrupted her. "You shouldn't make promises you can´t keep," the voice crackled. Scared, Piper turned her head towards the voice. "Who are you," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

A rough laughter sounded and an old woman appeared. Her hair was a dirty grey and face wrinkled. "I´m Thara. I will be the one who is raising the first born child of the Charmed one and her Elder husband." The woman giggled.

"No," Piper moaned as a contraction hit her. She clutched her stomach tightly. As the contraction faded she raised her hands and fired a lightning after the woman but the lightning exploded as it hit the red shield and the woman laughed. "You can´t hurt me as long as I´m out here. I´m protected by the large protective shield I have set around you. One of my many gifts," she added. "I wont come into the field until the babys ready to come out and then you will to far away in the pain to hurt me."

Thara grinned as Piper again screamed out in pain. "No! Leo!!" she yelled.

"Nothing! I don't understand," Phoebe yelled out in frustration. She had been so sure the book would help them as it always had. Prue plopped down beside her. "We have to do something soon. Leo said she was in labor and we don't want our niece to be held by evil for the first time someone holds her in her life."

Paiges eyes was red and she was cold. She had failed. Kyle held her trying to comfort her. He didn't know what to do.

A ripple told them Cole and Bane was back. "Anything?" Prue asked. "I think we might have something," he told her sitting down beside her. "But its very bad news."

Phoebe looked at Cole. "Tell us!" she demanded.

Cole sighted. He really didn't want to be the one to tell the love of his life that her sister was as good as dead.

Taking a deep breath he started. "The warlock is named Oloco. He´s bad enough on his own but his boss is a very powerful sorceress Thara. She is so powerful that the Source himself banned her from the underworld. We think she is trying to make a comeback by taking the first born baby of a Charmed one. Bonus is the baby also has the powers of a whitelighter. It will give her ultimate power."

Paige began to cry and Kyle kissed her forehead. "I will orb up and see what they say." In blue orbs he disappeared.

"One of her powers," Bane said. "is the power to hide whom ever she wants."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, thinking. "I think I could write a spell to take care of that and then we just have to get Kyle or Leo to try and sense her." Prue nodded. "Do it," she commanded. Phoebe stood up and dragged Cole with her out in the kitchen to write."

Down under Pipers contractions was getting less and less apart. Her screams of pain and desperation rang though the cave so fast she barely had any chance to rest. Her head was spinning trying to come up with ways to save her baby.

"So," a voice said and Thara appeared. "Now I will come in and check how far a long you are." She lifted the shield and hurried in to Piper. Smiling she placed it back on top of them. Then she said: "Soon your girl will be here, Piper."

"No," Piper gasped. "no, please no. I wont push. I wont."

"You better," Thara said smiling evilly. "Or else I will have to cut her out of you and even though you will die after she is out this way you might get a glance of her. And besides, if the baby is in there too long after the water broke she will die. And you wont have that," she grinned. Piper screamed tears steaming out of her eyes. "No! Leo! Help me!" she cried.

"No! Leo! Help me". Leos head snapped up. He heard her. He was sure of it. Piper called out for him. Not even thinking he acted on instinct and orbed out.

"I got it," Phoebe yelled running into the living room together with Cole. "I got the spell."

Paige and Prues heads snapped up and Paige flew at Phoebe hugging her closely. "Thank the Gods."

In that second Kyle orbed in. "You need a power of four spell," he said. "A power of four? But we only have a power of three spell," Paige noted.

"Not anymore," Kyle said.

"_With the power of four_

_We banish you_

_Forever more" _

A powerful feeling settled in the hearts of Prue, Phoebe and Paige. They smiled. "We are as one," Phoebe whispered.

"Okay," Prue stepped into her leader role again. "Lets do it. Read the spell, Pheebs. Lets get our sister back."

"Wait," Paige called. "Let me get Leo first." Prue nodded and she orbed out.

"Leo?" Paige yelled as she formed into herself from orbs. "Leo?" No answer. She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. Shaking her head she orbed out again.

"He´s not there," the orbs of Paige said. The woman herself appeared looking wildly around the room. "Then where the hell is he?" Prue yelled.

Phoebe jumped up and by chance she grabbed on to one of Leos jackets which sucked her into a premonition.

**Premonition**

**Piper lying in a bed, crying, hugging her stomach. A woman standing above her yelling at her to push. Piper crying out for Leo to help her. A blue shine and orbs in which Leo appeared. Piper yelling out for him. The woman holding out her arms summoning a bunch of demons and darklighter. Leo getting shot by an arrow. Leo calling out Pipers name then dying. Piper crying out in pain and then a small bundle in the woman's arms. The woman hurling a knife into Pipers chest. Piper crying out Leos name before closing her eyes.**

**Premonition end**

"Argh," Phoebe gasped as she came out of the vision. She was shaking and tears stood in her eyes. "What did you see," Paige asked taking her hand. Prue rushed over and hugged Phoebe trying to give her strength.

"He´s there. With her. In the cave. Piper called out for him and he appeared. And then he was killed. The woman, I presume it was the sorceress Thara, summoned demons and darklighter and he was killed. Then the little baby was born and Piper killed too," Phoebe was sobbing and Cole gave Prue a look and she let go of Phoebe and let him hold her.

Prue went into Banes waiting arms and let him hold her for a few precious moments before pulling herself out, drying her eyes and getting a resolved face. "We need to get there now," she stated. "And we have to use the spell you wrote," She told Phoebe." To remove the shield that holds Piper in."

Phoebe nodded. "It´s ready." Paige looked at Kyle and said. "Let´s go."

The three sisters took each others hands and chanted:

"_Powers of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Take us to our sister harmed_

_Take us to the other Charmed"_

A bright pink light absorbed them and moved them with the speed of light leaving three confused men in the living room of the manor.

"Where the hell did they go?" Cole roared. "Can you sense them," Bane cried to Kyle. He closed his eyes and tried to feel them but nothing. "I can´t. They must be inside the cave now. Once they remove their shield I might get a read," he yelled back.

In the cave Piper was hurting badly. She was having contractions which made her want to push but at the same time she wanted so badly to hold the baby inside where it was safe. She pressed her eyes shut as to block out the world but the pain and worry was unbearable.

A jingle and a soft light and a voice called out her name. Her head snapped up and she yelled out: "Leo!" Because it was him. He was standing in the middle of the cave eyes full of tears of concern and anger.

Then Thara stepped out of the shadows and with a wave of her hand a bunch of demons and even worse darklighter appeared.

"Oh no," Piper moaned as she saw an arrow heading straight for Leos chest.

"Arrow," a voice called and the arrow disappeared in swirl of blue light. The arrow reappeared in the chest of the darklighter who fired it.

"Piper," Phoebe yelled and Piper lifted up her head to see Prue, Phoebe and Paige come running. Phoebe chanted out her new written spell:

"_What I saw_

_Must not come true_

_I call upon the witches might_

_Remove this shield with my Charmed right"_

In a golden glimmer the red shield disappeared and soon after Piper felt her sisters arms hugging her tightly.

"Here," Prue gasped. She quickly gave Piper a piece of paper showing her the new power of four spell.

She nodded and together the four sisters chanted:

"_With the power of four_

_We banish you forever more"_

Thara gasped and smoke began to rise from her chest. She grasped on to it and began to scream. Soon she stood in flames and with a loud boom the sorceress was vanquished.

Leo rushed to Piper and took her hand. She looked up at him gratefully and with tears in her eyes. Then she cried out in pain as a very strong contraction hit her. Leo felt his bones in his hand almost breaking with the power of the force Piper used as she pushed out the baby.

Prue took place between her legs and urged her on. "Push Piper push." She cried. Piper cried out and yelled. "I can´t I cant." Leo kissed her forehead and urged: "Yes you can. Just push!"

"Leo," a voice yelled and he snapped around to see an arrow heading towards him. "Arrow," Paige called and the arrow disappeared. She turned to him. "You two help Piper give birth. We will hold of the rest of the demons." Then she orbed out again and into the battle where Phoebe was fighting with al her might.

"Look out," Paige shouted at Phoebe as an energy ball flew towards her. Phoebe turned to see the energy ball in front of her face. Another energy ball came and exploded the one in front of her.

Cole stood before her, his face contorted in anger. "Stay away from her," he yelled. Bane fired one into a darklighter which exploded. Phoebe hit two with lightnings and demons exploded. Cole hit on with another energy ball and a darklighter exploded.

"Energy ball," Paige called and exploded the last demon with a big blast.

"Piper," Phoebe whispered and raced to her sister. "Argh," Piper cried. "I can´t do this!" "You can," Leo yelled. "You have to. Do you hear me? You have to." "No! I can´t," she sobbed.

"One last big push," Prue urged her and gave Piper a grave look. "One last push." Piper gave Leo a pleadingly look. "Push!" Prue yelled.

With one last scream Piper pushed out the baby and a small cry sounded though the walls of the cave.

"Piper," Paige screamed and raced to her sister. "Are you okay?" Piper fell back into the cold bed and closed her eyes. "Look," Prue sobbed. "Look at your little angel." Leo turned to Piper and checked her out. She was okay. Then he turned his attention to his new little girl. "Here you go daddy," Prue said her voice thick with emotion. Leo held out his arms and for the first time his little girl was placed into his arms.

She was pretty. Her face was wrinkled and red and she was crying until Leo stroke her face gently. Then she settled and after a little while she opened her eyes. Leo had tears in her eyes as he looked down at her baby blue eyes. He knew babies always had blue eyes but he was pretty sure she would be a blue eyed girl. Her hair was brown as her mothers. Leo grinned as he turned around and placed the girl into her mothers waiting arms.

"Look honey" he said. "This is your mother." Piper was crying as the girl looked up at her. "Look what we did," she giggled to Leo. "Isn't she beautiful?" Leo just nodded.

Then Phoebe and Paige pushed Leo aside and cooed at the girl. "Oh look at you. So cute," Paige giggled. Phoebe took the little hand. "Oh my. See such a small hand."

Prue waddled over and sat down beside Piper. "You did good, honey." She smiled and kissed her forehead. Piper looked up. "Thank you. For everything." She smiled. Prue nodded.

Then Cole, Bane and Kyle snuck themselves to a look. "She is an angel, Leo," Kyle said. "She is gorgeous Piper," Cole noted and Bane agreed. He smiled and gave Prue a hug. "Next time it will be our turn," he said and Prue looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Yes it will be." The girl blinked at them. "And I can´t wait"


	10. A happy engagement and a total scare

I, of course, own nothing expect some ideas and bad guys. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and co. Lucky them. Anyways if you sue me you´re get nothing expect me angry. Be aware of the anger of me. It´s terrible.

Prue Halliwell: Telekinesis, Astral projection, orbing, levi-orb, glamoring, sensing,

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Temporal stasis, molecular combustion,

Phoebe Halliwell: Premonitions, levitation, Electrokinesis,

Paige Matthews: Tele-orbing, orbing, sensing, glamoring,

Leo Wyatt: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Glamoring, Levi-orb, Elder lightnings,

Cole Turner: Energy balls, conjuring, sensing evil within people, shimmering, glamoring, telekinesis,

Bane Jessup: Energy balls, conjuring, sensing evil within people, shimmering, glamoring, telekinesis,

Kyle Brody: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Glamoring, Levi-orb,

Note2: This is a rewrite of the chapter in the sense I have corrected the errors I found but if you find some I didn't then give me a sign or send me a message. Other than that, enjoy the show;)

The Power of Four-a new beginning

A happy engagement and a total scare, chapter ten

Piper was lying in her bed with her arms wrapped around her little new baby girl tightly in the security of her arms. Leo was sitting beside her, smiling down on them both.

After vanquishing the last demons and darklighters the family orbed/shimmered out and into the manor. Phoebe and Paige had helped Piper taking a bath and getting her into her bed. Prue had been cleaning the baby and giving her clothes on.

Now the mother and daughter were in their bed and the father was standing above them smiling. "She´s so tiny," Leo mumbled taking the hand of his daughter. Piper nodded and caressed the cheek of the girl. "So," she asked looking up at Leo. "Have you thought of a name yet?" Leo shook his head. "No. All I know is that I want her to begin with a P. Like you."

Piper smiled at him. "I always liked the name Vanessa so I have been thinking, how about named her Phanessa? I even looked it up and it´s legal name. So what do you think?"

Leo thought a little and then picked up his daughter. "What do you think angel girl?" The little girl opened her eyes blinking a little before closing her eyes again. "I´ll take that as a yes," he laughed and nodded. "I think that´s a very good idea. How about Phanessa Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt?"

"Melinda?" Piper asked. "The ancestor who created the Book of Shadows." Piper nodded and smiled. "That´s a great idea. Thank you Leo." He nodded and then turned to the door. "Fine! You can come in now. We know you´re out there," he yelled and the door barged open and Prue, Phoebe and Paige was fighting to get in first. Cole and Bane gave each other a sly smile and shimmered in before them.

"Oh my," Bane breathed. "She is adorable" "She´s an angel, Piper. Just as beautiful as her mother," Cole smiled at the little girl. "Hey there little girl. I´m your uncle Cole." The baby opened her eyes and then blinked. Then she opened then again and smiled.

"Oh my God," Cole gasped. "Piper, she smiled at me." Piper turned her towards her. "You like your uncle Cole, huh sweetie?" The baby yawned. "Babies can´t smile at that age," Paige said. "It´s properly just gas," Prue giggled. Phoebe shot her a glare.

Then she turned her attention to the girl. "Oh my God. You are prettiest girl I have ever seen," she whispered. Cole placed his hand on her belly and smiled. "For now," Phoebe added. Prue took Banes hand and he helped her to sit beside Piper on her bed. "Can I?" Piper nodded and placed Phanessa in her sisters arms. "Hey there my sweet girl. You are just wonderful." Bane grabbed the babys hand and got a chocked look on his face as the baby squeezed his finger. "I cant wait for you to meet our the little girl," he whispered into the babys ear. And as she answered him she made the first noise in her life. "Oh my God," he said. "She made her first noise," Leo whispered. He picked up his daughter from Prues arms. "That was the sweetest noise I have ever heard," Phoebe squealed.

Paige punched her lightly on the arm. "Hey watch it. Don't scare the poor baby," she grinned and Phoebe pouted. Leo smiled and placed Phanessa back into her mothers arms. "Now get some rest you too. I´ll make sure the rest of the family goes away." Piper smiled and blew her sisters a kiss. "You just wait Prue," she laughed as she saw her sister´s disappointed face. "Giving birth is really hard and I´m so tried now. I need some sleep." Prue giggled and bent down and kissed Pipers forehead. "Don't worry. There will be much time for you to gloat then the time comes," she said. Paige blew her a kiss and Phoebe waved. "Sleep tight, my darling sister," Paige said and left with the rest of the family.

Shortly after Leo orbed back in and laid down beside his wife and daughter. "I love you sweetie," he whispered into the little ear of his sleeping daughter.

Then he turned his attention to the woman smiling at him. "And I love you even more my beloved wife," he said. Piper giggled at him and then leaned into his smiling mouth. "And I love you even more my darling husband."

Piper lifted the sleeping Phanessa over into Leos arms. "Place her into the crib, honey" He gazed at the girl. "I don't want to let her go." Piper giggled. "We will be able to watch her from here," she giggled. Leo pouted and then placed her into the crib.

"Leo," Piper said creeping into his arms making him hold her tight. "I wanted to ask you about something." She said nestling into his arms. "How did you find me before my sisters did?" she asked. Leo looked down at her. "I heard you calling out for me. And then I just felt you in my heart. The place I always feel you in. It disappeared then you were gone and then just for a second I felt you again. And then I just followed my heart and there you were." Piper had tears in her eyes and then she leaned up and kissed him gently. "I cant believe you have a place in your heart for me like that." Leo smiled. "I always have and I always will," he whispered and kissed her again.

Time passed by and soon four weeks had past. Prue was getting pretty big and she was cranky the most of the time. Phoebe was finally over her nausea and she was beginning to like begin pregnant.

Piper was lying in her room together with Phanessa. "Piper?" Paige poked in her head. She turned to Paige and smiled. "Leo said you wanted to talk to me?" Piper sat up and nodded. "Yeah. Come in and sit" Piper pointed at her bed. Paige sat down and picked up her niece. "Aw," she mumbled. "She is getting so big." Piper nodded. "Yesterday she lifted her head for the first time." Paige grinned. "Really? Cool."

Then she turned serious and asked Piper: "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Piper turned serious too.

"You know I have planning to add a restaurant to P3 for sometime now and this morning I finally got the okay from the bank. I have now bought the room next to P3 and next week the work begins to make it into a restaurant. I plan to call the new place P4. Because Prue is back and because I have added this new part to P3. It made sense." Piper paused and Paige nodded. "And?"

"And I know you have been thinking about becoming a manager at a café or something so I have been thinking. Maybe, and it´s just if you want to, then you become the manager of the bar and I will take care of the restaurant." Piper paused again. "So, what you think?"

Paige was silent. Then she turned her face towards Piper and she saw the tears shinning in Paiges eyes. "I think that's the best idea I have heard for a very long time. Would you really give me that chance?" Piper nodded. "I really think you can do it. The restaurant won´t be ready for about 3 months and by that time I will slowly start to create a new menu."

Paige thought for just about two seconds and then she flew around Piper necks hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you thank you thank," she squealed while squeezing her tightly. "Paige," Piper breathed. "Air is becoming an issue."

Phanessa lifted her head for a few seconds to observe what all the noise was about before laying her head back down and making a noise which sounded like a giggle.

"You think it's a good idea too, huh, Phanessa?" Paige giggled and tickled the little girls tummy which made her squeal.

Then she turned serious and hugged Piper again. "Thank you so much for this opportunity." Piper nodded. "I really think you deserve it. What do you say about me making a great dinner tonight to celebrate?" Paige nodded. "Good idea. The others will be happy about too I think." Piper grinned. "I´ll begin coking and you´ll tell the others. Paige nodded happily and orbed out.

Soon after Piper heard her yelling though the house: "No dinner plans tonight! We eat together as a family. No way out." Piper shook her head and turned to Phanessa. "So what do you think, angel? What should we make for dinner?"

Later that evening everybody was seated at the table ready for what ever Piper had made. She and Paige came in together carrying their food which was pasta, a spicy sauce and spiced chicken meat. A light salad with a special dressing and for Prue and Phoebe who still were pregnant and therefore had cravings, some pickles.

The placed it down and soon after the whole family had their plates full. "This is good, Pipes," Phoebe mumbled mouth full. She grinned at the face Piper made at her and continued. "This is new, isn't it?" she pointed at the sauce and chicken. Piper nodded.

"So," Cole interrupted. "Why are we having this family dinner? Not because I´m not enjoying it," he added as he saw Phoebe shooting him a glare. "But we usually don't get this fancy food on a normal Monday."

Piper shot Paige a glance and she nodded. "It´s because we have a very good reason to celebrate," she stated as a matter of fact before Paige continued. "I got a new job."

Kyle turned to her and gave her a tight hug. "Really? Paige, that's great. But when did you go to the interview and why haven't you told me?" he asked. Piper grinned and let Paige answer.

"Well, if you had let me finish then you would know," she pouted. Kyle waved his hands to say sorry and she giggled before saying: "Say hello to the new manager of P4´s bar and café," she stated proudly.

"What?" rang out though the room together with a lot of questions.

"P4?"

"But what about Piper?" was among them

Piper silenced then with her hand (not freezing them) and said. "I told you long ago I was planning on making the club bigger. I have bought the place next to it and I have just gotten the news that the work can start in a week or so." Piper smiled as she saw all of her family starting to beam. "Paige has agreed to work for me as the manager of the club and bar and I´ll run the kitchen when I´m ready. So this is the first dish I have created for the restaurant," she added.

Phoebe gave a loud squeal and hugged Paige and Piper tightly. "Yay! I´m so happy for you," she cried as she placed herself back into her chair. Prue smiled at the two. "I would get up and hug you if I could," she told them before stuffing her mouth full of pickles. Paige smiled at her whole family. "I´m so happy right now," she breathed into Kyles chest. "Look at them," she whispered and Kyle turned and looked.

Leo had Phanessa in his arms and she was wide awake. She kept lifting her head and gaze at her father. Leo was all gone in his daughter and didn't notice Piper giggling at the sight. She had such a glow to her face, Kyle had never seen it before. Phoebe and Cole was whispering to each other and when Phoebe giggled and sent Cole a sly grin he knew just what they where talking about. Prue was resting her head on Banes shoulder and he was patting her stomach gently. He seemed to be into a very deep talk the belly and he could have sworn he saw Prue grinning lovingly at him. Kyle turned to Paige again. "I´m happy too. So very happy I never thought I could be this happy." Paige smiled at him and hugged him tight. "I have a surprise for you," he whispered into her ear and Paige smiled at the thought. "Oh goodie!" she exclaimed. "A present!"

Looking around she noticed everybody was done eating and Phanessa was almost asleep. "How about we take off, then," she asked Kyle he nodded. Excusing them he orbed them out and into their bed room.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "How did you.. When?"

Kyle sank whatever was in his throat and gently pushed her down and the bed which was covered in rose leaves. Then he kneeled before her and pulled out a little box from his pants. Paige felt her eyes get misty and she swallowed. "I cant believe this is happening," she whispered. "Me neither," Kyle said his voice hoarse.

"But never the less," he added. "Paige Matthews-Halliwell, I might only have known you for less than a year but I feel in my heart that what I´m about to do is the right thing to do." Kyle swallowed again and opened the box.

Inside it was a silver ring with a rather large diamante in the middle.

Paige smiled though her tears. "I think I have known this ever since I met you and now it´s time that I tell you. Paige Matthews-Halliwell! I love you so very much and there is no one in this world I´d rather be with than you. So therefore I ask you," Kyle took the ring out and placed it before her finger. "Will you do me the greatest honor and be my wife?"

Paige nodded because her voice was gone. "Yes," she whispered then and grinned. "Yes!" Kyles face lit up and they kissed passionately. "Yes, Kyle Brody. I will marry you." Kyle laughed and kissed her again. "Thank you," he said.

The kisses grew deeper and Paige tip toed and placed her arms around his neck. Paige grinned slyly and then called out: "Kyles pants," and in orbs he felt himself get exposed. "That's cheating," he grinned before pushing her down on the bed. "You know," she giggled. "Al is fair in war and love"

Afterwards Kyle looked at Paige with misty eyes. "I love you, my fiancé," he whispered and she answered: "And I love you, my future husband."

Phoebe gave Cole a sly grin as they walked past Paige and Kyles bed room. "Three guesses on what they´re doing," she grinned. Cole stuck out his tongue at her but she just blew him a kiss.

Piper pocked out her head and whispered goodnight to the two of them before she heard the noises from Paiges room and she turned bright red. Phoebe couldn't help giggle and whispered "Lets go to bed too." Cole gave her a sly grin. "I´m tired," she faked a yawn. "Too tired," Cole asked in mocking sorrow. Phoebes laughter rang out though the hall and stopped as Cole shimmered them out.

Phanessa opened her eyes and blinked. She wriggled around trying to turn herself around so she would be on her stomach. Then her eye caught a glimpse of the rattle Prue had bought her. Of course she didn't know Prue had bought it to her but she had. She liked the funny sound the rattle made and she reached out for it. In that second a voice she had come to know and love very much interrupted her.

"You´re reaching out for stuff now?" Piper giggled as she picked up Phanessa and spun around and around. "You´re such a big girl," she cooed as she sat down.

A loud voice sounded though the hallway and Piper raced to the door to see if anybody had been attacked. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight.

"No," Prue yelled her face turning slightly red. "It´s your fault anyway. You put it in there. If you know what is good for you, you will talk to YOUR child and tell it to come out NOW!" Bane was looking helplessly at his girlfriend who was very pregnant and very mad. "But honey I don't know.."

"I don't care," she interrupted. "Now, I read somewhere that spicy food and long walks would help to start the birth but that's hasn't helped yet, you agree?" Bane nodded fiercely. "Now the last thing on that list was sex," Prue had a very determined look on her face. "So I want you to have sex with me now," she demanded as she used her telekinesis to rip of Banes shirt. "Prue, stop it," Bane shouted trying to keep his clothes on. He spotted Piper and gave her a pleading look.

"Prue?" Piper asked and made Prue snap around and shot her a deathly stare. "I want it out NOW" she growled. Piper nodded. "I know sweetie, but this is defiantly not the best idea," Piper took Prue hand and pulled her towards her bed room giving Bane a glance saying: "Leave while you can." Bane gave her a grateful smile and shimmered the hell away before his very angry and pregnant girlfriend would notice.

"But I´m fat and I can´t stand up on my own and I have to pee all the time," Prue whined. "I wanna give birth right now!" She yelled which made the bed room door fly open. "Stop it, Prudence," Piper yelled. She shifted Phanessa to the other hip. "You can´t make it come out like that. It will come when it comes," she stated firmly and Prue gave her a stern look back. Piper held the glare until Prue sighted and tears began to flow.

"I just want it out," she wailed. "What´s going on," Phoebe and Paige came running into the room. "Prue?" Phoebe shouted and raced to her big sister.

"Piper?" Paige asked moving slowly towards Pipers side. Piper shook her head to calm al three sisters. "Prue just wants to give birth now. She scared Bane away," Piper added and Prue looked down in shame. "I want it out," she sobbed. Phoebe gave her tried to give her a hug her own large belly getting in the way. "I know sweetie. It will come soon."

Phoebe turned to Paige. "So, soon to be Mrs. Brody shall we return to the wedding planning?" Paige laughed and nodded. "We shall," she grabbed her large sisters hand and with a wave she was about to orbed them out. "Wait," Piper held onto Phoebe. "Wait! Paigey, could you please help with," she motioned to the bed room door. "Or else Leo will ask me why I have decided to ruin a perfectly good door," Piper said. Paige smirked and orbed the door back into its place with a simple calling of the object. Then she waved her hand to say goodbye and orbed her and Phoebe out. Piper sighted and turned to Prue. "Now, go and lie down. I promise you, you will need your strength when you go into labor." Prue nodded and orbed into her room. Piper grinned as she saw the door close without anyone helping it.

She bowed her head and smiled at Phanessa who had her whole hand stuffed in her mouth. "I guess the oral phase has begun," she stated and left with her baby.

"Tell me again," Phoebe exclaimed as they materialized in the living room. "About when he proposed." Paige couldn't help but laugh. "You´re definitely the most romantic sister of us all," she grinned and Phoebes red turned a bright red. "Yeah, well I cant wait until I´m slim again. Then I will ash Cole to marry me." Paige looked very surprised. "What?" Phoebe asked. "Well I thought you wanted it traditional and wanted Cole to propose." Phoebe nodded. "Yeah I do, but if he doesn't get to it then I´ll just have to do it for him." Her eyes turned a little distanced. "I've always known it would be him. Right from when we were taken back in time and I was foretold what my great love would begin with a C."

Paige shot her a curious look. "You went back in time? When?"

"It´s was the year before we met you," she said shifting her seat so she was turned to Paige. "Hallowell. Piper and Leo had just gotten the news that they could stay together and I had just met Cole. Then this portal opened and me, Prue and Piper was sucked into it. In the past we met Charlotte who was a pregnant witch and Eve who was a midwife and witch. Eve was the one who had summoned us to help her deliver this very important child. It´s a long story," Phoebe stated. "But the most important thing was we saved Charlotte and Piper even helped her to give birth out in the open. Anyways before we saved her we were at this marked where an evil witch was keeping Charlotte prisoner. There I was asked if I wanted to know the letter my love of my life would be and I said yes. It was a C," Phoebe ended the story happily.

"Wow," Paige stated softly. "Who was the baby?" "The baby?" Phoebe was confused. "Yes," Paige said. "The one you saved." Phoebe smiled. "That was Melinda Warren." Paiges eyes got as big as plates. "Wow," she stated again. "Yeah," Phoebe said. "But I wanted to hear about Kyles proposal."

Paige nodded. "After dinner, you know the one where Piper and I announced that I was to work with here?" Paige shot Phoebe a look and saw in satisfaction Phoebe nod. "After that he orbed us upstairs where, on the bed, he had spread out the leaves of a 100 roses. He told me that after.. You know," Paige turned red. Phoebe giggled and gave her sisters hand a tug. "I know. Cole and I heard you. Piper too," the last was said as a after thought and Phoebe laughed as she thought of Pipers expression when she heard the noises.

Paige turned even redder than before. "Anyways," she exclaimed her voice kinda high-pitched. "He placed me on the bed," Phoebe giggled again and Paige shot her a stare. "Then he said that he knew we hadn't known each other for that long but he knew in his heart that I was the one for him and if I wanted to marry him and then he pulled out this wonderful ring," she showed her ring again and Phoebe nodded. "And then you did it like bunnies," Phoebe giggled and Paige hit her on the head. "Stop that!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," a cold voice stated. "Stop that!" An energy ball came flying though the room and Paige felt she flew though the air. She hit the wall hard and winced in pain. She jumped up and quickly scanned the room.

Two warlocks and a very nasty looking demon had appeared and was now standing over Phoebe one of them an energy ball ready.

Phoebe gazed with fearful eyes into the shine of the energy ball and was just about to scream when everything froze. Piper came rushing down the stairs with a look of panic on her face. This was the first big attack since the birth of her baby and she was scared to death. Just the thought of Phanessa getting hurt made her want to weep.

"Get the hell out of my house," Piper roared and exploded one of the warlocks. The other screamed out in pain of the loose and fired an energy ball at Piper. She didn't get to react and the ball hit her in the chest and she flew down unconscious.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed and to her relief saw Paige come rushing towards them. "Kyle!" Paige yelled as she bent down over Piper. "Where is Phanessa," Phoebe asked her head turning from one side to another. "I don't know," Paige exclaimed trying to stop a terrible bleeding from Pipers head. She tried not to look at the open wound in her sisters chest. "What the.." Kyles voice sounded and he exploded in a fury of orbs. Wincing in pain he reappeared, glad energy balls couldn't kill him. He sent an angry glare over his shoulder as he ducked for Piper.

He took one look into his fiancés teary eyes before holding his hands over Pipers broken body. Another jingle and a terrified scream told the rest that Leo had arrived. "Piper;" he shouted as he fired a lightning after the demon. The demon just shimmered out but Leo didn't notice. He ran for Piper who chose that moment to gasp for her breath and sit up.

Paige hugged her hard and Phoebe had tears in her eyes. Kyle looked up in triumph and Leo was busy planting small kisses all over Pipers face.

"What the hell is going on?" the angry voice of Prudence Halliwell sounded and the demon found himself getting hurled towards the big clock.

Prue waddled down the stairs the best she could, trying to get to her sisters as quickly as possible. The blood on Pipers shirt and the scared looked in Paige and Phoebes eyes told her exactly what had happened.

She was almost there when out of nowhere the dinner table came flying and Paige could only see in total and utter fear how the large table swept over the place where Prue stood and then she had to blink. As soon as she opened her eyes again she noticed Prue wasn't there anymore. She let out a scream and raced towards the place where she was last seen.

Distantly she could hear Phoebe yell for Cole and Bane and out of her eye she saw them shimmer in.

All the noises seemed to have disappeared from her mind and all she could think about was Prue. She didn't hear Banes frantic terrified questions nor did she see Cole and Leo take out the demon. Phoebe used her electrokinesis to vanquish the warlock but Paige didn't notice that either.

Because she had found her. Prue! She was lying in a pool of blood hugging her stomach so tightly. Breathing hard she opened her eyes and said in a hoarse voice: "I think the birth has started." And then she passed out.


	11. A fight for Pandora

Disclaimer: I own nothing! A very important statement whom I´m sure you have read many times and therefore are skipping over this lightly but I still need to write in cause someone thought they could earn some money by dragging me to court, then I´m sorry to inform you that wouldn't happen because I make no money on this. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and co. but I´m sure they like to play in my crazy mind for the time being.

After that I wanna say I do own the ideas and baddies in the story, most of them anyways and if you see a name whom you encountered before it would be safe to conclude I borrowed them from Aaron Spelling and co.

And now some introductions of people and their powers.

Prudence (Prue) Halliwell: Telekinesis, Astral projection, orbing, levi-orb, glamoring, sensing,

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Temporal stasis, molecular combustion,

Phoebe Halliwell-Turner: Premonitions, levitation, Electrokinesis,

Paige Matthews-Brody: Tele-orbing, orbing, sensing, glamoring,

Leo Wyatt: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Glamoring, Levi-orb, Elder lightnings,

Cole Turner: Energy balls, conjuring, sensing evil within people, shimmering, glamoring, telekinesis,

Bane Jessup: Energy balls, conjuring, sensing evil within people, shimmering, glamoring, telekinesis,

Kyle Brody: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Glamoring, Levi-orb,

Phanessa Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt: Lightnings (inherited from Leo),

Note: This is the last chapter before I start in school which properly will mean I won´t get to update as much as I would like. I hope I´ll be able to post at least once a week but I can´t make any promises. Hopefully this also means I´ll post more than one chapter each time.

Note2:This takes place right after the last chapter ended, of course. Hopefully you´ll enjoy it and it you find some mistakes just send them to me and I´ll try to correct them. Tell what you like and what you don't like. It helps to keep up the work. I must warn you now: I SUCK at writing spells so I´m sorry if you find them stupid. Maybe you could come up with a better one? Read and review.

Note3: A special thanks to those who DID review. I love them, keep them coming.

And now to the story!

The Power of Four – A new beginning

A fight for Pandora, chapter eleven

"Prue!" Phoebe ran towards where Paige was standing seemingly in chock. Paige had a blank look in her eyes and didn't even register Kyle as he pulled her away from the sight. Phoebe couldn't help but to cry out as she saw Prue lying in a pool of blood, unconscious. She strangled a sob and yelled for Leo. "Heal her," she screamed and Leo obeyed.

At first nothing happened and Phoebe was beginning to feel her own tears run down her cheeks but then just as she was about to wail the familiar golden light finally appeared. "Prue!" Phoebe hadn't never seen a man look so scared as Bane did as the almost fell down beside the body of Prue. "Don't leave me," he whispered.

"She´s alive, Bane," Phoebe whispered. In that moment Cole shimmered in holding a scared Phanessa in his arms. The little girl had big tears in her eyes and when she saw the destruction on the living room and hallway she began to wail. This snapped Piper out of her daze watching her husband franticly trying to save her older sister and she raced to Cole and took Phanessa from him. She began bouncing her up and down gently singing lullabies for her, her voice waving slightly.

Leos heart was beating so fast and he felt sweat begin to drip from his forehead. Gritting his teeth closer together he pulled the last ounce of strength he had in him and the last of the blood flew back into Prues body.

"Her heart is beating," Leo croaked. His forehead was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavily. "We need to get her to the hospital," he added just before he fainted. "Leo!" Piper cried before running to him. Cole was fast and caught Leo as he fell. "What happened?" she yelled gently lowering Leo down together with Cole. Kyle raced over and held his hands over him. "He´s just exhausted Piper," he said.

"What about Prue," Phoebe cried. Piper looked up into Kyles and Coles eyes and then turned to Phoebe and Paige. "You two. Get Prue and orb to the hospital. Kyle, Take Leo there too and Cole and I will come too. Bane, could you take Phanessa please?" Bane nodded. "Sure! Come here, sugar," he said and picked up Phanessa from Paiges arms.

"Lets go," Piper said and the whole family disappeared.

"Help!" Phoebe cried as she and Paige came into the emergency room carrying an unconscious Prue in their arms.

"I need a stretcher," A voice called and a young woman came running. "I´m a nurse," she stated while she helped the sisters get Prue up on the stretcher. "What happened?"

"She got hit by our dinner table," Paige cried and the nurse raised a brow. "What?" "Eh," Phoebe quickly covered. "We were trying to move our dinner table and she was helping us direct where it was going and we had it up on two legs and then suddenly it fell on top of her," she fired. "Help her!"

Another woman came running. "What do we got," she demanded while shining light into Prues eyes. "This woman had a dinner table fall upon her," the nurse said. "I need a cat scan, an ultrasound and start a central line," the doctor ordered and turned to Paige and Phoebe. "I´m doctor McAdams and I need al the information on this woman and your relations to her. Such as does she have any allergies and does she take any other medication?"

"That´s our sister, Prudence Halliwell and she is pregnant in her 9th month. She has no allergies and doesn't take any medication other than a few aspirins if needed," Paige quickly blurted out. "Right," the doctor said. "Where is the father of the baby?" "There," Phoebe pointed at the door where Cole and Piper came running in with Leo, still out, in Coles arms, Piper holding his head. After them Bane and Kyle came in Phanessa in Kyles arms.

Bane raced over to them. "Where is she? Where is Prue?"

"Who are you?" the doctor asked and Bane hissed: "I´m her boyfriend and the father, now where is she?" The doctor nodded. "Okay, Mr.?"

"Jessup. Bane Jessup."

"Right," the doctor said. "Mr. Jessup. Right now we are checking your girlfriend out and we are monitoring the baby too. We will let you know when we know something but right now I have to go in there and help, okay?"

Bane shook his head. "I want to see her now," he yelled and Paige placed a hand on his arm. "I know you want to, Mr. Jessup but if you´re in there you´re endangering her and the baby, okay? So I need you to stay here and I will be back as soon as possible." With that dr. McAdams turned around and ran into the examination room. Bane caught a quick glance of Prues pale face before the door closed and he fell down on his knees.

"Bane," the gentle voice was Paiges but for Bane it sounded like she was taking though a thick wall. "Come on, Bane. You can´t sit here. Let´s go to the others, okay?" Paige grabbed on to him tightly and dragged him towards a hysterical Piper who Cole was trying to stop from going in with an unconscious Leo.

"But I´m his wife," Piper sobbed as the door closed in front of her. "Shit" and a wheeling chair next to the examination room number 2 exploded. Two scared nurses came running to take out the fire and Cole grabbed on to Pipers hands. Looking around he scanned for Phoebe or Paige and for the first time ever he was really happy to see Paige come running with Bane who just stared into space.

"Switch?" Cole asked and Piper nodded. "Yes please," she gasped. "He´s stronger than me and I can´t hold him if anything," her voice broke at the end. Cole patted her on her hand awkwardly and turned around and said to Piper: "Piper? Paige´s here now okay?" Then he grabbed Bane and took him into the waiting room where he placed him and sat beside Bane.

"Piper?" Paiges gentle voice penetrated the panic inside Pipers head and she slowly turned her head to her sister. "Where is Phoebe?"

"She had to go and fill out some forms with a nurse. Are you.. I mean are you okay?"

"Yeah, I´m great," Piper stated sarcastically. "My husband is in a hospital room and I can´t see him and my sister was attacked in our own house by a demon and I can´t see her either and my daughter is," Pipers voice stopped. "Oh my God, Phanessa," she cried but Paige stopped her. "She´s fine, Pipes. Kyle´s got her," she said gentle leading Piper into the waiting room. "See," she pointed and Pipers head snapped around. In Kyles arms Phanessa was lying gurgling.

"Mrs. Wyatt?" a voice rang and Pipers head snapped so quickly Paige was afraid it would snap. "Yes? That´s me," Piper rushed over to the doctor who wheeled Leo away from her. "I´m doctor Langston and I have treated Leo Wyatt."

"Yes," Pipers voice was shaking. She was so scared the doctor would tell her something terrible but dr. Langston smiled. "And I´m very happy to inform you and your family," he smiled at the rest of the family. "that Mr. Wyatt will be alright. He´s exhausted but other than that he will he fine."

"Oh thank God," Piper sobbed and hugged the doctor who just smiled and patted her back. "C-can I see him?" Dr. Langston nodded. "He asked for you and someone named Phanessa?" The baby gurgled and the doctor smiled. "I guess that would be you." Piper nodded and grabbed Phanessa from Kyle. Sent him a grateful smile and then ran out to see her husband.

"CAT-scan is back, Miss," a nurse said showing the scan to dr. McAdams. She studied them closely. "Ultrasound?"

"Here Miss," another nurse turned a screen towards her and she studied it. "We need a midwife in here now," Dr. McAdams yelled. "She´s in labor."

"Really," a cold voice rang and a beautiful, red hair female stepped out from the window. "Who the hell are you and who did you get in here?" the doctor asked. "Someone call security." The woman laughed and said showing her perfect white teeth. "No doctor. I don't think that will be necessary."

The woman raised her hands and two fire balls appeared. The nurses screamed and ran for the door. The sorceress laughed and shot the two nurses closes to the door. Then she turned a bright flash blinded dr. McAdams.

As her sight returned she saw, to her horror, a neon green shield block the whole room. A noise interrupted her and she saw the patient waking up.

She turned and saw the woman advance on her slowly. "Now," she said. "Time to put out the lights," and dr. McAdams screamed as she went up in flames.

"_What happened?" _Prue was confused. It didn't take long because suddenly a sharp pain shot though her and made her moan out in pain. She heard what sounded like a scream and she forced her eyes to open.

"Oh no," she whispered as she was what she assumed to be a doctor burn. She felt the tears begin to run and was startled when a cold hand was placed on her belly.

Prue gazed up into a set a green, cold eyes. "Good," a voice said and Prue noticed the female who it belonged to. "You´re up. Now you can do the hard work only to watch me take your girl in the end," she said and Prue felt terror enter her heart.

"No," she managed to grit out though her teeth as another contraction flew through her body. "I will not let you have my baby," with that she pulled out her reserve of strength and fired a powerful telekinetic blast at the Sorceress. The woman just laughed as she melted into the air. "You can´t stop me," a voice near Prues ear whispered. Then she felt a knife caress the soft skin on her throat. "You can´t escape."

"_We will see about that," _Prue thought and closed her eyes and tried to orb but nothing happened. Laughter filled her ears and the knife cut a little deeper into her flesh. "You think you can orb out of here. No, the barrier will hold."

Prue felt the tears fall free as she closed her eyes in surrender. She cried out of fright, anger and sadness and swore she wouldn't give up.

Closing her eyes she channeled her emotions and prayed Phoebe would get the premonition she desperately tried to channel.

Phoebe was heading towards the waiting room as it hit her. She cried out in pain and fell down as the premonition hit her harder than ever.

**Premonition**

_Prue lying in a hospital bed crying. The room was red and there stood a female over her with a knife pressing it into her neck. She saw the dead nurses and the dead doctor. She felt the terror of Prue and suddenly Prue stood before her. "Please Phoebe," her sister said. "Please help me"_

**Premonition ends.**

Gasping and crying she pulled out of the premonition and ignored the worried doctors and nurses trying to talk to her. Gasping her apologies she raced to the waiting room.

"Prues under attack," she yelled entering the room. To her relief she noticed Piper sitting on a chair next to Leo with Phanessa on his lap.

"What?" Paige cried and Piper shot up.

"I had a premonition," Phoebe explained. "We need to get in there now"

Bane jumped up and raced out. "No," Piper yelled which made Bane turned still running. "No! I´m not letting my sister die again," she clarified while racing up to Bane. "Not again!"

The rest of the family gave each other one look before running after them.

Paige reached the door first and saw to her relief that Piper had frozen the entire ER. She and Bane stood before the door where Prue was and Piper had her hands raised trying to explode it. "Why isn't anything happening?" Bane asked Piper concerned. Piper bit down her lip and concentrated even harder. Lifting her hands she fired another blow at the door but nothing. "I don't get it," Cole said arriving.

"I´ll try," Paige said orbing out but her orbs bounced of the door and she fell down. "Ow," she muttered and kissed Kyle as he helped her up. "What´s going on?" she asked no one in particular.

Leo closed his eyes and when he opened them his eyes were empty. "I-I can´t sense her," he said taking Pipers hand but she pulled it out. "No," Phoebe stated firmly. "She´s alive. I know it." She gave Piper a look. "We try together," she said and Piper nodded. They closed their eyes and concentrated on the door. When they opened their eyes again Phoebes were a light yellow and Pipers a deep brown. "Now," they cried and fired with al they had in them at the door but it didn't even bounce.

Piper fell down, defeated. "What are we gonna do," she whimpered. "A spell?" Paige asked Phoebe and Phoebe thought for a second.

"_An evil field within our sight_

_We remove you with our might_

_Release our sister from these walls_

_I remove you from these halls"_

A green light shone from under the door and an angry scream informed them that the field was down. Piper grinned an evil grin and exploded the door.

"Good thinking, sis," Paige hugged Phoebe before racing into the room.

First thing Paige noticed was Prue. Pale and sweating she was lying on a bed, gasping and crying. Her face lit up temporally as she was her sisters but it soon turned to fear as two darklighters and three demons shimmered in.

A cold voice laughed and said: "Don´t think I didn't expect this to happen." A beautiful, red haired woman appeared. She gave them a cat smile and without any warning she fired two fire balls at Phoebe and Paige who was nearest. Paige orbed out and Phoebe levitated over it. Glaring she turned to the woman and hissed: "You stay the hell away from my sister," and fired an electric ball of energy at her. The sorceress vanished in thin air.

Her voice rang: "Kill them all but leave the mother and baby to me," it ordered and the darklighters fired their crossbows at Kyle and Leo. Orbing out, barely missing an arrow Leo appeared and with the Elder within him he fired a lightning at one of the demons standing over Piper who was lying down.

Piper jumped up smiling at him. She exploded a piece of second demons arms making it roar out in anger. She gave the demon a sweet smile and focused her powers into one might blast. Phoebe spin-kicked the third one in the stomach and punched him in the face.

Bane just raced over to Prue holding her hand. "I-I can´t stop," she gasped, tears running down her cheeks. "I have to push," she cried. Bane looked around. "What do I do, Prue?" he whispered. "I´m freaking out. I want to save you but I don't know how." Prue screamed again as a new more painful contraction hit her. "I don't care," she hissed. "I need to push NOW!" she almost growled.

Bane looked up. "Phoebe, help me" Phoebe snapped around and ran to him. "Prue, honey. You can do this," she yelled at her. "No, Pheebs. I can´t I can´t," Prue cried grabbing on to her hand with one and the other was tightly wrapped around Bane. "Yes you can," she ordered. "You have too"

"Phoebe," Paige cried interrupting everything. "Help me," she cried orbing in and out to avoid the arrows of the darklighters.

"_Men of darkness_

_Made of light_

_We banish you_

_With our Charmed right"_

In satisfaction Phoebe watched as the two darklighters exploded. Cole snickered and with a large energy ball he vanquished the last demon.

"You are not done yet," the sorceress appeared again. With a snap of her fingers Phoebe felt herself lift into the air and fly towards Paige. A sharp pain entered her body as she felt her collide with Paige and then blackness surrounded her.

"Paige!" Piper yelled and raised her hands and exploded the sorceress who flew backwards a few steps. "It that the best you can do?" the sorceress mocked her and Piper gritted her teeth.

Concentration her powers she fired an even more powerful explosion at the woman and this time she screamed out in pain and pressed her hands over her chest. Removing her hands she reviled a large wound in her chest making her cry out in anger.

"This ends it," the sorceress yelled. "I will not let this happen to me." She lifted her hands and formed a very large fire ball which she aimed at Prue who was gasping and moaning trying to stop herself from pushing. "This baby cannot be born to the light," she said aiming. "I will not see it happen," with that she fired the fire ball at Prue who was to busy giving birth to do anything.

"Prue," Bane yelled. He heard his own desperate voice blend together with Pipers. _"No,"_ he thought forming an energy ball. "_This can´t be happening."_ He fired it but knew it wouldn't do anything to stop the fire ball.

Piper was scared out of her mind and angry as hell. This couldn't happen. She couldn't stand by and watch her sister and her new niece die. Not without doing anything. In desperation she raised her hands to explode or freeze the ball. Anything to keep them safe but instead a sparkling green light appeared in front of the bed where Prue lied. The fire ball hit the light and exploded leaving Prue unharmed but the light was gone.

"What happened," the voice was full of anger but Piper was too confused to listen. She stared at her hands. "I-I," Piper stuttered.

A growl alarmed her but Piper didn't get to react before she was knocked to the ground by a very angry woman. "You!" she yelled. "You stopped me. How did you do it?" Piper felt invisible hands form around her neck, pressing down on her air pipe shutting off any air from entering her. The world grew darker as she struggled to stay awake.

Suddenly the pressure lightened and she could breathe again. As a familiar warm hand caressed her head she heard an angry voice yell: "Do not hurt any of my sisters again". The voice belonged to Paige who was up again. She awoke to see Kyles scared face before her. As he helped her to stand she watched as the sorceress was choking Piper and Paige got really angry.

"Sorceress," she called and the woman disappeared in orbs. Paige hurled her hands towards the wall and this orbed the woman into a wall knocking her unconscious for the time being.

Leo, who had healed Phoebe, raced over to Piper and helped her up. "Let´s finish her," she growled and gave Phoebe and Paige a determined look. "Prue?" Phoebe stood beside her sister holding her hand but Prue was too far gone in pain to do anything.

"Alright," Phoebe said letting go of Prues hand. "We need to hit her with everything we have on the same time. All of us," she looked at Leo, Cole and Bane.

"One, two three – NOW!" she cried and a blast of power released it self from her hands flying at the sorceress.

Piper concentrated her power and sent another might explosion after her enemy.

Paige called out for the sorceress´ heart which formed orbs around the place in the chest where the heart would be.

Cole and Bane fired two energy balls each and Leo a lightning. The sorceress opened her eyes at the impact and screamed out as she exploded into millions of pieces.

"Wow," Paige gasped. "Argh," a scream interrupted them and al attention turned to Prue lying in bed. Piper rushed to her legs and took a look. "Wow," she cried. "I-I-I see a head." Phoebe grabbed one hand and Paige the other. Bane placed his arms around Prue neck supporting her, the best he could.

"I can´t do this," Prue yelled tears streaming down her neck.

"Yes you can," Piper shot back. "Now Prudence Halliwell, you have come too far to give up now. You push until this baby is out, you understand?" Prue gazed tearful at Piper then nodded. "Push!" Piper commanded and Prue pushed all she could.

She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated al her energy into pushing the baby out. A scream tore from her vocal cord and with her eyes wide open Prue heard, for the first time, the wail of her newborn baby girl.

Pipers tears flew free as turned to Bane. "Congratulations daddy," she said gently. "You want to hold me?" She gently placed a little baby girl in Banes arms with blue eyes and raven black hair. Bane felt his eyes get misty as he for the first time held his daughter. "Hey there, my little angel," he whispered. "My little Pandora."

"Pandora?" Cole asked checking out the baby. "My, my, my," he said giving Prue a glance. "She sure is your daughter," he said. Prue gave him a mat glare but he just smiled. "She´s beautiful." Prue gave him an exhausted smile. "Thank you Cole," she said.

Bane gave Pandora to Prue and saw as Prues tears over flew and she sobbed: "My darling girl. My little Pandora." Cole gave Bane a confused look. "Pandora? When did you decided on that?" Bane smiled. "An angel gave us that name," he said caressing Prue hair. Prue looked up. "Yes, he did. And I´m so glad he did." Bane kissed her lips and turned his face to the sky. "Thank you for giving your blessing and allowing me to love her and our daughter, Andy" he said. "I hope you´re proud of the girl who bears a name to honor you"

And somewhere Up There a dark haired man dried a tear from his eyes before whispering.

"I´m sure I will be."

I would like you to meet my newest baby: PANDORA!! Yay me. Stay tuned for next chapter.


	12. A horrible secret

As always you need a disclaimer so everybody knows you don't own anything and they will get nothing if they sue. Consider it done with that note.

Here´s the rewritten 12th chapter. Hope you´ll enjoy it again or just skip it. Nothing is changed in this one.

Note: I´m using some stuff from my other story The return but hopefully it´s better than before. I hope you´ll like it. Anyways this chapter begins right after the last chapter ended.

The Power of Four- a new beginning

A horrible secret, chapter twelve

"Hey Prue?" Phoebe gently caresses the hair of her oldest sister who was still lying in the bed where she had just given birth. "Do you know what powers your girl has?" Phoebe asked smiled at the little baby lying in Prue arms. She was sitting together with Piper and Paige beside Prue on her hospital bed, relaxing and taking while the guys were out. Leo and Kyle was sprinkling memory dust on the staff of the hospital and Cole and Bane had excused themselves. Phoebe figured they were at home making the place ready for Prue and Pandora.

Phanessa made a giggling noise and waved her hands fiercely to make her mother notice her. Piper smiled and kissed the forehead of her girl. "You´re right, Pheebs," she stated. "Phanessa already showed us her powers inside my belly." Prue narrowed her eyes thinking. "I don't know," she said caressing the brown hair which was rather thick for a newborn on Pandoras head. "I actually haven't seen anything from her when she was inside me. It will be interesting to see what see has. If it´s mine or Banes." Prue finished.

"Yeah," Paige said but then continued. "But I have a more pressing question. What was that green light that saved Prue? And who made it?" she added. Piper raised her hand. "I kinda think it was me," she said quietly. "But I´m not sure. And I don't understand it if it were me. I mean, how does it fit in with my ability to manipulate molecules?"

"I think we need our whitelighters for this," Phoebe said and Paige nodded. "Let´s get them in here and us out. Hospitals are beginning to freak me out," she stated and called for Leo and Kyle. "Could you check and see if the manor is ready for us to come home?" Paige asked. "And where Bane and Cole is?" Prue added. Kyle nodded and orbed out.

"Leo," Piper tucked in his shirt to get his attention. "Did you see that green light that saved Prue?" Leo nodded. "I did and I have already contacted the other Elders and we all agree." He stopped and smiled at her. "It´s your new power, Piper" he said. "It´s a force field. A protection field," he added, smiling proudly. Piper felt her mouth drop. "I-I have a new power?" she stuttered. Leo nodded. "And a really cool one too," Phoebe said grinning at Piper. "Yeah," Prue added. "That one really saved my ass."

"But how does it fit together with my manipulation of molecules?" Piper asked confused. "You see," Leo said sitting down besides her taking Phanessa from her arms. "You can stop molecules, to freeze them and speed them up to explode them. Now you can manipulate them and make them protect you. The fact it´s green is just a coincidence."

"I-I have a new power," Piper stuttered. Prue grabbed her hand. "Piper? Are you okay?" Piper just continued to stare. Prue looked up at Leo. "Honey?" Leo took Pipers hand. Paige gave Phoebe a look and then took Pipers other hand. "Sweetie? Are you okay?". "I-I-I," she said. Then her face lit up in a beautiful smile and she laughed. "I have a new power! I have a new power," she sang and jumped up. Grabbing Paiges hand she began dancing around with Paige, laughing.

"Well," Phoebe sighted. "At least she took it better than last time she got a new power." Prue laughed. "Yeah, but that was also a really big surprise for her." Paige fell down on the bed making Prue wince as she bounced. Paige shot her apologizing look and Prue just shook her head and smiled. "What are you talking about?" she asked getting herself more comfortable. Phoebe grinned. "About the last time Piper got a new power." Paige lifted her head from the comfort of Prues shoulder. "What happened?" Phoebe grinned. "It was sorta funny."

_Flashback_

"_That must be why we didn't find the first witch in time. We didn't get a read on her before after the amulet was stolen." Phoebe was looking grim. "Okay," Prue said. "But what happens if we don't find her before…" An explosion interrupted her and after giving Phoebe and Leo a look they went into the kitchen. _

_Piper was standing by the counter covered in red juice and little pieces of red stuff, gasping. "Piper?" Phoebe came in first. Taking a look around Prue asked: "Oh, okay was it a demon?" "No! It was watermelon," Piper cried. Phoebe looking up into the dripping ceiling grabbed a towel and placed it over her head._

"_Honey?" she asked. "Why did you vanquish watermelon?" "I didn't vanquish watermelon," Pipers voice was hitting a very high pitch note. "I threw it up in the air and I tried to freeze it and it exploded." At the last statement she flicked her hands which made some herbs in the window explode in their pottery. "Oh," Piper gasped and turned around waving her hands before her, exploding the glass in the cupboards behind Leo which made him duck behind Phoebe. "This was the little problem I was telling you about," he gestured at Piper._

"_uh huh," Phoebe muttered and then turned to her sister. "Okay Piper, SLOWLY out your hands down and no one will get hurt," she said calmly. Piper just stared at them her eyes as big as plates. _

"_Honey!" she almost sobbed and Leo went to her. "Sweetie it will be okay. We´re gonna figure it out," he said but Piper held up her hands to stop him. "no, no, no," she urged. "Don't come near me. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Seeing this Prue decided it was time for the big sister to go into action. "Okay. Put these on," she placed a pair of mitts on Pipers hands. "And now try the tea pot. Try the tea pot," she pointed at the tea pot. Piper groaned in protest and pointed her hands at the stove where the pot was placed. _

_A moment and nothing happened but then the pot exploded which made Piper cry out in desperation. "Okay, okay," Prue stated desperately trying to calm her crying sister. "That was not that bad," she urged. _

"_Alright just calm down," Phoebe stated very calmly. "´Cause I think your emotions is making it worse." Piper gave a short sob. "I think I´ll go check with the Elders and see if they know what happened to your powers," Leo said giving his wife a worried glance. "Hurry!" she exclaimed and Leo orbed out._

_Flashback ends._

"Hahaha," Paige was having trouble breathing. "That´s hilarious," she gasped trying to catch her breath. Piper glared at her baby sisters but with a gentle smile in her eyes. "Hey! It so wasn't funny," she stated. "It was actually very scary." Her smile stiffened. "I was so scared my powers were gone. You know, as a punishment for me marrying Leo." Piper looked down. "I mean, it would be worth it, but still. My other sisters would still be witches. The Charmed ones and I would.." She gave Leo a helpless look. He gave her a gentle smile and squeezed her hand.

"Piper, I´m so.." Paige started but Piper held up her hand to stop her. "Don't feel you need apologize for this Paigey. I have only just realized it myself," Piper tilted her head. "Maybe I like being witch more than I realized." Phoebe gave Prue a gentle smile. "Finally," she exclaimed. Piper gave her a surprised look. "You caved!" Phoebe squealed.

Piper gave her a surprised look. "What do you mean?" Phoebe giggled and said in a sing-a-long-voice: "You like being a witch.. You like being a witch.." Piper rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah! You got me there." "Yay," Phoebe giggled.

In that moment Bane shimmered in and announced that the manor was ready for the homecoming of his little girl: Pandora Jessup-Halliwell. Prue smiled and picked up her daughter from the basin in which she had been lying. "Could you get my clothes?" she asked Phoebe who nodded and went to find it. After a few moments Phoebe returned and Prue got dressed. "Ouch," she winced. "I got to say, giving birth is really painful." "Aw, poor baby," Bane cooed and kissed her forehead. Prue punched him lightly and gave him a loving smile. "Take me home," she mumbled and giving the rest of the family a wink he shimmered them out.

Piper smiled and took Phanessa out of Leos arms. Snuggling into them herself she mumbled into his chest. "Let´s go home, honey!" Leo smiled and sniffled in the unique sent of Piper before orbing out.

"Guess it´s just you and me, huh, sis?" Paige said before grabbed her last pregnant sister and orbing them home.'

"Welcome home, Pandora and Prue," Kyle patted Prue on the shoulder and made a funny face at Pandora. The little girl was sleeping in her mothers arms so Kyle just went to Paiges side as she formed.

"Thank you Kyle," Prue said and added as Cole coughed. "You too, Cole." Phoebe smiled at Cole. "Ouch," she suddenly exclaimed. "What´s a matter honey?" Cole was at her side in a flash. Phoebe smiled. "She kicked me. Again!" She stressed the last part. "Anyway I really tired so if you don´t mind, Prue I´ll.." and then ripples appeared leaving nothing where Phoebe had been standing. "Phoebe!" Prue exclaimed. "Where did she go?" Cole had jumped up looking around wildly.

"I´m okay," they heard a voice call from upstairs. "I guess we know what powers my kid has," Phoebe yelled. "I´m in the bed room. I was about to say I wanted to go to bed and since I´m up here I think I will tuck in. Night." Cole smiled. "I guess I will follow her," he said before gently stroking the babys hair and shimmering out.

Phanessa yawned which attracted the attention of Leo and Piper. "It´s late. We need to get her to sleep," Leo said to his wife. Piper nodded. "And you need some sleep too," she told Prue and kissed her. "I love you," Piper said and grabbed on to Leo who with a grin orbed them out.

Prue smiled and turned to Bane. "Mommy´s tired too," she stated with a grin. "Take us to bed?" Bane laughed. "As you wish," and with a wave of his hand to Paige and Kyle he and Prue disappeared with Pandora.

Kyle gave Paige a sly look. "Guess that just leaves us," he said kissing her neck. "Umm," she purred. "I guess it does. You tired?" Kyle laughed. "Not too tired anyway," he laughed and giggles were heard as he orbed both himself and Paige out.

One month later and now it was Phoebes turn to be very annoyed and fat. Waddling down the hallway she was talking to herself. "I hate this," she mumbled. "Being this fat, can´t see my own shoes and where the hell is Cole anyway?" Prue giggled as she placed Pandora more comfortable in her arms. "Your thoughts are jumping a little, huh, Pheebs?" she said but winced as she got a deathly glare back.

"I hate this," Phoebe exclaimed. "Now I understand how annoying it was for you. Everybody telling you it would be worth it and it would end soon." Phoebe was fuming. "I want it out now!"

"Aw, sweetie, I know," Prue cooed as she used her other hand to guide her cranky sister towards the bathroom. "And I have to pee al the time," Phoebe felt the tears well up into her eyes. "And I cry all the time. And over nothing," she sobbed. "I know," Prue said gently. "But look at this," she gave Phoebe a good look at Pandora who was awake. "I tell you, she IS worth it. All the pain during labor. All the pee and having strange needs and.." As they reached the bathroom she stopped. Tilting her head to a side she thought a second. "Well, all of it is so worth it. Come on," Prue said opening the door using her telekinesis. "I´ll give you a hand." Phoebe gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said. "For everything." "You´re welcome. What else are big sisters for?"

Later that day Piper was getting ready to take a bath. Leo had offered to take Phanessa with him out shopping so she could have a moment for herself and she had gratefully accepted. As much as she loved her little girl even a mother needed a little time for her self, Piper thought.

Smiling to herself, thinking of her husband and the way he were with Phanessa and how lucky she had been finding him she went into the hallway and left for the bathroom. She giggled as she thought of this morning. Leo had orbed in and kissed both her and Phanessa before announcing he was playing hickey with the Elders for the day.

"Sweetie," Piper giggled. "You ARE an Elder. Don't you think it will be a little hard trying to hide from yourself?"

Leo laughed. "Yeah. But I´m hiding from the others. And besides, it´s really fun." He bent down and kissed her hard. "And maybe later we could get Paige and Kyle to watch the baby and then we could.." he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Piper blushed and smiled. "Aw, really?" she said seducingly and kissed him back. "Yeah, but first I´ll take Phanessa out and we will go shopping," he said.

Piper smiled as she reached the bathroom but stiffen as she heard the sound of someone weeping. She tip toed closer, peeping inside.

There Paige was, half sitting, half lying across the WC, sobbing her heart out. Her eyes were red, showing she had been crying for a very long time. The cries were so painful Piper felt her own eyes begin to tear up and she sniffed in before slowly opening the door.

Paiges eyes widened in fear as she heard the door creak but relaxed again as she saw Piper enter, without Phanessa. Thank God, Paige thought to herself. Piper quietly slipped in and closed the door firmly behind her. She sensed this was something Paige didn't want the world to know. In fact Piper had a feeling that she didn't want to know.

Lowering herself to sit beside her baby sister she gently cupped up her face, stroking her tears away. Paige sniffled and tried to hold in the tears, but the compassionate and loving look in Pipers eyes made it impossible and she soon began to wail louder than before. Piper didn't say anything she just let her cry. Gently placed Paiges head in her lap she began stroking her sisters hair, unconsciously singing lullabies for her.

Paige cried until she felt like she had none left and then opened then and gave Piper a grateful look. Piper smiled gently back at her. "What´s a matter, missy Paigey?" she asked gently. Paige shook her head. "I-I can´t," she stuttered. "It´s okay, honey. It´s okay. We don't need to talk about right now," Piper quickly said. "I can´t talk about it here," Paige stated.

"It´s okay, Paigey. Let´s just get you into bed, okay?" Piper looked at Paige who nodded and then grabbed on to Pipers hand as she tried to stand up. "Piper, wait!" Paige paused as if she was ashamed of something. Piper narrowed her eyes. She was beginning to feel very concerned. Something inside her told her whatever Paige would tell her it would change hers and her familiy´s life forever.

"What is it, sweetie?" Paige looked down. "C-can I stay in your bed?" she asked her voice so quiet Piper almost didn't get it. Piper paused, surprised at the question but quickly snapped out of it. "Of course you can, honey. Always," she said taking Paiges hand. She didn't even get to open the door before she felt herself orb out.

Reappearing inside hers and Leos bed room Piper ushered Paige down under the sheets. As if she were sick Piper tugged Paige in and placed herself besides her. Paige felt her eyes tear up again and desperately tried to blink them away. "So," Piper started. "Do you wanna talk about it now?" Paige shook her head. "No! Not really but I have to," she said. "Could you," she paused. "Could you hold me, please?" "Of course," Piper pulled her into a tight hug and felt her sister rest her head on her chest, burrowing herself in the sent of Piper.

Paige took a deep breath to prepare herself mentally. "I´m pregnant," she stated, quietly. "Paige! That´s wonderful," Piper exclaimed but stopped as she felt Paige stiffen. "Is.. What it is," Piper felt the painful knot in her stomach growing. It has been ever since she saw Paige in the bath room. She felt her shirt get wet and knew Paige was crying again.

"It isn't good?" she asked, confused. Paige loved kids! Her nieces were the most spoiled kids in the world. Paige began wailing out loud while nodding. "It´s good but it´s bad too," she sobbed. She lifted her face and the look on it made Piper want to weep herself. "I can´t loose it," she gasped through her tears. "I can´t loose another baby," Paige burrowed her face in Pipers chest again. "Not again."

"_I can´t loose another baby. Not again"_ the sentence shot though her mind. "You mean," Piper felt the knot getting so big she felt like it was gonna explode. Paige sobbed and nodded violently. "You have been pregnant before," she stated, calmly. Paige just cried. "Where is it now?" The sentence ripped her mind open. Paige lifted her face yet again and this time the look was so sad it hurt Piper but there was something else. Anger.

"He took it," she exclaimed loudly. "He took my baby from me." More questions shot though her mind but Piper silenced them. "Who did?" she asked her voice shaking. "Robert. Robert Willkins," the reply came from the darkest place in her soul.

Paige sat up, drying her cheeks. "I was only 15 years old when I got pregnant. I was a lot of trouble back then. Drinking, skipping school, doing drugs. Basically I did everything my parents didn't want me to do. I fell in love with this dark and mysterious guy. He was a few classes above me and very handsome. We went out for sometime when he," there Paige stopped her story and Piper felt her heart break. "No, Paigey, no!" she whispered. "He raped me!" this was another secret from the darkest place of her soul and Paige had spent so much time trying to denying it ever happened but it did.

"Someone had apparently told him I was an easy fuck and then I didn't want to do it he got mad and just raped me." Paige paused. Piper tried desperately to swallow her tears. "But the worst part was that even though he had raped me I still stayed with him. I felt so alone and unloved. My parents always yelled at me, I know it´s no excuse," she added sadly. "But I needed so desperately to be loved that I told myself that it didn't matter. Then I found out I was pregnant and he was so angry. That wasn't a part of the plan he yelled at me in rage but I had been so smart to tell him while we were out so he couldn't do anything."

Pipers heart was breaking into millions of pieces and she wanted nothing more than to kill this guy who had dared to hurt HER baby sister.

"After that I tried to avoid him as much as I could. I knew I never would get an abortion. After a while he actually began to look forward to this child." Paige snickered at this point. "Looking forward to it, my ass," she muttered. "Everything was quiet for a few weeks and soon I was in my 4th and a half month. I was so thin that nobody noticed which I found really odd. Well, then, one night he came home drunk. He had always had a temper but he had never hit me. Before anyways," the last part was added as an after thought.

"I knew as soon as I heard the door this was bad. I tried to lock the door into our room but he barged though it before I knew it. I can´t even count how many times he hit me but I remember thinking: "not the baby. Please not the baby."" She paused again and tears began to fall free. "I guess it didn't matter to him after all. After he was done he fell asleep on the couch and I limped out into the bath room. My body hurt allover and my belly hurt so much I thought I was gonna die. The morning after, it was the most horrible day I ever had. He made me abort the baby. I had to go to the bath room really bad when I woke up and I had terrible pains inside me. I was out there fore at least 3 hours but he didn't even notice. As I looked down before flushing it, that´s when I saw it," Paige sobbed at this point. "It was a little girl." Then she broke down and Piper just held her close as her baby sister cried out her heart.

"I´m sorry," she mumbled over and over again. "I´m so terrible sorry."

There you have it, again. I demand you to review this chapter, again.

Hope you enjoyed it. TTFN


	13. Rage

I, as always, own nothing. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and co. I just borrow them for fun and because I´d like to think they enjoy themselves in my crazy mind.

This is a rewrite of the first time where all I have altered is some design and any mistakes I could find but I´m not the best in the grammar- or spelling department so if you find any, let me know and I´ll try to correct them.

Note: This takes place later that evening. Leo is still out with Phanessa and Kyle is somewhere else (You don't always know where Leo is in the show so just bear with me here;)) Pretend Cole is at work and Bane is just out.

Hope you´ll enjoy. Hugs and kisses.

The Power of Four- a new beginning

Rage, chapter thirteen

Piper gently closed her bed room door and sighted deeply before turning around and moving down the hallway towards the stairs. She bit back her tears but she knew it would only last until she saw Leo or one of her sisters. Then she would break.

Just before she had finally gotten Paige to sleep after she had cried out her eyes. She told her the rest of the story which included her baby sister leaving the man who had first raped her and then hit her until she miscarried. After that she had tried to do better but the hurt inside her made her drink even more and her parents were so ashamed of her. And then they had been killed. After that she finally left him but was terrorized by him until he found her alone and beat her up so very badly. She had been in a coma for three weeks and that made the court sentence him to 5 years in jail.

She had been a mess for a long time until she got it together and got her exams. After that she entered social services school to become a social worker and then Prue had died. It had taken her 8 years and then she met her biological family and had been rushed into witches and demons.

Piper swallowed deep before taking a deep breath and walking down the stairs. Phoebe and Prue sat in the sofa laughing and smiling about something. Piper felt horrible because she knew she would destroy that feeling in about five seconds.

Phoebe turned her head around at the noise from the last step on the stair and smiled as she saw Piper come. "Hey there you. We were just talking about where you and Paige were. Prue thought you were doing something witchy but I´m sure you were doing something more sisterly. Like braiding each others hair or talking about your guys or maybe even talking about getting Paige pregnant." Phoebe turned to Prue who had a sly grin on her face. "You know," Phoebe added. "The sex talk." Then she bursted out laughing followed by Prue.

She turned to Piper, expecting a smile or a laugh but instead Pipers eyes were filled with tears and her hands was fisted tightly together. The laugher quickly left both sisters eyes and they jumped up and took Piper into their arms.

Sinking down on the sofa Piper finally let her pain wash over her and she wept fiercely. Prue stroke her hair, resting her on head on Pipers which was placed on her shoulder. Phoebe placed her head in Pipers lap and hugged her tightly.

They let her cry until the tears just silently fell from her eyes and her sobs had stopped. Gently Prue lifted Piper face and asked: "What´s a matter, honey?" "Can you tell us?" Phoebe added, quietly. Piper nodded and sat up. Pushing a piece of hair back behind her ears she spoke words what would rip up the insides of those who heard it.

"Paige was raped!" Silence. Then Phoebe broke out in tears. "But I don't understand," she cried. "When?" Piper swallowed and began telling what Paige had told her. She had a feeling Paige rather if she told them instead of her.

"S-she was 15 years old. Fell into the wrong crowd and fell in love with the wrong guy. Apparently someone had told him Paige was an easy fuck so when she refused he just took what he wanted." Piper paused. She knew the next sentence would kill them both. "She was pregnant," she whispered and Prue too felt a sob escape her throat. "He wasn't pleased with it of course," Piper continued, her own tears just falling. "But somehow he managed to get used to the though and he began looking forward to it. At least that´s what Paige said. But then, one night, he came home drunk. Paige said she knew as soon as she heard the steps on the stairs. He beat her so bad that she miscarried. She was 4 and half months along when it happened. She didn't abort before the next morning and she had to push it out. She didn't know she was in labor until she went to flush and she saw it." Pipers voice broke and she began to sob. "It was a little girl."

Phoebes mind were blank. She couldn't understand the words that were coming out of Pipers mouth. She wanted to yell at her and make her stop saying these horrible things but her mouth wouldn't open. A sob escaped her and Phoebe began to weep. She felt as if someone ripped out her heart and smashed it with a hammer. The next thing Piper said made her stand up, determined.

"She´s pregnant. Paige," Piper stated quietly. "She told me she didn't know what to do because of course she was happy about it. It´s hers and Kyles love baby but at the same time she couldn't bear the thought of loosing another baby. She said it would break her."

"Then we just have to make sure she doesn't loose the baby," the voice was Prues and the tears in her eyes were now of both sorrow and grief but also of anger. "Do you think," Phoebe paused and shot a insecure look at Prue who nodded. "Do you think she would want to see us?"

"I know she would," a voice rang and Paige stood there her eyes red and swollen. Prue and Phoebe stood up and for a moment they just stared. Then both of them exploded and they raced towards her. Phoebe fell around Paiges neck and she cried for the both of them. Prue pulled her and Phoebe into a tight hug and she tried the best she could to tell her everything she didn't think her voice could handle with that hug. Piper came up behind them and Paige opened her eyes and gave her a grateful smile. Piper smiled back and she placed her arms around Prue.

"Come," Paige said. "We need to talk."

The four Halliwell sisters were lying in Prues bed. Paige had told them everything that had happened to her and they had cried together. For their men, Paige had asked them if they could tell their boyfriends so she didn't have to do it more than one more time and they had all agreed. In that moment Piper heard her daughters happy babbling and Leos laughter and had gone to talk to him.

Soon after Cole shimmered in and took one look at them. He didn't ask any questions but just took Phoebes hand as she offered it to him. He shimmered them into their own room.'

Paige sighted and Prue gave her a tight hug. "I will be here always," she whispered into Paiges ear. "I´ll be here if you can´t sleep. I´ll be here if your world falls apart. If you wake in the night then just come and wake me okay, sweetie?" Paige nodded and gave Prue a tight hug. "I love you Paigey. Never forget that," Prue finished as ripples in the air announced the homecoming of Bane. Paige orbed out before he materialized and he only just appeared then he felt the arms of Prue clinging to him.

He hurried to place Pandora in her crib and pulled Prue into a much needed hug. She buried her face in his chest and sobs wrecked her body. Tears of sorrow and anger flew from her. Bane didn't know what he had done or if he´d done anything but he sensed her need to cry so he just held her closely.

"Now," Leo said placing Phanessa in a high chair. "I wonder where mommy is?" Phanessa giggled and Leo grabbed a rattle lying on the kitchen table and gave it to Phanessa. Narrowing his eyes he searched for Piper inside and found her fast but something had changed from when he last felt her.

A sob made him open his eyes and he felt the air get knock out of him as Piper fell into his chest. "Hey" he smoothed and began stroking her hair. Phanessa had stopped playing and was carefully watching her parents. "Now what´s going on, sweetie?" Leo asked her gently but Piper shook her head. "Let´s put her down first, okay?" Leo nodded, knowing now was not the time to pressure fore answers and went to make her a bottle. Then he picked his daughter up.

"Come on baby girl. Let´s get you down for the night," he said and orbed out. Piper heard him change her daughter, feeding her and finally putting her down. She smiled sadly as she almost could see it before her.

Then Leo orbed back in and Piper let herself fall for the first time in that very long day. Leo sensed her need to cry while an intense pain settled in his heart. Something was wrong. With all the witches in this house. At least the grown ups.

Shaking his head he orbed them out and into their room. He carefully placed Piper on the bed and climbed in after her making himself comfortable as Piper snuggled into his chest and took a deep breath as to prepare herself for what she was about to say. He had a feeling he wouldn't like what she had to say.

Phoebe sniffed as the ripples formed and she and Cole stood in their room. She sat down on the bed, careful not to look at him. She began rocking back and forth to give comfort but she found nothing. "Phoebe," Coles voice was hesitant. "Can you tell me what´s wrong?" She wanted to shake her head. How on earth could she tell him that. She decided the best way was to just say it.

"Paige is pregnant," she started but was cut of as Cole broke into a smile. "That´s great, right?" he added the last part slowly because he knew there was no way Phoebe would be upset about her sisters happiness.

Phoebe shook her head, biting down on her lip to prevent the tears from falling. "It´s not the first time," she whispered. Cole felt his heart freeze. "Not the first time.."

Closing her eyes Phoebe blurted out everything she had been told the last 24 hours and Cole felt his heart freeze into a block of ice. And even though he had been a demon who killed for fun he wasn't sure his heart had ever been that cold before.

Kyle orbed into his and Paiges room, happy to be home at last. The day had been really hard. He had almost lost a charge and somehow he didn't feel quite right inside. There was this nagging pain in his heart but he could locate where it came from. He smiled as he saw Paige lying in their bed, sleeping.

Lying down beside her he gently stroke a piece of hair that had fallen out back behind her ears. Kyle felt his eyes narrow as he detected dried up tears on Paiges cheeks. He pondered for a while and was just about to leave as Paige moaned and opened her eyes.

They were red and swollen but she gave him a weak smile. "Hey honey" she whispered. "How was your day?" Kyle felt his eyes narrow again but he shook his head and kissed her gently. "It was okay. You?" Paiges face fell.

"I have to tell you something. And some of it will be just as hard for you to hear as it will be for me to tell you." She stopped. "First I have some very good news. I´m pregnant." Kyle felt his face lit up and he broke out in a smile. "Really? I´m gonna be a daddy?" Paige smiled a weak smile. "Yes you are," she paused. "But that´s not all." She sat up and got more comfortable. "You see, this has opened up something from my past I have tried to forget." Kyle felt his stomach tighten and he swallowed hard to prevent the vomit to come up.

"I have been raped!" The words ripped through him as a gun shot and Kyle felt his eyes tear up. "And he beat out my baby because he was drunk." And then the world stopped and when it continued, it was all pain.

Time passed and soon after a whole three weeks had past. Of course the whole family was in a world of pain but the children made it impossible for the adults to disappear in grief and anger.

The first time the sisters laughed together stopped suddenly because Kyle came into the room. Soon after it were tears leaking out their eyes in stead of smiles. It was hard but the good thing in this, as Phoebe pointed out, was the kids were too small to understand any of it. Paige had nodded and given her a small smile.

She was one month pregnant and the only thing that could expose her as a pregnant woman was the vomiting, the very sore bobs and the constant nausea. She wasn't showing and Paige told Kyle she properly wouldn't before she was quite far a long. Kyle struggled and smiled. He was okay as long as she was near by.

Kyle was having troubles in his life. Of course to know his beloved Paige had been assaulted had hurt them both but to know she could have had a kid now and someone, that bastard, Phoebe had exclaimed once talking to him about it, had taken that away from her made it so difficult for him to concentrate on being a whitelighter. He felt the constant need for justice even though he knew it wouldn't help he wanted to hurt this fucker.

He had been so close to call some old friends and call in favors but Leo talked him out of it. He was dead. He knew it but it was still so hard. Paige needed him there to be strong. She needed him if she wanted to cry or if she wanted to rage.

Kyle sighted. He wanted to be there for her but sometimes he wondered if he was to close. He couldn't stand to see her in that pain. It felt like a bubble of pain inside of him and it needed to explode sometime soon. He sighted again and gazed around. It seemed it was only Up There he could feel a little like he used to.

He nodded at a whitelighter passing by and couldn't help smile to himself as he heard their talk in whitelighter-ish as Prue had called it. She told them all about the meeting with the whitelighter-friend of Leo who had taken over his job for a while. It was when he and Piper were on probation. Paige had laughed and said she´d like to come up and see it all. Leo, quickly, talked her out of it, telling her she couldn't and Paige had rolled her eyes and muttered something about whitelighters being to stiff and Kyle had whispered in her ear: "I thought you liked it when I was stiff." Paige had rolled her eyes of him too but blushingly she had kissed him passionately.

A jingle told him someone were behind him and he was surprised when he heard Leos voice. "I know why you are up here so much, Kyle". Kyle felt a shift in the cloud where he was sitting (**I don't know if whitelighters can sit on clouds but in my story they can)**. He felt his eyes tears up and the knot in his stomach grew. "I can´t stand it," he gritted it out though he teeth. "I can´t just sit and listen without wanting to kill him. Find him and hurt him so bad no one would be able to ID him," he confessed.

"But still I know I need to be calm and strong for Paige. She struggled so much as she told me. I never want to see her face look so sad ever again," he muttered.

Leo nodded even though he knew Kyle wasn't looking at him. "You know what I think?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer he continued. "I think you need to give in to the rage building up inside you or else it will explode sometime. Sometime soon and it will properly be at her and that´s the last thing she needs right now." Kyle swallowed and Leo patted his back. "I´ll watch out for her for a while. Tune in to her voice. You have to block it out and give in, do you understand? You need to do it. If not for you then do it for Paige." Leo stood up and just before his orbs disappeared Kyle heard him say. "And I think you know that if you explode on her, you won´t be alive to see your child. Piper and the others will kill you." There was a slight smirk in the voice.

Kyle sighted and stood up. He knew Leo was right. Tuning everything out. All of his charges he orbed to the one place he knew he could let go.

In an old warehouse far away from everything he let go. Things were broken and you could heard his cries of pain, anger, sorrow and all the other emotions he had hid inside him come out and leave him.

Paige was lying in her bed, she did that a lot these days. Between being pregnant her emotions made it almost impossible for her to get up. A soft knock on the door and Pipers face came into view. "Hey there, sweetie," Piper pushed the door up with her hip and entered with a tray. She placed it on the bed and helped Paige sit up.

"Thanks, Pipes," Paige said taking a sip of the warn green tea. "Ugh," she muttered. "I just feel so awful." Piper stroke her hair gently. "I know. All of us did in the first period of our pregnancies and you´re not that different from us," she smiled. "Plus you have some emotional baggage you need to sort out," she added. She took a piece of toast and took a bit. "I made it for both of us," she added as Paige raised an eyebrow at her.

Paige gave her a weak smile. "Where´s Pheebs?" she asked taking the salty cracker Piper offered her. "In the park," Piper said. "She said she needed some fresh air. I can understand that. Cole is investigating what happened to Robert. He´s using some connections he has from his work."

A few weeks before Cole got his job back as a lawyer after the Charmed ones recited a spell to make people forget he had been gone.

Paige felt her whole body stiffen at the mention of her ex-boyfriend and Piper noticed. She pulled her into a hug and muttered: "We need to know where he is. We need to know so we can keep you and your baby safe." Paige sniffled and nodded. "I know. I just wish I could make it all go away." Piper sighted. "I know, honey. But we can´t." Piper lifted her sisters face and said the words Paige had been longing to hear from her so long (**I can´t remember if she has told her before and she properly has, but in my opinion Piper should say it more to Paige)** "I love you, Paigey" Paige sighted, smiled and closed her eyes.

Phoebe sat in the park on a swing slowly swinging back and forth. The movement seemed to calm the baby inside her. She had been having a lot of false contractions lately. Properly because of the emotional stress she and her family had been under lately. Phoebe sighted. They needed something good to happen. Something that would take their minds of horror.

Her thought stopped because in that second a sharp pain entered her stomach and what felt more than sounded like a sharp pop announced that the water had broke. "Oh my God", Phoebe exclaimed. No one was around but she still smiled. This was it. The good thing that would take their mind of the horrible thing that happened to Paige.

Looking into the sky she cried out for Prue and within second Prue materialized in the park. "Pheebs? What´s matter?" Prue looked around hands raised and ready to attack whatever was threatening her sister. Phoebe smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "It´s happening," she cried. Phoebe pointed at her belly and at the ground. Prue saw the wet spot and a light began to shine in her face. A light Phoebe hadn't seen since the news of Paige had tore them apart.

"Phoebe! That´s great," she cried. Then she grabbed Phoebe and orbed then home.

Bane and Leo was sitting in the living room looking out for their girls when a jingle interrupted them. Pandora made a noise as she saw her mother appear and Phanessa giggled.

Pandora was now 2 moths and Phanessa were 6 months. Phanessa was beginning to make crawling movements and could sit by herself. The parents were of course very proud of her. Pandora was able to grab her rattle and enjoyed lying on her tummy, lifting her head.

Leo jumped up as he noticed the pained face Phoebe had and raced forward to heal. Phoebe couldn't help but giggle as he placed his hands over her stomach and frowned as the golden lights didn't appear. "Oh my God," Bane exclaimed loudly and a bang was heard from upstairs. Seconds later Paige and Piper appeared in orbs. Sadly for Paige this made her want to vomit so she raced out into the downstairs bath room.

"What´s happening?" Piper yelled hands raised. Now Prue bursted out laughing and Phoebe giggled in between gasps. "My healing powers are gone," Leo exclaimed but now Piper began to laugh too. "Oh sweetie," she giggled. "There is nothing wrong with your powers," she told him, picking up Phanessa who desperately tried to get her attention by inching forward.

"You can´t heal her because she´s not hurt," Prue stated as a matter of a fact. "Now, what you should be able to do is getting a hold of Cole and tell him that he better come home now because he is about to become a father." A noise interrupted them and the family turned around to see Paige standing in the doorway, holding her belly laughing so much tears were lurking out of her eyes.

**(This might be a very bad jump but I need to save some emotions until later in the story. It might seem I´m jumping over Paiges pain to lightly but please bear with me)**

"Oh my God," Paige gasped, still laughing. "Thank you Leo. You´re a better whitelighter than you know." Leo had a confused look on his face but Piper just kissed him. "Bane," Prue asked and he nodded, seeming to know what she wanted from him. Giving Pandora to her mother he shimmered out and a few moments after he shimmered back in with Cole, looking around wildly.

"Where is she?" he cried and was relived to see his beloved lying on the sofa, her head resting on Prues stomach.

"Phoebe," he cried and raced to her. Slowly she opened her eyes. "I hate you," she muttered gritting her teeth closely together. Cole stood up taken back. Chocked at that statement. "Ow," Phoebe gasped grabbing his hand, squeezing it tightly. "I really hate you!" she hollered.

Cole lifted his head and shot a confused look at Prue. She gave him a reassuring smile. "You can´t understand the pain she´s in right now," she whispered as Phoebe cried out about how stupid Cole was and how much she hated him. Prue giggled at Coles sad face and started rubbing Phoebes back. "It´s okay sweetie," she cooed. "It´s okay."

"Oh," Phoebe moaned as the contraction faded and she lifted her face, teary eyed. "I don't really hate you," she sobbed. Cole smiled and lifted her up from the sofa. "I know, honey" he whispered gently. "I know".

"Hospital?" he asked Leo but he shook his head. "Phoebes wants to stay here. The last few births have been at a hospital with big drama. She said she wanted it here, at home, so it wouldn't be so dramatic." Cole nodded. He shimmered his beloved girlfriend and himself out and Prue stood up. '

"Warm water and towels," she stated and Bane nodded. He and Piper took of into the kitchen. "Does anyone know where Kyle is?" Paiges voice was anxious. "I´ll get him," Leo said giving Phanessa a kiss on the cheek. "I know where he is" With that he orbed out and Prue took Paiges hand. "Come," she said. "I think Cole will need us in a second or two." Paige gave her a small smile and couldn't help laugh as they heard Phoebe scream: "I fucking hate you, Cole Turner"

Prue felt herself smile. This was hilarious, she thought but shook her head. "Not now," she scolded herself. "I need to be there for Phoebe," she didn't realize she said it out loud and jumped as Paige agreed. "Let´s go," Paige said orbing them out.

"I don't wanna do this anymore," Phoebe was crying. She had been in labor for over 7 hours now and she was exhausted. Paige was sitting besides her, rubbing Phoebes back to ease the pain. "Deeps breaths," she gently said not wanting to get her head bit off. Phoebe closed her eyes and bit down into her bloody lip as another contraction hit her.

"_This one felt different_," she thought to herself. Suddenly Pipers head shut up from between Phoebes legs and Phoebe was relived as she saw a special look on her sisters face. This could only mean one thing. It was time to push.

"You can start pushing the next a contraction comes," she quickly added the last part as Phoebe had started pushing, wanting the baby out.

Phoebe cried out and squeezed her eyes tightly, pushing with all her might. "I can´t do this," she yelled.

"Yes you can," Prue barked at her. The oldest sister stood besides Phoebe too and was helping her, (bossing, Phoebe muttered) though the pain. Suddenly Phoebes eyes widened and she screamed: "It´s coming. Something is coming."

Out in the hallway Cole was pacing back and forth. He had been forced to leave the room because Phoebe kept trying to hit him with her electricity. In the end Prue had snapped at her, yelling at her killing her husband wouldn't help and told Cole to get out.

Cole had noticed her little slip of the tongue but found it wisest not to say anything in that particulate moment. Suddenly a very high scream interrupted his thoughts and the tiny cries of a newborn sounded though the manor.

Leo jumped up from his chair and began patting his shoulder. "Welcome to the land of the suckers," he cried. "Suckers?" Cole was a total loose for anything sensible thoughts.

"Yeah," Bane chipped in passing them by them on the way into the room holding Pandora. "You know, the land of the softy dad," he grinned. "The one who always caves even if mommy says no." Cole swallowed. He had a feeling he was gonna be one of them.

Turning around Cole gave Kyle a look. He had been very quiet and seemed tired. Kyle looked up and smiled the first real smile Cole had seen on him for a very long time.

"So, she´s finally here." Cole nodded and he stood up. "Then let´s go meet her."

Cole slowly opened the bed room door and poked his head inside. In there was the most beautiful sights he would ever see in his life.

His girlfriend was half sitting half lying in their bed holding a small bundle of pink blanket and…

"Hi daddy," Piper giggled. "Come and see her," Prue said gesturing at Phoebe and his daughter. Swallowing deep he crept closer. Looking down he got the first glimpse of his daughter ever.

She was small and had her mothers face form. Her hair was gonna be brown, as far as Cole could tell. She had her mothers lips and nose but the eyes. They were his. No doubt about it.

Gazing at the little girl he grabbed on to Phoebes hand and he felt the tears sting in his eyes.

"Marry me," he said in a very low voice. "What?" Phoebe exclaimed snapping her head around to look at him. "What did you just say?" Cole stood up and went to his dresser where he found a little blue box. It had a ribbon on it and Phoebe felt the tears come to her eyes for the second time within an hour seeing this.

"I asked you if you would do me a very great honor and be my wife," Cole asked falling on his knees. Opening the box he took out a golden ring with a large diamante on it. Phoebes tears began to drop and she sniffed.

"I was first sent here to kill you," Cole began. "I was nothing more than a demon who wanted fame and fortune but I didn't know that you would give me that but in a totally different way that I first thought." He paused. "You´re making me rich in love and famous as the demon who fell in love with a Charmed one. And now you´re the mother of my child. Once I thought nothing would ever be more important for me than me but you have showed me that I was wrong. You´re more important to me than anything, even myself." Cole swallowed deep and continued. "So now I ask you. Not as a demon and not as a man but as just me, Cole. Will you Phoebe Halliwell do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

The room was completely quiet as Phoebe whispered her ´yes´ in a strangled voice. Laughter and ´congratulations´ flew across the room and upstairs, in the attic, the symbol of the Charmed ones glowed golden.

Yay, another chapter redone. I´m making progress.

I hope you´ll stay tuned because I´m doing something really drastic in the next chapter.


	14. I do

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Aaron Spelling and co does. I don't make any money out of this so please don't sue. I do own the babies and ideas so yay me.

Note: This next chapter takes place right after Phoebe has given birth. Hope you´ll enjoy the chapter and note the notes there is in this chapter.

Note2: Thanks so much for the reviews I did receive. I hope to get many more now this chapter is out. If you find a mistake or something like that give me a message and I´ll try to correct it.

Note3: I don't know much about twin pregnancy so I have made the things in here up. So if there´s a mistake there, just forgive me. Please?

And now to the story. Enjoy!

The Power of Four- a new beginning

"I do", chapter fourteen

Phoebe smiled at her few hours old girl who was lying wide awake staring at her mother. Cole sat beside them on the bed. "She´s so beautiful," he muttered. "I can´t believe she´s ours." Phoebe smiled. "We did good, didn't we?" He nodded.

The newborn yawned and blinked. "Are you begin to get tired, sweetie?" Cole asked and the baby blinked. "I´ll take that as a yes," he smiled. "We need to find a name for her," Phoebe stated suddenly. "Any ideas?" Cole thought for a while. "Actually I have an idea," he said. "It´s just for her middle name." Phoebe groaned as she sat up and Cole hurried to help her get better seated.

He smiled at her and she returned it. "I wanted to say I´m sorry," Phoebe said quietly. Cole gave her a surprised look. "For what, sweetie?" "For saying all that bad stuff when I was in labor." She looked down quite ashamed but Cole just smiled. "It´s okay."

His eyes turned more serious. "Do you want to hear the name?" he asked and Phoebe nodded. "Of course. I just needed to say it before I forget." Cole nodded. "I want to name her after Paige," he said. "You know, her middle name." He gestured at the baby and Phoebe felt her eyes water. "You do? Me too," she said. "Then that´s settled." He said. "Then what about her first name?" Cole asked. Phoebes eyes got a puzzled look. "I have an idea," she said. "What about: Phonix? Like the bird?" Cole thought for a moment. "Phonix Paige Halliwell-Turner? I like it," he stated. "Or do you want it to be Turner-Halliwell?" Phoebe shook her head. "The first is the best."

Cole nodded. "Should I get them?" he asked her but Phoebe shook his head. "I don't think you need to," she smiled. "isn´t that right?" she added out loud and the door flew open. "We weren't listening," Piper exclaimed but Phoebe just giggled and shook her head. "You can´t fool me."

"Aw," Paige was staring at the little girl. "She´s so cute." Piper smiled. "She sure is." "Can I hold her?" Paige asked, almost in a childlike voice and Phoebe smiled. "Of course," she handed her girl to her baby sister.

"I think this would be a good time to pronounce her name," Cole said and Phoebe nodded. Prue clapped her hands which made Phanessa who was sitting on her fathers arm squeal out in delight. She was about 6 months old now and a real charmer. She had her mothers hair and eyes but her fathers calm state of mind. At lest that's what everybody thought.

Pandora was in her fathers arms. She was just four months old and found out she had hands and feet. The most of the time she had her hands in her mouth, chewing on them. She had her mothers raven black hair and blue eyes but she had her fathers eye shape. Being just for months everybody had been rather impressed at her very powerful gift. She had the power of force waves. A wave of energy which could blow things of their feet. She had done it the first time because she got real excited and waved her hands mad. Her parents had been really proud.

"We decided to give her the middle name of her very brave aunt," Phoebe said gently smiling at Paige. The aunt in question got tears in her eyes smiling down at the girl in her arms. "And we decided to keep the P thing going."

"Everyone," Cole said in a proud tone. "Allow me to introduce the news addition to the Halliwell clan: Phonix Paige Halliwell-Turner." Everybody clapped and soon the rest of the family wanted to hold Phonix. After a while Cole made everybody leave even though he had to drag Piper and Prue out the door because Phoebe and Phonix were beginning to yawn a lot.

"Finally," the new mother exclaimed as her new fiancé closed the door. "Don't get me wring," she continued. "I love my family but this time I wished I was the one with the telekinetic powers so I could throw them out." She yawned and Cole took Phonix from her. "I´ll put her in her crib," he said and gently placed her in the new bed. He tugged her in and smiled as his daughter blinked at him before closing her eyes.

"I´m so sleepy," his soon to be wife stated and Cole climbed into bed with her. She snuggled into his chest and he kissed her gently. "Thank you for her," he whispered and Phoebe shook her head. "No," she argued. "Thank YOU for her." Cole smiled. "Maybe we could just agree on this," he said. "We thank each other for her." Phoebe giggled but it turned into a yawn. "Yeah," she muttered. Soon after Cole could hear her breath get deeper and he new she was sleeping. He kissed her and soon after he joined her in her dreams.

Paige couldn't sleep. She turned so she was facing her fiancé, Kyle. He was fast asleep. He had told her about his need to rage and they had cried together. Before falling asleep he had asked her to marry him, again and she had said yes, again.

They decided to speed up the process and get married soon. He had laughed and told her that the baby would be getting bigger so it had to be sooner than 8 months away and she had giggled.

Sighting she sat up and orbed out. Reappearing in the kitchen figured she wanted something to smooth her mind. She found some milk and a pan to warm it. She began stirring the milk and allowed her mind to wander. A swirl of lights interrupted her thoughts and she gasped as she stared into the eyes of her late mothers. Patty Halliwell and Catherine Matthews **(I don't know what Paiges adoptive mother or father was called so I have made the names up. Her mother will be Catherine Matthews and her father Brian Matthews)** The women smiled through their tears and Paige flew into the waiting arms of her adoptive mother. She sobbed and Catherine gently stroke her hair. Patty smiled sadly as she realized for the first time how lucky she had been giving her youngest daughter up, a thing so heartbreaking, had turned out so good. She began stirring the milk and watch as her daughter was comforted by the woman she had always known as mother.

After a while Paige released Catherine and embraced Patty. This time Catherine was the one thinking about how lucky she had been to get this wonderful girl. She poured the milk into a cup and found some honey to add. Then she gave it to Paige who gratefully sipped the milk. 

The three women sat down by the kitchen table. "Why are you here?" Paige asked in a quiet voice. Patty took one of her hands. "We heard what has happened to you," she simply said. Paige felt her eyes tear up. Catherine tried to blink her own tears away. "We´re here to give you our support because we sense you need it right now." Paige nodded.

"I-I just feel so strange," she muttered. Patty gestured for her to continue. "I´m so happy Phoebe finally had her daughter and that I´m pregnant with mine and Kyles baby but still I can´t help feeling sad because I miss this baby I never got to know," Paige explained while taking another sip of her milk.

"I know, sweetie," Catherine said gently. "But you´re strong. Stronger than that bastard who did this to you. You can do this." Paige looked down. "I don´t know," she confessed. "I don´t like this feeling inside of me." Patty took her other hand too. "Don't give up," she exclaimed. "Then he would have won." Sighting Paige rubbed her eyes. "I just don't know how to handle this."

"No one does, honey" Catherine told her daughter. "But you´re doing it right now. And trust me," she said. "It will get better. Not right away but little by little it will." Catherine sighted deeply. "Besides I think you´re lucky" Paige narrowed her eyes opening her mouth to give an angry reply. "No," her mother exclaimed stopping her. "Not getting raped. Never that, sweetie. But you lived. You have a new family now. You´re stronger because of it and you defend the weaker ones now. And soon," she smiled caressing Paiges belly. "Soon you will be a mother and that changes everything."

Paige was in tears. "I love you mommy," she whispered because she was right. Of course she was lucky. Not getting raped, that was the worst experience in her life but she had a family who stayed with her through the pain and a loving boyfriend and soon a little girl would be hers too. Patty and Catherine gave each other a look.

"Sweetie, it´s time for us to go," Patty said. Paige shook her head. "I don't want you to leave," she whispered. Patty caressed her cheek. "I know honey, but we will see each other soon." Swallowing her tears Paige waved to her two mothers who disappeared in white swirls.

Sighting Paige orbed out and into her bed room. Kyle was still sleeping and Paige climbed in with him. As soon as she settled Kyle reached out to her and pulled her closer to him. She smiled in the dark as she closed her eyes and for the first time in so long she was at peace with everything that had happened.

Opening her eyes for one last time that night she gazed into the ceiling. "I love you baby," she whispered and then fell asleep.

"I think you should go and see a doctor," Kyle said caressing her belly that morning. It was about one month and two weeks after Phonix had been born and Paige was now 2 and half months pregnant. Paige nodded thoughtfully. "Why?" she asked. Kyle sighted. "I just wanna make sure you´re okay," he explained. "Besides you told me that you didn't show that early before," he paused but Paige smiled at him. "It´s okay. We can talk about her," she said.

Caressing her belly she smiled. "I´ll get an appointment as soon as possible. Standing up she walked out into the hallway. "I assume you wanna be there to the first scanning of our baby?" she asked over her shoulder, smiling and as she expected Kyle exclaimed an excited yes.

"Will you sit still," Paige hissed out between her teeth. Kyle froze in his spot and gave her a ´I´m sorry´-look. Paige smiled. "Relax," she whispered. "It will be okay."

Kyle was nervous. He and Paige were at the doctor to get an ultrasound of the baby inside Paige. Paige took his hand and kissed it. "She´ll be fine." Kyle gave her a surprised look. "How do you know it´s a girl?" he asked. "Well, because girls are the most typical in the Halliwell-line," she stated. "Besides," she added, grinning. "I have a feeling."

The door into the examination room opened and a nurse poked her head out. "Miss Matthews?" she called and Paige stood up. "That´s me," she stated and followed her into the room together with Kyle.

"You can change in there," the nurse said smiling at her. "The doctor will be here in a few moments." Paige wrinkled at Kyle and went to change while he studied the room.

Paige can out dressed in a white hospital shirt and her normal pants. There was a knock on the door and a female poked in her smiling head. "Hey there," she smiled. "I´m your doctor. Dr. Johansson," she introduced herself and pointed at the nurse who showed them in. "That´s my nurse, nurse Jamison." The nurse waved and shook hands with them both.

"Now," the doctor said. "You lie up on the bed and then we will take a look." Paige jumped up and the bed and lifted her shirt. "This will feel a little cold," she told Paige before applying a clear gel. Placing the ultrasound on Paiges belly she began to search for the child.

"This is your first baby?" she asked and Kyle nodded. "Well, Paige was been pregnant before but lost it." He said and Dr. Johansson gave Paige a sympathetic smile. "I´m so sorry," she said but Paige shook her head. "It´s okay," she said. "Now I have a new one and this time it´s planned."

"So," the nurse asked. "How far along are you?"

"About 2 and half months," Paige answered staring at the screen trying to make out her baby. "Really?" the nurse said. "You look like you´re in your fourth month." Paige giggled. "Yeah. Which is strange since I didn't get this big last time."

"May I ask what happened?" the nurse said and Paige nodded. She shortly explained about the rape and the abortion and Kyle could feel how angry the women got. Kyle gave Paige a reassuring smile and Paige smiled back. "I thought I might be important you knew that," she said and the nurse nodded. "It´s good."

"Aha," the doctor grinned. "I found it." Kyle and Paige turned to the screen. "And I know why you´re that big," she smiled. "Why?" Kyle asked and the doctor grinned.

"You´re expecting twins."

"Twins?" both Paige and Kyle exclaimed.

"Twins?" Piper said in surprise and Paige giggled. "There are two in there?" Paige laughed and caressed her belly. "That´s why my belly is so big already." Prue nodded. "Makes sense you know," she said. "I did wonder how come you were that big already. I mean you look like you´re in your fourth month."

"Congratulations," Phoebe squealed and hugged her sister. "Thanks," Paige smiled. "So," Kyle said. "We have decided to throw the wedding as soon as possible."

The room was quiet before Piper, Prue and Phoebe screamed out in joy and began bombarding Paige with questions. Kyle sighted. "I don't think you have to worry about planning this wedding," Cole stated dryly. "The sisters will do it for ya," Leo added and Kyle sighted again. "What have I gotten myself into," he mumbled before laughing out loud.

"I can´t believe it," Paige exclaimed while caressing her five and half months large belly. It was four months after Phonix had been born and everything was going well. She and Piper had planned hers and Kyles wedding and now it was the day she had been waiting for.

Her dress was hanging in the closet, her hair had curls in it and Prue had picked up all the guys tuxes last night.

With a loud bang the door flew open and Piper, Phoebe and Prue came running in with their girls. Phanessa was now 10 months old and was crawling away. Pandora was 8 months and learning to crawl. Phonix was 4 months old and kept her parents busy by shimmering all over the house if she got bored or if she wanted attention.

"Yay," Phoebe cried and threw herself and Phonix on the bed. The little girl smiled as she saw her auntie Paige. Paige smiled at her too and giggled. "It´s you wedding day," Piper exclaimed and hugged her after placing Pandora and Phanessa on her bed besides Phonix. Prue placed a tray with a rose, juice, green tea, toasted bread, jam, grapes, salty crackers, butter, pancakes with syrup and coffee on the bed. Paige giggled at the sight. "If I eat all that I won´t be able it fit inside my dress."

Prue rolled her eyes and said: "Well then I guess its good you have three hungry sisters who will eat with you." Paige smiled. "Do we have the time?" and Piper nodded. "Leo´s handling Kyle. Cole and Bane is helping Grams with the chairs and tables and well," she stopped smiling. "And I´m making you a hot bath," a known voice said. Paige smiled through her tears as Catherine came into the room followed by a man who was smiling all over his face.

"Daddy," Paige cried and Brian Matthews hugged his daughter. "Paige! I´m so happy to be here and see this day," he said. "And I´m happy to see you with your adoptive parents," another voice said and this time Paige wasn't the only one smiling through her tears. Patty Halliwell poked in her head too and giggled as her daughters flew at her side.

"Eat up, honey" Catherine said before leaving the room. Paige ate the last piece of pancake and raced after her mother. Prue picked up Pandora. "Let´s go get ready, honey so we can help auntie Paige get ready to get married after her bath, huh?" she asked her daughter who just giggled in return. Phoebe took Phonix with her and Piper left with Phanessa. Patty smiled and left with them.

Brian sighted. His little girl was getting married. He left and went down to the basement to say hallo to Kyle, the man who was gonna take his little girl away from him.

Fresh and clean Paige stepped into her bed room smiling at her three sisters. "Where are the girls?" she asked them.

"They are with the grandparents," Piper giggled. "You should have seen your father as Phanessa threw a lightning after Leo because she wasn't getting enough attention." Paige shook her head, smiling.

"Let´s get you ready," Phoebe said picking up a brush and hair needles. She created a beautiful bun on Paiges head, using the curls to shape it. Then Piper came in and placed the veil on her head. Prue helped into her wedding dress which was a off white wedding gown. It was a layered dress which meant it had a white dress and three see-though-white layers over it. It had one strap to go around her left arm to give it a goddess-like look.

Phoebe and Prue helped each other to create a dusty light brown make up with red lips.

Then Piper pulled out a green box. She pulled out a silver tiara with little blue gems in it. She placed in Paiges hair. "This is something old and something blue," she stated pressing it down firmly. "It belonged to your adoptive mothers mother apparently."

Prue pulled out a beautiful set a silver earrings shaped as a tornado. "This is something new," she smiled.

"And this is something borrowed," Phoebe said helping Paige into a pair of white long-sleeved glows. "There mine," she whispered into Paiges ear before kissing her cheek.

Ready she turned to the mirror smiling. "I feel beautiful," she muttered and a voice said behind her. "And that you are." Her adoptive father came in and offered her his arm. "They are playing your song" he smiled. "I´ll be the one to give you away. Just like I always wanted." Paige blinked away her tears. "I love you daddy. Now and always."

Brian smiled and then he led his daughter down the stairs and into her marriage.

The ceremony was short but beautiful. Grams preformed the ceremony and Leo created the same lights as he did at his and Pipers wedding.

Phanessa was dressed in a light green dress which matched the darker green dress Piper was wearing. Pandora was cute in her pink dress and Prue was stunning in her red dress. Phonix was dressed in a light blue dress and Phoebe in a bright blue dress.

Paige smiled as she realized they had the chosen the colors of their elements to wear while they were dancing.

That night Paige and Kyle went to bed late. It had been a lovely evening. There had been lots of great food, made by Piper, to eat. People had been dancing and had loads of fun and Paige herself hadn't thought about her attack all day long.

Sighting she snuggled closer to Kyle. "Goodnight, my husband," she whispered and Kyle smiled and kissed her hair. "Sweet dreams my beloved wife."

Aww, mush. I love it when it all turns out for the best anyways. Next chapter will include a very big change in the story so stay tuned. I hope you think I rounded the whole Paige thing up nicely and remember I´ll properly return to that story line sooner or later.

Lastly I´d like to stress once again that the time line for twins is totally made up. I couldn't find anything online to help me and I was in a hurry.

Review please, so I´ll know what you think. Just don't use any flames cause I can´t do anything about them anyways. TTFN


	15. I do too

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the ideas and the babies. Everything else belongs to Aaron Spelling and co. Wonder how his mind works to come up with so many great shows.

Anyways I´m just borrowing them for the fun of it.

Note: In this chapter I´m borrowing some lines from "The wedding planner" too.

Note2: Thanks to the few of you who reviewed. I wish others would follow your lead. Besides I´m glad you thought I handled the Paige thing well.

Note3 (which is a very important one): I really don't wanna be one of those writers who say they wont post another chapter before they get so and so many reviews but it would be nice to know what people thinks.

Even more now that I´m redoing the whole thing, trying to make it easier for people to read and all.

So as always. Read and review.

The Power of Four- A new beginning

"I do too", chapter fifteen

"I´m fat! And I´m marrying the wrong guy!"

"Look at me. You are exquisite. You´re timeless."

"Phoebe? What are you doing?" Prue poked her head into her sisters room grinning as she saw Phoebe sitting in her bathrobe on her bed watching ´The wedding Planner´. "I´m just watching this movie in hopes of becoming less nervous." Phoebe turned off her TV and touched her hair which was full of curls. "Jennifer Lopez is a very good wedding planner in there so I´m hoping she will work on me too."

Prue laughed and sat down beside Phoebe and gave her a big hug. "Sweetie, you don't need Jennifer Lopez. You have me," she smiled. "Are you sure?" Her big sister nodded and said: "Come on the future Mrs. Halliwell-Turner! Paige has prepared you a nice bubble bath and Piper is finishing your wail and Kyle and Bane are finishing placing the chairs."

"Thank you so much," Phoebe whispered. Then she shot up. "Oh my God. Where is Cole? And dad?"

"He is downstairs together with Cole and Leo in the basement changing getting ready to give away his daughter," a gentle voice said. "Mommy," Phoebe slowly turned and threw herself around her mothers neck. "My darling Phoebe. I´m so happy to be here with you at this very important day," Patricia Halliwell said and gave her daughter a hug. Releasing Phoebe Patty turned to Prue who raced into the waiting arms of her mother.

"Mom! It´s go good to see you. I missed you so much," Prue cried and Patty dried a tears from her own eye and smiled. "No tears on this happy day," Patty said and released Prue.

"We have to get you ready and into bubble bath right away. We don't want to be late on your wedding day," she continued.

"Okay, so I´m just about ready with the…. Mom?" Pipers voice stopped and so did she when she saw Patty standing there. "Piper," Patty said. "Oh my God. Mom" Patty smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh Piper. I´m so happy to see you," she muttered into Pipers hair.

Phoebe dried a tear of and smiled as Paige entered the room. "Where are you, Pheebs? The water is getting," then she spotted her mother. "Cold," she finished. "Paigey my darling," Patty said and embraced her youngest daughter. "You look stunning." Paige grinned and patted her 8 months pregnant womb.

"Pregnancy does that for ya," she giggled. "Ouch," she exclaimed. "Hey stop that in there. Mommy had things to do. You don't wanna ruin auntie Phoebes wedding now do ya?" she scolded. Phoebe nodded. "Listen to your mother, babies," she said rubbing Paiges belly.

"Now," Patty said. "Let´s get you into the warm bath. When you come out we will be ready for you." Phoebe smiled and raced out into the bath room followed by Paige who wrinkled at the others and waddled after her sister.

Prue sighted and took Pipers hand. "Shall we go get the children ready?" she asked and Piper nodded. "Maybe the grandmother wants to help?" Piper asked over her shoulder and giggled as she heard her mother squeal in delight.

"Hey there, baby girl," Prue cooed picking up Pandora. "How about getting pretty for your auntie Phoebe and uncle Cole, huh?" Pandora smiled a toothy smile and clapped. Prue giggled. Piper had picked up Phanessa getting a happy ´mama´ in return.

Patty bent down, smiling at her youngest grandchild. "Hey Phonix," she whispered. "I´m your grandmother." Phonix yawned and blinked her eyes as to say hello. Patty picked her up gently rocking her as they three women went upstairs.

Phoebe sat in the bathtub enjoying her bubble bath while Paige was painting her nails. The water was getting cold and as if Paige had read her mind she looked at her watch. "It´s time to get up now, miss. Phoebe" she said. "You have a wedding to get ready too besides," she added with a goofy grin. "I kinda need help to get up here." Phoebe laughed and stood up. Grabbing a towel she dried herself off as Paige blew on her nails to dry them up.

Phoebe, finally dry, grabbed Paiges hand and pulled her up. Paige was breathing heavily. "Man, I can´t wait until I give birth," she said caressing her belly. "This babies are getting heavy." Phoebe nodded. "I can´t imagine how it must feel for you. I thought Phonix was heavy but seeing you," she gestured at Paiges very large belly." I kinda think mine was nothing."

The two of them left the bath room and went to Phoebes room. "Hey isn't it unusually for a first time mother to keep the twins inside her belly so long?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, you´re in the 8 month." Paige nodded. "I´m only in the beginning of the 8 months but if my labor doesn't starts naturally in the next few weeks the doctors will perform the C-section."

"So you´re having the C-section?" Phoebe opened the door. "Yeah," Paige said. "The doctors recommended it." Phoebe nodded. "You know, I kinda understand them," she stated. "I mean pushing out one kid is really tough but pushing out two" She wiped her face pretending to be sweating. Paige giggled.

"Hey there," Phoebe cooed as she kissed her daughter. "You look so cute." Phonix blinked at her mother and Phoebe smiled at her mother. Patty smiled. "You got a lovely daughter," she said and Phoebe nodded. "Well, I have some very good DNA," she replied. "Thanks for getting Phonix dressed." Patty smiled. "Not a problem," she said. "I really wanted to do it."

_´Man mom did a good job´, _Phoebe thought as she checked out her daughter. Patty had chosen a white dress with white shoes matching. Phonix had a pink ribbon in her baby hair and a pink belt around her belly.

"Hey, we are here too," Piper protested and Phoebe giggled. "You look gorgeous," she smiled. Piper had a light green dress on. It had a V-shaped neckline and cut just below the knees. She had added a belt in gold with a leaf for buckle and her long hair hung loosly around her face, slightly curled. She had a brown shimmer eye shadow on and a clear gloss. In her ears hung golden rings.

"And your daughter is so sweet in that dress," Phoebe made a funny face at Phanessa who giggled. She was wearing a white dress too with a green belt and ribbon in her hair. "We figured they should match too," Piper said as she noticed Phoebes stare.

"What about me and my girl," Prue exclaimed and Phoebe giggled at her oldest sister. "You are stunning, my darling sister," she stated while admiring her sisters raven colored hair which was placed in a bun on her head with a few pieces of hair hanging around her face. Around her icy blue eyes were a light purple glimmer shadow and she had a pink lipstick on. Her dress was long and hugged her curves perfectly. It was a deep red color with a golden belt which hung loosely around her waist.

Paige smiled at Pandora. "You are stunning like your mother," she told the little girl who giggled and clapped her hands together. Pandora was dressed in the same white dress as the other two girls but with a red ribbon and red belt on. "Matching," Paige stated and Piper stuck out her tongue.

"Now," Patty scolded. "We need to get Phoebe ready." The women nodded and Prue began taking out the curls in her hair while Piper found makeup. Paige smiled. "I´ll go change too," she said before orbing out.

After getting out all the curls Prue gently brushed Phoebes hair and began arranging them so they would hang loosely around her face. With a few hair needles she fasted some of the hair in the front so it wouldn't get in her sisters eyes while dancing or something like that. Piper began adding foundation and blush on Phoebes cheeks before adding a shimmery silver shadow on her lids. Then she found a golden reddish gloss which she added to Phoebes lips.

Patty had pulled out the dress from Phoebes closet and now they three off them helped Phoebe into it. It was a long off white gown which was small at the waist before going out. Not too much though because Phoebe had stated she didn't want to look like a big fluffy cake at her own wedding. It was strapless which Paige had decided. She had claimed it looked the best on Phoebe and her breast which had all four of them rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Wow," Paige breathed as she orbed back into the room all changed. "Wow yourself," Phoebe said and she was right. Paige had a dusty blue/grey dress on which was very loose. The stomach still showed but it was only because she was carrying twins, Paige had claimed. In her hair Paige had placed a blue flower with a silver needle. Her eyes were shinning clearly brown as she had added a very dusty almost brown, purple eye shadow and she had found her favorite red lipstick.

"Time for presents," Prue exclaimed after giving her baby sister a smile. "Presents?" Phoebe were a little confused. "But what about Cole? He can´t see me like this." She began to panic. "Oh, sweetie," Prue cooed after placing a calming hand On Phoebes arm. "It´s not a present for him like that," she explained. She waved her hand and a blue box came flying.

Prue opened it up and she pulled out a pair of silver earrings, shaped like a drop of water and a silver necklace with a pendant shaped like a water drop too. She gave Phoebe the earrings and placed the necklace around her neck. "This is your something new," she told her.

Piper came into view carrying the veil and on it were a tiara in silver. "This is your something old," she told her while placing the veil and tiara on Phoebes head. "It belonged to our great grandmother."

Paige took out two small boxes. From one of them she pulled out a ring. The fingered with it a little before giving it to Phoebe. "This was My mother´s wedding ring," she told her quietly. "This is your something borrowed." Phoebe had tears in her eyes and hugged her sister close. Paige dried her own eyes before, smiling, she opened the other box. Out she pulled a blue ribbon to go around her thigh. "Oh my God," Phoebe gasped. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." She squealed as Paige nodded and laughed as she kneeled to place it on her thigh.

Phoebe giggled and smiled at her family. "I´m so happy," she sobbed and Prue hurried to her with a napkin. "Hey," she smiled. "Don't cry. Or else I will have to do the makeup again," she sniffed in and Phoebe smiled though her tears. "Then who will fix yours?" she teased and Prue slapped her. "Hey," Phoebe protested. "No slapping of the bride." Piper giggled and then there was a knock on the door.

Down in the basement the groom, the best men and the father of the bride were getting ready. Penny had been over them like a hawk inspecting their hair, clothes and shoes. As she nodded in accept and left to get the last things in place Leo, who was the first best man, the man with the rings he had joked, turned to face Cole. "So," he asked, playful. "Are you ready to become a husband?"

Cole nodded and smiled. "I´m kinda nervous," he confessed. Bane who was fixing his tie turned. "Why?"

"Well," Cole looked down. "It´s just. Phoebe wants this to be perfect. She has been dreaming of this day forever and now its here and I don't want her to be disappointed. I want her to be happy and remember this day with joy. And I´m scared," Cole said. "I scared that I will ruin it. I´ll forget the vows or fall when we dance or something like that."

"If you do it wont be the worst thing to happen," a voice said and Victor stepped in behind Cole and patted him. "I must say I have been a little worried about you getting married to my daughter," he said. "I wasn't sure you were good enough for her but now I´m sure. Anyone who worries that much about his wedding, not him but for his wife, is a good man and I can accept that." Victor stopped and gave Cole a sad smile. "But I will ask this of you," he continued. "You take good care of my little girl and if you ever hurt her, I´ll hunt you down and beat you to death with a trout," he said, face serious.

"O-okay," Cole stuttered, half scared and half amused. Then Victor bursted out laughing. "You should see your face." He grinned. Cole shook his head.

"Victor," Pennys voice rang and Victor checked the clock. "I better go find your bride," he said before patting Cole comforting on the shoulder and leaving.

Cole shook his head. "Wow," he said with a smile. "Now I´m not so sure about this married thing anymore," he joked. "How about you," Kyle asked Bane while fixing his shoes. "Will you ask Prue?" Bane smiled secretly. "Maybe" he stated before turning the conversation on something else.

"Hello?" a deep voice said and Victor Bennett stepped in. "Wow," he said as he spotted Phoebe and Phoebe couldn't help but grin and twirl around so her dress flew around her. "You look gorgeous, baby girl," he said offering her his arm. "It´s about that time." Phoebe smiled and took his arm. Patty smiled and winked at Victor before she and the remaining three girls left the room to get in position.

Victor turned his head slightly and smiled. "Are you ready?" "Yes daddy. I´m ready," Phoebe grinned. Victor couldn't help but feel a little sad and as if she read his mind Phoebe said: "Why are you sad dad?" He smiled a sad smile but waved his hands. "I´m just a little upset," he confessed and Phoebe turned to him and gave him a concerned look. "Don't worry," he comforted her. "It´s just that," he paused feeling a little stupid. "I´m loosing my baby girl today."

Phoebe smiled and hugged her father. "No you don't, dad. I´ll always be your baby girl. Now I´m just gonna be someone's wife too. But I´ll always be yours," she told him before giving him a gentle smile and taking his arm again. "Come on now," she stated as she music started. "I don't wanna be late for my own wedding." Victor sniffed back his tears and lead Phoebe down the hallway and down the stairs.

"What´s taking so long," Piper was getting a little worried as the music started but her big sisters face lit up in a big smile and shook her head. "There they are," she whispered and pointed.

Phoebe and Victor came around the corner and Prue heard Cole gasp as he saw his future wife. The little nagging voice in her head telling her that Cole was no good for her sister was bugging her but it went silent as she saw how Phoebes face lit up and her eyes get misty as she saw him there in his black tux.

The ceremony was short but beautiful and Prue wasn't the only one who felt the nagging voice inside her mind disappear as she saw Phoebe and Cole exchange their vows. Paige smiled through her own tears as Penny declared them husband and wife and everybody clapped. Even Pandora who was seated at Pattys together with Phanessa. Phonix was being held by Kyle and was watching carefully as her mother and father kissed.

A kick in her belly told her the babies were also hearing the vows and Paige smiled, stroking her stomach gently. "Soon," she muttered. "Soon you´ll be with me and I cant wait to hold you. Just don't come out right now," she quickly added.

The party was on after a lot of eating. Piper had provided some very nice food. Penny and Patty had helped each other with putting down the kids to sleep and now the adults were dancing or talking.

Prue had left the living room for a while standing outside watching the stars. She sighted as she realized that she was the only one who wasn't married. Even though she was the oldest.

Then she felt arms encircle her waist and she felt her lips begin to smile. "A penny for your thoughts," a deep voice said and Prue lifted her head and kissed Bane gently on the mouth. "Nothing special," she said before turning her eyes back to the stars. "It´s beautiful out here," she said and she felt Bane nod.

"You know," his voice said in her ear speaking softly. "We are the only ones in this house not married yet." Prue gazed up at him and nodded. "And there is something I want to ask you."

He pushed Prue away and fell on his knees. "I have wanted to ask you this for quite sometime but it didn't seem right." Bane smiled and Prue smiled back. "Now it does," he stated. "Will you marry me?" he asked and Prue choked out a ´yes´ before meeting his lips in a sweet kiss.

Smiling he stood up and hugged her close. "Wanna tell them now?" he asked but Prue shook her head. "Tonight's is Phoebes night. Tomorrow will be ours," she kissed him and they lifted their heads and watched the stars as a shooting star fell from the sky.

Phoebe threw herself on the bed and sighted. Cole smiled and laid down beside her. "I´m so tired," she whispered. Cole nuzzled her neck. "Wanna sleep?" he mumbled into her hair. "Mm," Phoebe cooed. "But shouldn't we, know you?" she asked him making him laugh. "Honey," he said still smiling. "That's what we have the rest of our lives to do."

Phoebe giggled and sat up. "Okay then," she said. "Let´s sleep." She stood up and took of her wedding dress and other clothes. Suddenly Cole grabbed her hand stopping her motions. "What are you doing?" Phoebe protested as Cole stared at her thigh.

Cole grinned and gestured at her thigh and Phoebe began laughing too as she noticed the blue ribbon on her their. "Who´s that from," Cole gasped though his laughter and Phoebe giggled. "Paige of course," she said suddenly feeling quite awake. Cole smiled slyly as he began unbuttoning his shirt. "Remind me to thank her," he hissed as he began kissed her neck. After that only laughter sounded.

"Good morning, Mrs. Turner. Mr. Turner," Piper giggled as Phoebe and Cole shimmered in kissing. "And please stop that," Prue added. "At least in as long as my baby is here." She stated pointing at all three kids. Phonix squealed as she spotted her parents as she hadn't seen them al night. She had slept with Piper and Leo so the two newly weds could have a night for them selves.

Paige orbed in, yawning and waved her hellos still yawning. "I´ll keep the kissing on a minimum," Phoebe promised taking a seat with Cole. "And it´s Mrs. Halliwell-Turner," she added. "You´re keeping your last name?" Bane asked as he entered and Phoebe nodded. "That´s how we do it," she said. "Just think about what Grams would say." Piper smiled. "Yeah. That's right."

Shortly after all of the family was seated, eating Pipers delicious breakfast and Paige had just stood up when five demons shimmered in.

"We come with a present to the newly weds," one of them hissed forming an energy ball. "From the source." He added and fired aiming for Phoebe who levitated up.

Cole growled and fired an energy ball of his own hitting one in the chest, vanquishing it. "No," Phoebe cried. "Not at my first morning as a wife," she screamed charging a lightning and hitting one demon which made him explode.

The three remaining growled in rage and shimmered out. The family stood still waiting. "Are they gone?" Paige whispered. Kyle had grabbed the kids and orbed them out as soon as he noticed them.

"No, they aren't," a cold voice stated behind her and Paige whirled around to look right into a pair of red eyes. "No," Prue cried as she saw the demon have an energy ball ready. She screamed as he fired and sighted out in relief as she saw Paige disappear in orbs.

Reappearing, Paige was shaking. Then a loud roar was heard and Paige turned to see four energy balls aiming at her. She ducked down, hugging her stomach. She cried out on fear and closed her eyes to prepare for the impact but nothing happened.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see Bane lie in front of her eyes wide open but so very empty. Then she heard a blood curling scream and after that everything was in slow motion.

She saw how Prue ducked at Bane only to have Cole fly at her and hold her down to keep her from getting hit by an energy ball. She saw how Piper exploded one demon, crying out in anger.

Then Paige saw how Phoebe killed one and Leo hurled a lightning at the last demon who disappeared in a mighty explosion.

Then she saw how Prue pushed Cole of her and raced to Banes side. She heard her sisters desperate cries and saw Kyle orb in with the kids. She saw Pandoras face contort in pain and the girl began wailing. She saw how Prue hammered her hands into Banes chest, screaming at him for leaving her.

She slowly crept closer to her big sister and pulled her into a hug where she began whispering how sorry she was and how it was all her fault.

Prue looked at her with dead eyes and whispered it wasn't her fault. "Never think that, Paigey," her oldest sister whispered before grabbing her daughter from a teary eyed Leo and orb out.

Then she fell to the floor and witnessed, with tears falling from her eyes as a crying Cole closed the eyes of Bane Jessup for the last time.

So, thoughts? Feeling a need to yell or praise? Give it to me.

TTFN


	16. The death of a loved one

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say it again. I OWN NOTHING!!

**Powers:**

Prudence (Prue) Halliwell: Telekinesis, Astral projection,

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Temporal stasis (freezing), Molecular combustion (exploding), Force field,

Phoebe Halliwell-Turner: Premonitions, Levitation, Electrokinesis,

Paige Matthews-Brody: Tele-orb, orbing, glamoring, sensing,

Leo Wyatt: Orbing, Healing, sensing, levi-orb, glamoring, jingling, orbing from a distance, elder lightnings,

Cole Turner: Energy balls, shimmering, glamoring, sensing evil in people, conjuring, telekinesis,

Bane Jessup: Energy balls, shimmering, glamoring, sensing evil in people, conjuring, telekinesis,

Kyle Brody: Healing, orbing, sensing, glamoring, levi-orb,

Phanessa Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt: Elder lightnings (Leo´s),

Pandora Jessup-Halliwell: Force waves (See the episode Imaginary Friends, season 8. Wyatt has that power),

Phonix Paige Halliwell-Turner: Shimmering,

**Important Note: **I have decided to make some changes in the story and they are VERY drastic. I hope you´ll enjoy them. Any questions or thoughts: send them my way. Just don't kill me with them.

Read and review, then you´re a doll

The Power of Four- a new beginning

Death of a loved one, chapter sixteen

The rain was purring down from the skies in San Francisco that day. "_It´s very fitting"_ Piper thought as she gave Pandora the black dress on. The little girl had only stopped crying then. She missed her father and didn't understand why he wasn't coming now as she was crying out for him. Daddy always came.

Piper kissed the girls raven colored hair and placed her on her hip. "There my angel girl. Now you´re all set" Pandora placed her head on Piper chest sniffling. "_How on earth are we gonna survive this,"_ Piper thought to herself sighting.

"_How is Prue gonna survive?"_

"Prue?" It was Phoebes voice entering her own little land in which nothing bad could ever happen. "Sweetie? Do you need anything?"

She was sitting in their bed, dressed in black with one of his fancy jackets in her arms. Sniffing it made it seem like it was all a bad dream and Prue couldn't handle the reality. Phoebe sighted and entered. "Prue? We need to go now. The funeral is about to start"

"I don´t wanna go," her voice was unsteady. "Because if I do go, then he´s really not coming back and I´ll be all alone with a little girl and I don't think I can handle that thought right now." Phoebe sat down besides her. "I know." She knew there was nothing she could say that would make this any better.

"I already lost Andy. How did this happen?" she asked tears running down her face. Prue looked up and gave Phoebe a sad smile. "You know," she paused. "He asked me to marry him just before he.." A sob escaped her and Phoebe felt her own tears begin. "Please Prue," she whispered. "I need you to do this. And if you can´t do it for me then for Pandora. She has no one. Her father is gone and her mother cant even look at her." Prue swallowed. Her girl. Her Pandora. She straighten up. She could do this. She had too. For Pandora.

"And if you cant do it for her," Phoebe continued. She didn't notice the change in Prue. "Then do it for Bane. Don't you think he would want you to came and say goodbye to him?" Prue nodded and stood up. "Let´s go then."

The church was beautiful. White flowers: roses, lilies, orchids and daisies are decorating the room. A white coffin stood up at the alter, covered with a decoration on white flowers. "I made them," Piper whispered at Paige. "Do you think he would have like them?" she asked. "I know he would." A voice said and Piper snapped around and gave her big sister a big hug. "I´m so sorry," she whimpered and Prue just nodded. "I know." She released her hand and slowly went up to the coffin.

She placed two roses on the coffin. "It´s from Pandora. And me of course. One from each," she whispered caressing the lit.

"Prue?" Paige placed her arms around the cold woman who also was her oldest sister. "We need to get seated. It´s starting."

"I don't want to," she whimpered and Paige swallowed her tears. "I know but I think we have too," she gently pushed Prue towards the bench where Piper and Phoebe sat.

Sitting down she followed the priest with her eyes and sat stone faced all through the ceremony.

Afterwards the closes family gathered to mourn Bane Jessup. Prue stood with her three sisters watching the casket and she gave a small smile to Pandora who was holding on to her uncle Kyle as tightly as she could.

"We should go," Piper whispered to Prue. "I don't want to," she said. Piper lifted her hands and suddenly time stopped. The two remaining sisters glared at her while Prue didn't seem to notice.

"I didn't do it," Piper exclaimed when a voice interrupted her.

"You know," a voice interrupted them making them all stiffen. "I don't think I have been to the same humans so many times before." The Angel if Destiny appeared in golden swirls and smiled. "I know you hate me right now, Prudence," he told her just as she opened her mouth to yell.

The Angel gestured towards the coffin in the room. "I didn't see this happen," he told her. With a wave of his hand Bane Jessup appeared in front of her and Prue felt the tears overflow as she raced to him. She threw herself into his waiting arms and kissed him hard. Piper sighted happily and Phoebe hugged Paige. After a sometime Prue pulled away from him and punched him. "How dare you!" she yelled. "How could you die just when you asked me to marry you?" Bane opened his mouth but a glare from Piper made him change his mind.

"You promised me," Prue continued, beginning to throw punches at him. "You promised me." Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and Bane wanted to kill himself all over again as he saw the pain inside her eyes. "You promised me you wouldn't go away," she sobbed the last sentence out.

Bane pulled her into a hug but she struggled. "I know," Bane whispered to a struggling Prue. "I know and I´m so sorry" "That´s not good enough," Prue cried. "Please come back," she sobbed. "Please."

"I can´t," Bane was in tears too but a slight cough interrupted him. The Angel of Destiny came forward. "That is not true, actually," he said. "You see," he continued before Bane got to open his mouth. "You remember I took the powers of Belthazor and split them into two, right?" he asked the four women and Phoebe nodded grabbing on to her new husbands hand. "Is something gonna happen to him?" she asked, scared. The Angel hesitated. "Not exactly. You see, I can´t just make these powers go away." He stopped as he saw Prue open her mouth. "Normally I could but you see, I split the demon with one purpose and one only. So that the Charmed ones lovers always would have powers to protect them." He put extra pressure on the always.

"Why do you think Kyle became a whitelighter?" he turned to Paige. "Or why Cole turned good?" he asked Phoebe. "There has to be a balance. So now I stand with powers but I have nowhere to put them," the Angel said.

"So therefore I ask you, Prudence Halliwell: Do you want Bane Jessup back with you?" he asked. "Of course I do," Prue exclaimed but the Angel stopped her. "You see," he said. "There is another option." He waved his hands and in a swirl of light came.

"Andy?" Prue whispered and Andy blinked furiously. "What happened? Where the hell am I?"

"No," Prue whispered. "No! You can´t ask me to choose between them. Not between the father of my child and the love of my.." she stopped. And her face turned blank while the face of the Angel became sympatric.

Banes face was white. "He´s the love of your life?" he asked her quietly. "Still? Even though you agreed to marry me?" Prue shook her head only to start nodding. "I don't know," she cried at last. Bane took a step back and looked at Prue and then at Andy who was busy looking anywhere but Bane.

"And you love her too?" it was more a statement than a question. Andy nodded. "I´ll always love Prue. I told you that before." He said.

"Then I guess there is nothing more to say," Bane said quietly. "Bane, honey! No" Prue cried but Bane stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. He gave her a gentle smile. "I´m not mad, Prue. I´m not. I´m grateful for the time we had together and for the daughter we made out of love because it was a child of love. I know you love me too but I can´t stand here and take the one thing from you, you always would wish for." Bane explained. Prue felt the tears start again. He kissed her hard and Prues tears fell freely. Then he gave her a gentle smile and turned to Andy. "This time it´s my turn to say this. That care of her. Love her and never let her go again," he said to Andy who also had tears in his eyes.

"Love Pandora like she was your own and name your next girl something that will remind you of me." Then Bane turned to the Angel. "Give Andy Trudeau his life back and take mine." The Angel looked deep into his eyes and then nodded. "I´ll give you a few moments to say your goodbyes."'

With a wave of his hand Cole, Kyle, Leo, Phanessa, Phonix and Pandora unfroze. "What is going on?" Cole whispered to Phoebe. "Bane," he choked out. Bane gave Cole a smile. "Take care of them all. All of your woman and our girls," he added to Kyle and Leo. "Together with Andy now"

"But," Kyle said but Bane silenced him. "She loves him more than she could ever love me," he stated and Prue shook her head. "That´s not true," she exclaimed but Bane shook his head. "Don't lie to me, Prue. I know it. He will always have something, a piece of your heart I could never touch. Besides," he grinned. "Maybe I have someone in the afterlife I might love just a little," he showed a tiny space between his fingers. "more than I love you."

Prue narrowed her eyes. "Who is she?" she asked. Bane smiled and gave the Angel a look. The Angel returned the smile, nodded and said: "But first"

Bane kneeled in front of Pandora. "My darling girl. I love you so much. Know I didn't wanna leave you but you will be happy here with you mother and your new daddy." Bane smiled. "I´m glad it´s now I die and not in a few years when you would be old enough to remember. But still," he kissed her and took her from the ground. "I love you so much," he handed her to a very touched Andy.

The little girl took a look at her mother who had tears in her eyes. A look at her father who was tearful but still a happy glow around him she had never seen and finally she looked at the strange man holding her. Tilting her head to one side she patted his cheek, strangely suddenly seeming older than her 6 months and then she smiled leaning into Andys arms. "Please don't forget me," he pleaded. "I wont forget you."

He smiled and the Angel waved his hand and in another swirl of lights appeared. A young blond woman appeared. Her eyes were, quite strangely, brown and her blond hair were curly. "Mel," Bane cried and raced to the woman. "Bane?" her voice was like a melody. "Melanie," Bane hugged the stranger woman tightly. Then he turned to Prue and smiled. "Live well, Prue. I love you." And in lights both he and the woman Melanie disappeared.

All four sisters were crying as they waved at Banes orbs. "Goodbye," Prue whispered. "No matter what, Don't forget that I do love you" And words rang though the air as a ghostly whisper. _"And I love you."_

Prue sniffed and turned to the Angel. "Who was she?" The Angel smiled knowing this was something she would need to know. "Her name was Melanie Jane Foster. She was Bane first love and properly the love of his life." Prue swallowed. This was so hard. Then she felt someone take her hand and she smiled as she sensed the familiarity of the touch.

"Why weren't they together?" Phoebes voice was thick with emotions. "She died," the Angel said. "She was killed by a drunken driver. Bane saw it. He never got over it. It was the reason for him going bad and meeting you."

The Angel grinned. "I didn't plan this, but I must say I´m pleased. And I hope you are too," he looked at Prue. "I´m sorry for all the pain but I hope you´ll be happy after all." Prue sniffed in and said. "I will. Thank you". The Angel nodded. "Then there´s only one thing I have to do before I go." He waved his hand and a red mist appeared. It flew straight into Andy who gasped out in pain almost dropping Pandora who Paige saved by her calling for an object.

"Blessed be," the Angel smiled. "And I might see you again. With you Charmed ones, you could never know. Not then destiny!"

Andy stood watching Pandora sleep in her crib. The little girl had hung on him al evening after they came home. Entering the home the family noticed a white envelope on the table in the hallway with a big bucket of flowers.

Prue slowly opened it and read out:

"_Dear Halliwell, -Turner, - Wyatt and Trudeau family._

_I forgot to inform you about something very important. I have removed your tombstone and erased all things indicating you ever disappeared. Of course your friends, Victor Bennet, Darryl Morrison and of course the dead will know the truth. You will have to talk to them yourself Andrew. You´ll still work as a police officer so I suggest you talk to your cop friend Darryl soon._

_I should give you his love, from Bane and tell you he is happier than ever._

_Yours sincerely, The Angel of Destiny."_

Piper had made a huge dinner and the whole family had talked, joked and told stories all night. The three kids had gone to sleep shortly after 8 but Pandora had whimpered if Andy tried to put her in her crib so he had just held on to her.

Prue smiled as she entered hers and Banes – no now it was hers and Andys bed room. He was standing watching Pandora sleep. "I´m so glad I died," his voice interrupted her thought. Prue snapped out of her thought and grabbed on roughly. "What?!"

Andy pulled her away from the crib and sat her on the bed silencing her with a kiss. "No, no. You´re getting it wrong," he explained. "I´m glad I died so you and Bane could have this wonder." He gestured to Pandora and Prue smiled though her tears.

"I don't want her to think I´m her biological father," he said and Prue nodded. "I´m glad because I want her to know everything about him. I did love him you know," she said and Andy nodded. "I understand that. And I can accept it because I know you both loved someone else even more."

Prue gave him a sly grin. "Really? Now how about I show you just how much I do love you?"

All there was heard after that was the laughter of Andrew Trudeau and the noise of love making.

And Up There, in heaven Bane and Melanie were happily watching Prues talk with Andy. "How about I who you how much I love you," Melanie giggled as Prue kissed Andy. And then all there was heard, Up There, was Bane Jessups laughter.

So what did you think? Now, hit the little button in the bottom or else I will cast the spell of REVIEWING on ya all again.

I don't know how many of you liked Prue better with Bane than Andy but I found out I like Prue with Andy more than Bane so therefore I killed him. One of the many perks of being the writer – you get to decide loads of stuff. Anyways, I hope you like the way I killed him and how I brought Andy back to life (hint, hint, REVIEW) because I really wanted it to be believable.

This is the last chapter I have redone so now I can continue with the story. Yay me. Hope you like the way it turned out.

So review. TTFN


	17. Another birth

**NOTE: I´m doing a remodeling of the story so that´s if why there hasn't been any story updates resently.**

**I hope you´ll all forgive me for doing it, but I felt like it needed to be done. **

Note1: So I think I have heard from only one who thought me killing Bane was a bad idea and I´m sorry about it but I felt like Prue belonged with Andy more than with Bane. I hope everybody and live with it and hopefully thinks I did a good job giving him some peace.

Prudence (Prue) Halliwell: Telekinesis, Astral projection,

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Temporal stasis (Freezing), Molecular combustion (exploding), Force field,

Phoebe Halliwell-Turner: Premonitions, Levitation, Electrokinesis,

Paige Matthews-Brody: Tele-orb, orbing, sensing, glamoring,

Leo Wyatt: Orbing, healing, sensing, levi-orb, jingling, orbing from a distance, elder lightnings,

Cole Turner: Energy balls, shimmering, conjuring, glamoring, telekinesis, sensing evil in people,

Kyle Brody: Orbing, healing, sensing, levi-orb,

Andrew (Andy) Trudeau: Energy balls, shimmering, conjuring, glamoring, telekinesis, sensing evil in people,

Phanessa Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt: Elder lightnings (Leo´s),

Pandora Jessup-Halliwell: Force wave,

Phonix Paige Halliwell-Turner: Shimmering,

**CharmedSuperGirl: Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me something to work with. I wanna thank you for correcting my bad spelling and I´ll try and fix it forward but don't kill me if I do it again, because I just might if I´m in a hurry. Also thanks for the note about darklighters and the way they move. I knew that, but I properly didn't realize what I was writing. You know you read what you want too;) So thanks about that too. Hope you´ll like this chapter too and hope you review again. Cookies to you my friend.**

**Charmedchick88: Thanks for replying so fast and I´m sorry I didn't understand but now I do. I´m sorry for killing Bane and I liked him too. It was difficult for me to write him because he only were in 2 episodes and I kept writing Andy in stead of Bane. Hope you´ll keep reading the story.**

As always I want reviews just don't kill me with them and now: ON WITH THE STORY!!

The Power of Four, a new beginning

Normal again, chapter sixteen

"Prue!" The terrified scream came from right beside her and Prues eyes flew open. She scanned the room hands raised ready for anything first checking that Pandoras small bed was standing the corner safe. Then she checked the rest of the room and stopped as she turned her head to check the other side of the room.

The door flew open as Phoebe, Cole, Leo and Piper stormed in all ready for war. Kyle chose to orb in with Paige who was too big to move so fast. "What is it?" Pipers hands were raised and she was ready for anything.

Then she spotted it. Piper felt her mouth drop open and she couldn't help but just stare. Then she felt her face split open in a big grin.

Andy was half lying and half sitting on top of a shell looking down at them with eyes wide open and a glowing energy ball in hovering above his right palm. "What happened?" Phoebe giggled as she looked up at Andy.

"I-I-I don't know," Andy stuttered. "I woke up and I was up here," he gestured at the shell. "And then this thing appeared in my hand as I called out for Prue. What is this?" He cried. "And how do I make it go away."

Prue tired to hide her smile as she walked over and picked up Pandora who was standing in her bed watching carefully. "Sweetie," Prue gently said. "I think you shimmered yourself up there." She smiled. "Cole, maybe you could help him with the energy ball?" Cole nodded and gave Andy a comforting smile. "Don't worry. It will just take a little time before you´re used to it. I´ll help you to learn how to control it and what else you can do." Andy nodded gratefully and then asked out into the room. "How do I get down from here?"

The whole room began to laugh and Paige stepped in. "Andy!" she called and Andy disappeared in a swirl of orbs to appear right besides Paige. "Thank you thank you thank you," he breathed and hugged her tightly.

Paige smiled. "You´re welcome."

A cry from the other room suggested the rest of the family was awake and Piper smiled as she suggested they´d go downstairs and she would make a cup of hot chocolate to calm them down.

They all agreed and after the fathers picked up their daughters the family headed downstairs. Paige orbed herself into the kitchen since she felt too big to climb the stairs in the middle of the night and strangely she felt a low pain in the back.

Piper entered a few moments later followed by the rest. Leo seated himself at a chair with a wide awake Phanessa in his arms. She was happy to be up at this hour and thought it was fun to have her mother and father with her too.

"So Paige," Cole asked as he sat down with Phonix in his arms. "When are they gonna start you?". Paige was having trouble getting down on a chair and she was wondering how she was gonna get up again.

"They´ll start me in the beginning of next week if I don't start on my own," she shifted in her seat trying to get comfortable. "The doctors said I shouldn't be surprised if they started on their own. Since the babies are so big now the pressure should do the trick," she said.

Phoebe helped Piper with the coco and found some cups for them to use. Soon after the family got a hot cup of chocolate from Piper and they all drank it while taking quietly.

"Let´s go back to bed," Prue whispered as she noticed Pandora was asleep in Andys arms. He nodded and they left after saying good night. They heard the rest break up as well and Prue waved at Paige before closing the door.

Prue fell down on the bed, sighting as she watched Andy place Pandora in her crib. "She´s sleeping," he whispered as he placed himself besides her. Prue nodded. "Good."

"Andy," Prues voice was hesitant. "How was it like, You know, Up There, after you said goodbye to me? Could you see me?" she asked and Andy turned his head and looked at her.

"I don't know," he said. "Well I know, but I don't know, if that makes any sense to you." He watched her face and noticed a very confused look. "It´s getting a little fussy," he admitted and then after a while he continued. "After saying goodbye to you everything became different." He paused. "Before that I was a person. I mean, I had a body," he explained as he saw her eyes widen. "After I said goodbye I kinda became.." He paused. "I, well as a lack of other words, I became light. I wasn't a person that had a body anymore, nothing had form but I still had my own mind, you know? I felt warmth and safety. And I was comforted. Sometimes I could hear small things as the time then Pandora was born and Bane told me it was for me, I heard that but else I wasn't me anymore. But I still was but I," he stopped. "I´m not explaining it right." He was frustrated.

"It´s okay," she comforted him. "I´m just happy that you´re back here with me." She stopped and looked down. "He was right, you know," Prue looked up and Andy saw tears in her beautiful blue eyes. "I always wanted you, even thought I did love him. I still wanted it to be you. You who I told was gonna be the father of my baby and you who asked me to marry you. She looked down ashamed of her confessions.

Andy lifted up her head and smiled gently at her. "Me too but I´m still glad I wasn't because then Pandora wouldn't be. And I can´t help but to be happy about her." Prue nodded. "You´re right," she thought for a second. "Maybe everything does happen for a reason," she mused.

"But there is something that I´m sad about too," Andy said. "I wanted it to be me who asked you to marry me too," he said smiling and Prue felt the tears pressure. "Really?" she whispered suddenly a little uncertain. Andy nodded. "Ever since I first saw you." He smiled. "So do you?"

"Do I?" She was a little confused. Andy laughed and nodded. "Do you want to marry me?" he clarified and Prue felt her mouth open. Then her face lit up in big smile and she nodded her yes while tears were streaming out of her eyes. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes I do," she sobbed and Andy smiled and they kissed passionately.

"I have a ring," he confessed. "I bought it before I died." Prue felt the tears begin again. She nodded no words needed.

Paige couldn't sleep. The ache in her lower back was getting worse and to make it all worse the twins were kicking like hell. Sighting she turned around to face Kyle. He was sleeping very peacefully and she couldn't help but smile. She was lucky. Kyle gave a light snore and then mumbled something about "Paige" before settling. Paige felt her lips curl up again and she thought to herself: "_Nice to know he even thinks of me sleeping."_

Deciding she wasn't gonna sleep for the moment she stood up and waddled out to the bath room. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she saw herself from the side. Her belly abnormally big. "_Well I guess that come with twins."_ She thought.

After having used the bath room she went downstairs groaning as she went down the stairs. "_How on earth am I ever gonna get my normal form back,"_ she thought to herself as she plopped down on the sofa in the living room.

Stretching her back she began rubbing the lower part closing her eyes. Maybe she should wake up Kyle so he could rub her back, "_after all, it´s his babies,"_ she smiled and shook her head, smiling, of her own thoughts.

A sharp pain entered her body and Paige gasped for her breath as the pain started highest in her belly and then traveled downwards. She bit her lip down to prevent her from screaming out and moaned softly while she waited for the pain to go away.

Finally it left her and she grinned. This was it! She was sure. She was in labor. Finally after all the waiting it was over and now she would meet her girls after all this time. Paige was grinning but then the pain returned and for a moment she couldn't do anything but bit her lip and gasping for her breath until the contraction faded and she could think again.

She was thinking about calling for Kyle and her sisters but maybe she should wait. Usually it took some time before there was need for that and Kyle needed some sleep. Plopping back down on the sofa she wriggled to make herself more comfortable when she felt the pain begin again. She moaned and pressed her nails into the palm of her hand. Then it disappeared and Paige could breathe again.

She sat for a second gasping, enjoying not being in pain when the pain began again and this time something else happened. She "felt" a snap and then the water began to flow from her body. This was going much faster than she had expected and as soon as she felt the pain lift she decided to get Kyle. She was at the stair case when another contraction crashed into her body and this time she couldn't help but whimper in pain as she fell down hugging her stomach tightly.

Deciding against the stairs she did the only thing she could think of in her state of mind which was pain. "Kyle," she called out and in orbs her husband appeared still sleeping. He landed on the floor which awoke him and he shot up, scanning the room.

"Kyle," the voice was close and it was known and loved and filled with pain. "Paige!" he cried desperately checking the room for her. He spotted her lying at the stair case holding her belly, staring at him with teary eyes. "What happened," he flew at her side and grabbed her hand.

The sound of several doors flying open sounded and seconds after the whole family came racing down the stairs. "Paigey!" Piper cried falling to her knees at her sisters side. "Piper," Paige sobbed letting the tears fall. "It hurts," she cried and Piper stroke her hand lightly. "I know honey," she comforted. "I know."

Kyle began to feel the panic rise in his body and he jumped up looking around wildly. "The labor has begun," he declared and Paige glared at him. "You noticed that too," she hissed and Kyle nodded sheepishly. "What should I do, Paige?" he asked scared and confused. Paiges eyes became more mild. "Call the hospital and tell them we are on our way," she told him and Kyle nodded. "Yes," he said. "I´ll get the car."

In that exact moment a very powerful contraction flew though Paiges body and she squeezed Pipers hand tightly making her wince in pain. "No you don't," she hissed though gritted teeth. "You´ll orb me there," she hollered. "Right now!"

Kyle glanced at Prue who nodded and he wrapped his arms around his wife and orbed them out.

Prue took one look at her sisters and their men before bursting out laughing. "Poor Paige," she gasped while laughing. "And poor Kyle," Phoebe added. "We better go too," Leo stated and Piper agreed. "Yeah," she said. "Could you guys take the kids while Prue orbs us to the hospital?" Cole nodded and gave Phoebe a kiss. "We´ll get them," he said and Prue gave him a grateful nod.

Leo blew his wife a kiss before Prue orbed them out and away. "Come on," he said before glancing at the door. "I think we will be needed there soon before later." Cole laughed before adding: "I think so too. Did you see the look on Paiges face?" Andy nodded and smiled. "Glad it´s not me this time."

"Maybe it will be soon," Leo said with a sly smile as he went up the stairs to get Phanessa. Andy smirked as he and Cole went up too.

Piper rushed into the ER followed by Phoebe and Prue looking around the room, scanning for their sister. Phoebe started to run towards the station where a lot of people were standing as she spotted a door fly open and two guys coming out, dragging a protesting Kyle with them.

"But why can´t I stay with her?" he cried and one of the men said something too him which made him look down in shame and nod.

"Kyle!" a voice rang and he looked up to see Phoebe, Prue and Piper come running. "Where is she," Phoebe gasped. "What´s going on?" Kyle opened his mouth to answer but guy who spoke to him before interrupted with a smile.

"I´m Paiges doctor, Dr. Hanson," the guy said gentle leading them towards a room. "Paige is being prepped for surgery and we needed the space to be clean. Mr. Brody can come in after that." Kyle sighted. "I just," he started. "It´s my wife in there and she´s in pain" The doctor nodded and gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"Now who are you?" the doctor asked giving Prue a charming smile. "I´m Prue Halliwell and this is Piper and Phoebe," Prue stated pointing at the women who nodded at the doctor. "We´re Paiges sisters." The doctor nodded and took Prues hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "A pleasure," he gave her a sly smile and Prue raised an eyebrow. She didn't get to say anything because in that moment Leo, Cole and Andy came running in with the girls. "Mama," Pandora giggled as she spotted her mother for the second time that night. Prue smiled and hugged her daughter. "Hey there, Pandy," she smiled giving her girl a kiss.

Phanessa gave her mother a kiss. "Momma," she stated. The two oldest girls were beginning to say stuff now and they were all quiet happy about that.

"Hey honey," Prue was sure to put pressure on the honey-part and gave the doctor a short look. Andy gave Prue a smile and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Hey. So how is Paige?" "This is Paiges doctor, Dr. Hanson, and he was about to explain when you arrived," Prue smiled sweetly at the doctor who gave her and Andy an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, I was," he began. "We´re preparing Paige for her C-section." He turned his head. "I´ll go and check and then I´ll alert you as soon as possible."

Prue sighed **(See, CharmedSuperGirl. This is for you****)** as she plopped down on a chair and began rocking Pandora back and forth. Phoebe sat down besides her with a sly smile. "Nice way to let the doctor know, sis," she giggled and Prue smirked.

A door opened and out came the doctor. "Okay Mr. Brody," he said to Kyle who flew up. "We´re about to go down to the operation room and she´s asking for you and someone named Piper," he scanned the room and stopped as Piper jumped up. "Why?" she cried, her voice filled with fright but the doctor shook his head to comfort her. "She just wants you there," he smoothed. "And you´re allowed if you want to."

Piper broke into a big smile but then turned to look at Kyle who nodded. "Of course you can," he said. "She´s asking for you." Piper smiled and handed Phanessa to Leo. "I´ll see you soon, sweetie," she said before kissing Phanessa on the head. "Bye-bye momma," the little girl replied and Piper smiled before leaving with Kyle.

Leo sat down and sighed. "I hope it will be alright."

Entering the operation room, dressed in sterile clothes Kyle and Piper quickly spotted Paige lying on a table. She was breathing deeply and gave them a very weak smile before bursting into tears. "It hurts, Piper," she sobbed and grabbed her sisters hand. "It hurts so much". Piper kissed her hand and replied, very sympathetic.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

"Paige," the doctor came in with a mask on and went straight to her side. "The anesthetic will give you a local now so you´ll be awake as your girls are born." Paige nodded and looked at Kyle. "Hold my other hand," she asked and Kyle grabbed. "I love you."

The doctor smiled and then turned to Paiges exposed belly. "Let´s get started then, shall we?"

Phoebe was almost asleep on Coles shoulder as Piper bursted through the door with a big smile on her face. "They are here," she cried excitedly and the rest of the family jumped up. She spotted that her husband and the girls were gone and Prue noticed her stare and quickly explained.

"He took them home," she said in a smoothing voice. "They were too tired to stay and he said he only were a call away." Piper nodded before gesturing the adult part of the family with her to Paiges room.

"Paige?" Prue and Phoebe raced into the room where Paige was lying with two small girls in her arms. "Oh my," both women breathed and smiled. "They are beautiful," Prue sighed and patted Paige on the head. "Well done, baby sister," she added. "Lemme see them," Phoebe pushed her sister aside and gazed down at two small girls.

The proud father stood behind his wife and smiled at his two little ones. "Everybody," he announced in a formal tone. "I would like you to meet," he stopped his eyebrows narrowing. "Where´s Leo and the girls?"

"He´s at home with them," Prue explained as she watched Andy make faces at the girls. "I´ll call him if you want?"

Kyle shook his head. "Nah, he´ll be introduced later then," he said. "Well as I were saying, I want you all to meet Peyton," he gestured to the girl in Paiges right arm. "And Peony Matthews-Brody."

"What! No Halliwell?" Phoebe asked smiling. "No," she said still staring at her two girls. "I wanna keep the Matthews name alive," and Prue nodded. "I get it," she said and Paige smiled.

Phoebe turned her attention at the two girls. Peyton had her mothers pale skin and her fathers dark hair. Her eyes were dark blue and would properly become brown. The little hair she had was slightly curled and she had her mothers nose too,

Peony too had her fathers dark hair but it were straight. Her eyes were a lighter blue so she could become a blue eyed kid. Her skin were pale too and her nose were her mothers.

"Wow," Cole smiled at the two wonders staring up at him from the safety of their mothers arms. "They are really cute." He gave Paige a smile. "Good job," he said and Paige gave him the first real smile ever. "Thank you."

Paige was lying in her bed looking at her two darlings in their crib. She was still at the hospital and had to stay there for a few days before she could go home. Smiling at the two girls who were currently awake and blinking at their mother she couldn't help feel lucky. After everything she went thought she ended up a good place. She closed her eyes and thought of the little girl should could have had and a single tear flew down from her eyes.

"You two would have had a great big sister," she mumbled to them and she could have sworn they smiled back.

"Knock knock?" Leo poked in his head together with Piper and a stroller with two kids in it. Piper was pushing the stroller with Pandora and Phonix in it and Leo was carrying Phanessa. "Hey," Leo said smiling at Paige. "I came to see you and of course these two little angels," he gestured at the crib.

"Hey there, uncle Leo," Paige giggled. "Come and see us." Leo smiled and placed Phanessa in Pipers arms. "Momma," she giggled and Piper kissed her forehead.

As Leo studied the girls and was making baby noises at them Paige shook her head, smiling and turned to Piper. "Hey there sis," she greeted. "Thanks for being there yesterday." Piper smiled. "Always." Paige couldn't help but giggle. "No, not any more. If I´m having another baby then it was to be only one," she smiled.

"We´re having another baby?" a confused voice rang and Kyle stepped into the room. His head was turning from Piper to Leo and back to Paige. "But honey, we just," Paige interrupted him. "Sweetie, I just gave birth less than 20 hours ago. I think you can relax. We´re not having another baby right now anyways," she added.

"Good," Kyle breathed. "Not that I´m not happy about these two," he smiled lovingly at the two girls," But I think these two will do for now." Paige nodded.

"So," she asked turning her head towards Piper. "What´s with the stroller. We didn't have that yesterday." Piper giggled. "Well actually you can thank Cole for that. He pointed out we didn't have any for two kids at the time and he and Andy shimmered out to get one. As a practice." She added.

"Remind me to thank him," Paige said and Piper smiled. "Well," she placed Phanessa in Paiges bed. "How are you?"

"A little sore but that's normal. The doctors says I can go home in a week or so and Kyle can stay here with me." "Good," Piper stated.

"Pagee," Phanessa exclaimed staring at Paige happily. "Oh my God," Paige whispered. "She said Paige."

Leo picked up his daughter. "You did, didn't you?" Phanessa giggled and repeated. "Pagee!" Paige laughed and blew her a kiss and then yawned. "I think we better go," Leo said placing his daughter more comfortable on his hip. "Mommy is tired."

Paige smiled but then yawned again. "Sorry, but labor is tiresome."

Piper smiled and bent down to give her sister a kiss and hugged Kyle. "It´s okay. I´ll see you soon. Bye sweeties," she kissed the small heads of her newest nieces and the five people left.

"Tired honey?" Kyle asked Paige and she nodded. "You have done great the past nine months," he said and she smiled. "I couldn't have done it without my darling husband."

Kyle laughed and kissed his wife. "Sleep. I´ll watch over the kids." Nodding Paige closed her eyes and feel asleep while her husband, as promised, watched his girls.

So, what did ya think? I´m sorry for the big wait on this chapter but my muse has left me.. I hope she will be back soon but I properly wont update the next days. It might take a little while but as soon as I can I will have a new chapter for ya.

So until then TTFN


End file.
